<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>intoxicated by E_Leonora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441335">intoxicated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora'>E_Leonora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note &amp; Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha L (Death Note), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attraction, Canon Era, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings Realization, Fix-It of Sorts, God Complex, Handcuffed Together, Investigations, Jealousy, Knotting, Light Yagami needs a hug, Love/Hate, M/M, Manipulation, Marking, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Games, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Omega Yagami Light, Scents &amp; Smells, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Yagami Light is Kira, Yotsuba Arc (Death Note), Yotsuba Arc Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>82,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an Omega for some was not the best thing to find out, which was also not the case for Yagami Light when he entered his puberty and experienced his first heat. His parents had high hopes for him and supported him even after that knowledge. He was more popular at school than many Alphas and many of them, girls or even boys Alphas had shoved interest in him many times, but he showed no interest in anyone. But other than that, Light has proven many times that he is no ordinary Omega, but has shown calmness and stability like any Beta and popularity and strong will like an Alpha.<br/>He knew that he was destined for bigger things than for the ordinary family life that most Omegas led and to which they biologically aspired. That it was indeed true, he realized when one day at school he saw a sign - a notebook falling from the sky into the yard and when he used it for the first time and realized what that notebook is able to do.<br/>In short, he realized that he had the potential to be the God of a new world that no mortal had the opportunity to be before him and to change the world for the better. However one day an Alpha appeared in his life and from that day Light slowly but surely began to lose control over his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L/Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ceremony entrance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicanat/gifts">jessicanat</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totoroto/gifts">Totoroto</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! Here I am with a new story. Although until recently I didn't hope to write a story like this, especially not mpreg, since I am not a fan of it, but jessicanat rooted the idea of pregnant Light, so I changed my mind a bit and decided to give it a chance and try to write. Well, we'll see how it all will turn out :D</p><p>In this story, we will try to imagine how things would have happened if Death note had taken place in the Omegaverse universe. So, canon universe and Omegaverse, hooray!</p><p>Dedicated to jessicanat and Totoroto, they know why :) ;D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Yagami Light has always had everything in his life under control. Even the event when he found a suspicious notebook in the schoolyard, which turned out to be a notebook with supernatural powers capable of killing people if someone wrote their name in it, imagining their face. His life didn't escape his control, but on the contrary, it helped him rise even higher above all man.</p><p>It was helping him to deprive the world of rotten people who didn't deserve to live and thus helped good and innocent people.</p><p>But one day everything changed, when a mysterious and strange looking man stopped next to him on the ceremony entrance. Supposedly a genius with perfect score just like him, but with looks completely opposite of him. Light couldn't help but frown as he glanced at him briefly.</p><p>Dressed in a white sweatshirt and baggy jeans, and above all barefoot. 'How dare he appear barefoot?' Light didn't understand it. Black hair disheveled and wild, back bent forward. But his scent... something Light didn't expect to smell nor in his wildest dreams.</p><p>Light at first thought that smell belonged to someone else as they sat among the other students, but the smell only intensified as they stood on the podium next to each other. It was unbelievable to him.</p><p>The man was Alpha, he could tell right away. It wasn't a big problem really, but what irritated him more was that the man's scent was so intoxicating to him that it left him 'lightheaded' and reminded him once again that he was Omega. The only thing about himself that irritated him the most.</p><p>Light tried his best to ignore it and tried to present himself as best he could to the other students. He sighed softly and began to read.</p><p>When he finished, in the end, everyone applauded, as always.</p><p>And then out of the corner of his eye he saw another man holding his paper as he read and could barely contain rolling his eyes.</p><p>When he went back to his seat, the man of course followed behind him. To Light's surprise, he began to speak behind his back, "Yagami Light?"</p><p>Light's eyes narrowed. What does this man want from him now? He didn't spoke a word to him, but he listened carefully, although he didn't attach much importance to it, because what useful thing could a man say to him? 'Stupid arrogant Alpha, how he dare?' He thought to himself.</p><p>"You're the son of Chief Yagami Soichiro and have a sense of justice comparable to your's father."</p><p>'What's with this guy...?' Light asked himself, starting to get annoyed.</p><p>They finally arrived at their seats and sat down next to each other again.</p><p>"You aspire to become a high ranking officer in the police department yourself and in the past have aided in solving several cases. Currently, you are showing interest in the Kira case. I'll believe in that ability and sense of justice and, as long as you promise not to tell anyone else, I want to tell you something important related to the Kira case."</p><p>Light's eyed widened slightly, but he managed to stay composed. 'What the hell? All of a sudden... should I just ignore him? But, something important related to the Kira case...' He didn't flinch, nor shoved other emotions, but waited an listened patiently, now curious what the man wanted to say.</p><p>"I won't tell anyone..." he decided to speak. "...what is it?"</p><p>Then the man turned to him and spoke simply as if nothing, "I am L."</p><p>Light's eyes widened even more. He continued to stare blankly in front of him, avoiding looking at the dark-haired man.</p><p>'Im...- impossible... what he is saying... there's no way L would tell someone he is L. I thought he was strange, but is he seriously crazy? N-not good... don't freak out, if he's really L, at least for now, I must act as Yagami Soichiro's son, Yagami Light would normally act.'</p><p>He had his palms resting on his feet, trying not to tighten them. He decided to give his answer to that. After all there was no other choice. He turned to the man with the neutral expression on his face, speaking smoothly, "If that's true, then you're a person I respect and admire."</p><p>"Thanks. The reason why I told you is because I thought you may be able to help us on the Kira case." The man who introduced himself as the world's greatest detective just a few seconds ago retaliated. Just like that.</p><p>Shinigami Ryuk decided to add to Light over his shoulder, the other man of course having no idea that this being exists and is among them, "if this guy's really L it'd really be somethin'."</p><p>'Deffinitelly... if this guy were L... no, even if he is not L, I... I can't do anything to him. If what he says is true, he's shown his face to my father as L. If he were to die, after he introduced himself to me as L, i'll be under suspicion immediatelly. Not to mention he's calling himself as Ryuga Hideki which is obviously an alias. If I try to kill him by writting his name in the Death note, and his real name isn't Ryuga Hideki, I might accidentally think of the idol Ryuga and kill him instead. This guy wouldn't die, and his suspicion that I am Kira would be verified. Is he really L? And does he suspect that I am Kira? I don't know at what extent, but he definitelly suspects me. There is no other reason for him to reveal himself as L to Yagami Soichiro's son. Does this means that he is still limiting his investigation to those people Ray Penber was investigating? But, why would L contact me dirrectly? Is no use right now. I shouldn't think about anything. I need to look calm. I have no doubt he is watching me to see if I look alarmed.'</p><p> </p><p>.o.O.o.</p><p> </p><p>The ceremony ended and all the students parted ways. Light and Ryuk headed home but on their way out of the yard they met again that strange student who introduced himself as L.</p><p>"Yagami-kun!"</p><p>"Hey, Light. He is calling you." Shinigami noticed.</p><p>"It was nice to meet you."</p><p>"No, the pleasure was all mine."</p><p>"Well, I'll see you around campus," said the strange-looking man, sitting in the black limousine.</p><p>"Oh, yeah." Light wasn't much thrilled but he needed to act.</p><p>Light then remained standing in place and watched sullenly for his limousine in which the student was leaving. He also heard a couple of students commenting on how rich that student was and how he had the best results too, obviously jealous.</p><p> </p><p>When he got home, he went to his room and locked the door behind him. He completely ignored his sister greeting him. And Ryuk kept him company, of course.</p><p>He was furious. He sat down on the chair and buried his hands in his hair and began to speak angrily: "damn he got me!"</p><p>"He got you?" Ryiuk asked surprised.</p><p>"Damn it, L... I've never been so humiliated in my life!"</p><p>"Why don't you just do the shinigami eye deal with me and just kill him?" Shinigami made the suggestion again.</p><p>"What good would that do if this is a trap? If he's not really L, then that would be just like telling L that I'm Kira!"</p><p>"Sorry..." Ryuk apologized for his recklessness.</p><p>"Shinigami killing people and humans aren't the same thing. I want to kill him no matter what it takes, but if I do, it'll be traced back to me... the Death note can only kill a person whose name I write in it... I cannot control someone to kill someone else. The Death note is a pain in the ass!"</p><p>Shinigami noticed that the young man was quite angry and out of control, which was unusual for him.</p><p>"I can't do anything to him unless I am 100% sure. No, even if I do know it's him, it may be too late. No matter what cause of death, if L dies, I'll be suspected... I unederestimated him. I never thought that L would come up to me and say, "I'm L." He beat me, it was a good move. Ryuga will play dumb and probbably continue to approach me and manipulate me at the university."</p><p>After a short pause, new ideas came to his mind. Light suddenly started laughing maniacally. The God of death felt a shiver all over his spine.</p><p>"This is actually great... there's nothing to worry about! This only proves that they don't have anything on me... It's a contest between L and me. It's a game of wits. On the surface we'll be friendly acquaintances on campus. In reality we'll be investigating each other, "are you L" or "are you Kira?"</p><p>Shinigami watched him quiet.</p><p>"This is interesting Ryuga. If it's friendship you want from me, I'll gladly accept. Hmm... this is the first time I'm happy to be an Omega. This totally plays in my cards with you being Alpha. I will use my charm and seduce you and make you want me, you will lose your head for me, and I'll make you trust me completely. And, once I've pulled everything out of you, I will kill you... with my own hands. The best case scenario then would be if you really were L."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Suspicions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A small clarification - in this story, the world's highest population make Betas, that's why they will appear the most in this story. Alphas and Omegas are rare and that is why there will be fewer of them in the story. About 65% of the human population make Betas, and Alphas and Omegas together about 35%.</p><p>Also, those dynamics are not recorded in important documents, nor in the ID cards or health card, it is something like sexual orientation, you do not know it, until you meet someone in person. That's why neither L nor Light knew in advance that they were Alpha and Omega.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A black-haired man was sitting in a hotel room and was reviewing files about his main suspect at his computer. He stuffed the pieces of chocolate candy in his mouth hungrily, deeply immersed in his thoughts.</p><p>"Yagami Light... hmm... what are your interests... something... anything?"</p><p>Since they went to university together and see each other often, the detective tried to find something else they have in common with which he could approach him and learn more about him.</p><p>'Hmm... hmmm... in addition to knowing that you are an Omega, what else could be important...?'</p><p>When the detective discovered that his suspect was Omega, he was stunned. Not that he would have any special expectations, but everyone would assume that such a cold-blooded mass murderer would be Beta or, to a lesser extent, an Alpha.</p><p>For years while working on a variety of cases, a really small number of suspects and criminals were Omegas. This was mostly because Omegas were more sensitive in nature, more emotional and gentle, and only very minimal number of Omegas engaged in any type of crime, especially not some serious crimes.</p><p>The most suspects and convicts were Betas and Alphas. Betas because they were the most numerous in the population and Alphas mostly because of their aggressiveness and dominance.</p><p>"You must be really something, Yagami Light..." detective mumbled to himself, thinking about it. "If you indeed are Kira... then there must be a good reason for it, I'm affraid... but the question is - what?"</p><p>He stirred nervously as he remembered again how Light had an irresistible smell. Not that he had never had close contact with any Omega, but no Omega had such an intoxicating scent as that young man.</p><p>'That could be a problem a little, but... actually, no.. because there wasn't a problem that I haven't overcome. So basically there is -  no problem. I just have to be careful not to try to use it against me somehow, that's all. All in all, he doesn't even have to know what effect his scent has on me, does he...? Of course, that's why I have to be careful not to accidentally show it in front of him.'</p><p>He continued to list all the data, everything he managed to collect in the last few days about him. A lot of information was also given to him by Chief Yagami, Light’s father who also worked with the detective on the Kira case.</p><p>After a few minutes, he came across interesting information;</p><p>Junior High Champion in tennis.</p><p>"Hmm... interesting. So you're Junior High Champion... then, we have something in common after all."</p><p> </p><p>.o.O.o.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, they found themselves in the school yard on a tennis court. </p><p>Light started speaking first, when they arrived, "I'm surprised, Ryuga. I never thought that you will suddenly ask me to play some tennis to get to know each other..."</p><p>"Is it a problem?"</p><p>"Not at all. But did you say that you are already knowing my abilities?"</p><p>"It's all right, Yagami-kun. I was once the British Junior Champion."</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p> </p><p>'British...'</p><p> </p><p>Light wanted to ask him another question, but paused, re-thinking, 'If I ask him if he is British, would he think that I'm trying to find out more about him because I'm Kira? Well, I'll give it a try, it's just a ordinary conversation.'</p><p>"Ryuga, so, were you raised in Britain?"</p><p>"I lived in Britain for five years, but... don't worry. There's nothing there that can reveal L's identity."</p><p>'Oh, is that so...?'</p><p>When they prepared, each went to take their own side.</p><p>"Then the first to win a set or six games wins the game, okay?"</p><p>"Okay..."</p><p> </p><p>Each of them immersed in their thoughts when they started the game.</p><p>'This is just friendly game of tennis. This isn't a test to determine if Light is Kira. But, Kira hates to lose.'</p><p>L opened the game. The ball flew and fell directly behind the line, giving L the first points. "Fifteen, love." He said satisfied.</p><p>Light looked in his direction, a little taken aback. "Hey, hey, Ryuga. You're serious right from the start!"</p><p>"The person who makes the first move wins."</p><p>Light smiled to himself and squeezed the racket harder. Adrenaline levels jumped in his system; he didn't want to lose just like that.</p><p> </p><p>'Don't worry Yagami-kun. Kira hates to lose, but... most people hate to lose. It's not just Kira.'</p><p>'Is geting worked up and going for the win something Kira would do...? Even so, if I lose on purpose, he'll think that getting worked up and winning is like Kira, so losing on purpose is also like Kira, right? In the end it's the same thing. There is no way he would profile me with this tennis game. He has some other goal in mind. But, even if it is just tennis... I will win.'</p><p> </p><p>The ball took off and Light scored the following points.</p><p>'See... you came in for the win.'</p><p>L hit the ball back, he didn't want to lose either. He was great detective L after all.</p><p>'I can read your feelings, Yagami Light.'</p><p>None of them gave in. The game was tense and interesting. A couple of students gathered and watched the match in astonishment. They ran across the field, bodies sweaty, almost out of breath.</p><p>Even the tennis referee came and counted the points.</p><p>'This is no way that this kind of tennis can deepen our friendship. We're just going through the motions, so we can say we're better friends. By playing tennis with you, you will think that I am preparing to take a step closer to you. And then you're gonna try to get me to say something only would Kira know. But, you will probbably say, "first of all, trust me."' And, try to give you some details of the investigation. If I want to talk about the Kira case, I'm going to have to ask him for proof that he is currently in charge of the Kira case. So, the first thing you're going to want out of me... is proof that you really are L from a third party. In other words - we'll go to task force headquarters.'</p><p> </p><p>At the end, Light led the game.</p><p>'In life, one cannot win just by playing defense. To win you need to attack!' He went forward and hit the ball with the racket, scoring the last point.</p><p> </p><p>"GAME SET! Won by Yagami!" referee stated.</p><p> </p><p>When they approached each other, they were again struck by their smells, which were now intensified. The excitement grew unexpectedly and they both tried to mask it as best they could. Tiredness and thrill from a well-played match also played a role in relaxed atmosphere around them a bit.</p><p>But awkwardness hung in the air for a few moments.</p><p> </p><p>"As I expected of you, I lost." L commented to break that uncomfortable silence.</p><p>"Ryuga, it's been a while since I've played seriously... I'm thirsty and I want to ask you something... if I may?" </p><p>"So you do you want to get drink afterwards? I've lost the game, so I'll tell you whatever I can. But before that, I have something I must tell you."</p><p>"What it is?"</p><p>"Yagami-kun, I suspect that you are Kira. If you still want to ask me, go ahead."</p><p>"I'm Kira? Hahah... what?" Light tried to make the most innocent face.</p><p>"Well, even through I say I suspect you, it's only a one-percent possibility. Leaving that aside, once I'm sure that you aren't, and because you have sharp reasoning abilities, I'd like for you to work with me on this investigation."</p><p>'One percent, huh? That's well-worded. Even if he suspects me just a little, it still means that it won't do any good if I ask him to meet someone from the task force. Which means that he beat me to the punch.'</p><p>Light clenched his fists and continued to walk beside the black-haired man. 'And on top of that he wants me to work with him on the case... just what the heck?'</p><p>"So where are we going?" L interrupted the flow of his thoughts.</p><p>"I want to show you one good place, not far from here. Just a few minutes on foot."</p><p>"Okay..."</p><p> </p><p>.o.O.o.</p><p> </p><p>"This coffee shop is one of my favorites. If we sit here, there's no chance of anyone overhearing us."</p><p>"This is a nice spot you've shown me."</p><p>"We don't have to worry about how we sit here either." Light couldn't resist but comment. He was indeed curious of the other man's habit.</p><p>"I have to sit like this. If I sit normally, my reasoning skills drop by forty percent. So what did you want to ask me?"</p><p>Light raised his eyebrow at that, sipping at his coffee.</p><p>"Oh... yeah... that can wait until you're sure that I'm not Kira. You can talk about whatever you want to." </p><p>"Then excuse me, but you mind if I test your deductive skills?" Detective asked with his thumb atached to his lips.</p><p>"Yeah, okay. Sounds like fun." Light said with a small smile.</p><p>"Then first, please take a look at this." L leaned forward and took a few pictures from his back pocket. "These three are pictures of notes that we believe were written by criminals in prison right before they died, while under Kira's control. Please tell me what you think."</p><p>Light took the pictures in his hands and began to read and analyze. L watched him silently, nibbling nervously on his thumb.</p><p>"This is interesting..." but his thoughts were different, '...really what a childlish trick... the print number is written on the back of these photographs. If I paid no attention to this and correctly unscrambled the sentence the way Kira wrote it, "L, do you know? Shinigami only eat apples" there'd be a strong possibility that I'd be Kira. But just because I solve this code doesn't prove I'm Kira.'</p><p>"It would be amazing if Kira could not only inflict death on others, but control his victims' actions as well. But there is a message encoded here tauting you. When we rearrange the messages and take a look at the top letters of each line, they form another sentence. Rearranging it into a message which makes sense would probbably be 'L, do you know? Shinigami only eat apples.' But there are print numbers in the back. When we arrange them in that order... we get, 'L, do you know? Shinigami who only eat apples...' It doesn't make sense and it's hard to think that Kira would have wanted you to read it this way."</p><p>"Incorrect."</p><p>Light gasped softly, surprised, pointing his look to the other man in front of him, eyes big.</p><p>"There actually four photographs. When we add this one, this is what it reads: 'L, do you know? Shinigami who only eat apples have red hands.' "</p><p>Light's face darkened. He knew that photo is fake. 'This fourth picture is not of a message I made a criminal write. Is he stupid?'</p><p>"...but even with three photographs, my deduction was perfect, wasn't it?"</p><p>"It wasn't perfect. The truth is that there are four of them. It would have been perfect if you'd figured out there was another. Yagami-kun, even through you knew the message wasn't finished, you decided that there were only three notes. You didn't guess that there was a fourth. This is also true."</p><p>'Damn him... I see. He isn't just gauging my deductive abilities. He's trying to get me to reveal myself. If I latch onto this, I'll play right into his hands.'</p><p>"Hmm... I hadn't thought that far... well, whatever the case, it's not a message that would lead to Kira. Shinigami doesn't exist." Light finished his thought and took another sip of his coffee, relaxing now.</p><p>"Then if you were me, faced with someone who might be Kira, how would you check if he was Kira?"</p><p>"I would try to have him say something that wasn't broadcast to the public, that only Kira would know. What you were doing just now."</p><p>"That's amazing." The man leaned closer, his thumb massaging his lips. "I've asked countless detectives that same question, but there were only a few who took just a few minutes to answer. But... you immediatelly thought of a scenario in which Kira is talking to the investigator. Your deductive skills are just - amazing." The detective felt a growing excitement again.</p><p>Finally someone on his level.</p><p>"Thinking about it too much makes me seem more suspicious." Light chuckled.</p><p>"Yes. By about three percent. But, in that respect, it's made me more determined to work with you. Even if you are Kira, I would like for us to work together on this investigation. Do you know why?"</p><p>"If I cooperate with you, the investigation will move forward, and if I am really Kira, I might reveal myself. In other words, conduct the investigation while investigating me all at once. I think it's a great idea."</p><p>L listened carefully. He was amazed. He almost had him...</p><p>"...But aren't you getting the wrong idea, Ryuga? I'm interested in the Kira case and conduct detective work as a hobby but... I am not Kira. And I don't want him to kill me. First of all, I have no proof that you aren't Kira, either. It would be strange for just one of us to be investigated, right? Neither of us have proof that we aren't Kira. But, Ryuga if you are L, I'm sure you can show me proof of that. Like having someone in the task force, or my father tell me that you are really L in person. If you can't, I can't investigate with you."</p><p>Detective narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"You're right, but I never said that I wouldn't let you meet anyone from the task force headquarters. I'm currently working with your father. If I take you to headquarters, you'll help with the investigation. I'm I right?"</p><p>'What is he thinking?'</p><p>L's phone started ringing. "Excuse me."</p><p>"Oh... me too." Light's phone started ringing too.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." Detective answered first.</p><p> </p><p>- Ryuzaki. Something terrible has happened. -</p><p> </p><p>- Light, your father has... -</p><p> </p><p>Light gasped, terrified, and looked at the dark-haired man, "my father had a heart attack!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are apprecitated :) &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Secrets and truths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Here I am back with a new chapter. I want to thank you all for your support so far! 💖</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"My father is in the hospital! I have to go there!" Light stated after the shock he experienced. After that, a million questions flooded him; does that have anything to do with him using the Death note? Is his family suffering because of that..? What is the cause of a heart attack? He had to find out. And soon. Ryuk wasn't around, Light didn't know where the God of Death had disappeared.</p><p>He quickly pulled out his wallet to pay the bill, but L had been faster and leaves a bill on the table much larger than the one Light intended to leave.</p><p>Light furrowed his brows, annoyed, "You don't have to...-!"</p><p>"There is no time for arguing, we need to hurry." L interrupted him already heading towards the exit.</p><p>"Hey..-!"</p><p>"Let's go!"</p><p> </p><p>When they went outside, Light started to call a taxi, but L grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back slightly. "No need for a taxi, our transportation is coming."</p><p>"Our transportation?" Light looked in his direction, confused and then at that moment he saw a black limousine approaching.</p><p>'Oh... no. You dont-'</p><p>"I won't... I... I..."</p><p>The detective's driver went outside and opened the door for them.</p><p>"Come on, we don't have time to waste."</p><p>"But..-" Light reluctantly followed him into the car.</p><p> </p><p>They sat in silence side by side. Light clutched the phone in his fists and stared at his hands. He had to focus. He had to keep his cool. Because, when the two of them were in that small space, Light could smell the detective's irresistible smell even more expressively. That annoyed him. He had to suppress the tremor.</p><p>L also said nothing, just sat in that position of his on the seat motionless with his thumb to his lips and looked ahead, visibly pensive.</p><p>'What is he thinking about? Is it about me being Kira and does he think I'm somehow to blame for my father having a heart attack?'</p><p> </p><p>As they sat, each immersed deep in thoughts, they arrived in front of the hospital. At the entrance, they were instructed where to go next. When they reached the room, they saw a Light's mother Sachiko there beside her husband.</p><p>"Light! You arrived?"</p><p>"Yes... how's Dad?" Light hurried into the room and headed for the bed where his father was lying.</p><p>"I'm fine, son..." Soichiro spoke weakly.</p><p>"Oh...Dad, I was so afraid!"</p><p>The detective followed him in silence with his hands in his pockets. As he approached the bed, Sachiko watched him in surprise.</p><p>"Good evening, Yagami-san..." he then looked at the older woman and introduced himself, "I think that we don't know each other... I'm Ryuzaki, your husband's colleague."</p><p>"Oh... nice to meet you, sir." Sachiko bowed, smiling slightly.</p><p>"Nice to meet you too..." L bowed as well.</p><p>"Well, I'm leaving now. I'll leave you alone to talk." Then she turned her attention to her husband, "Honey, I'll bring you more clean things tomorrow."</p><p>"Okay, see you."</p><p>Light and L settled into chairs next to him.</p><p>"You sure it's just fatigue?" Light asked again when he was sure that his mother won't overhear.</p><p>"Yeah... when I collapsed, I though it was Kira, but I'm all right. I've been pushing myself a bit hard lately."</p><p>"Especially since your son has been suspected of being Kira." L added.</p><p>"You've said that to my father!?" Light asked surprised.</p><p>"Yes. I've told him everything. Even the fact that I am L."</p><p>Light was even more surprised. He looked back at the dark-haired man. That meant just one thing.</p><p>"That's right, he is L. We call him Ryuzaki so others can't find out. But there is no mistaking, he is L."</p><p>Light felt frozen. In his mind he started calculating again all the possibilities and options left. 'So, after all, he is the real L. My father never lied to me. He is probably the same L who has been ordering the police until now, so if I get rid of him and the investigative team...hmmm... no. No, no... it's not probbably that simple. There's no need to rush. I'll have time to spy from here on. At any rate, I have to be the Light Yagami who is worried about his father. For now.'</p><p>"So Ryuzaki, was talking with my son cleared away your suspicions?" Soichiro turned his attention back to the detective.</p><p>"I'll say that I suspect him, but it's only a little. I'll explain once more, Kira killed twelve FBI agents who were in Japan. They were tracking those who were connected to the Japanese police. One of them, Raye Penber... there were many suspicious things surrounding his death."</p><p>"And I was one of the people he was investigating. It's no wonder I'm a suspect." Light crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "It's as Ryuga says... There is no one else to suspect. Just me."</p><p>"Your deductive ability is quite impressive. It's always quick and accurate." L noticed, staring at him with his piercing gaze, his thumb dancing across his lips. Light could swear that he saw him smirk.</p><p>He felt flattered, because hearing those words from the best worlds detective was not a small thing, but he managed to keep his facade untouched by it, and turned to him fully. "Ryuga, I'll cooperate with you in this investigation. My father has vouched that you are L. Also, I want to catch Kira and prove that I'm not him."</p><p>"Light... soon you're going to have to study to enter the police force. It won't be too late to do this afterwards."</p><p>"Dad, what are you talking about? I don't know how many years that'll take. I promised you didn't I? If something happened to you, I'll be the one to get Kira executed."</p><p>'There's no way my son can be Kira.' Soichiro thought looking at him. He was sure that he knows his son very well, and that he raised and taught him right.</p><p>On the other side, L was stunned. Because his suspicions about Light being Kira were high actually. 'It's hard to believe this is all an act. No, if it is an act, it's too corny.'</p><p>"Light, listen to me." His father started again, "The fact of the matter that Kira is evil. Recently, I've been thinking about it in this way... the real evil is the power to kill people. People who attain that kind of power are unlucky. No matter how you use it, nothing gained by killing people can bring true happiness."</p><p>"It's as he says. If Kira is an ordinary person who gained this power, then he is a very unlucky person." L agreed.</p><p>"Ryuzaki, I'm sorry for causing you trouble. I'll try to recover quickly." Soichiro apologized again, then the nurse entered the room, "Excuse me. Visiting hours are now over."</p><p>"Okay then..."</p><p>"Father, hold on and rest well. I'll come and see you tomorrow."</p><p>"Allright. Thank you son."</p><p> </p><p>When they were outside in front of the hospital, L walked to his limousine waiting for him in front, Light stood behind him and started talking, "Ryuga..."</p><p>The detective turned to him.</p><p>"Is there any way that I can get you to believe that I'm not Kira?"</p><p>"If you aren't Kira, there wouldn't be any need to do that."</p><p>"Cut that out! Think about how it feels to be accused of being Kira."</p><p>L paused and tried to imagine it, then he answered, "It feels horrible."</p><p>"How about keeping watch over me in a place without even TV for a month?"</p><p>"That would be no good. I can't do anything which would deprive you of basic human rights. And furthermore, it's nonsense to take suggestions from the suspect."</p><p>"I see."</p><p>"It's all right. We'll know in time if you're not Kira. Also, during that exchange with your father, I thought that you might not be Kira. Well then, take care of your father."</p><p>"Oh, one more thing. I said that I would cooperate with the investigation, but I don't think I can do anything until my father is well again."</p><p>"I understand. Well then..."</p><p> </p><p>The car left, Light remained standing in front of the hospital, with his hands in his pockets. The god of death appeared next to him and they headed home.</p><p>"Ryuk?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Is not how they say. I never once felt unlucky since I picked up this notebook and gained this power. I'm wonderfully happy." At some point Light didn't believe his own words, he was only trying hard to convince himself that he is lucky.</p><p>He wanted hard to believe that.</p><p>Ryuk listened him carefully, floating beside him.</p><p>"...And... I'll create a wonderful world. I couldn't care less if finding the notebook has made you happy or unlucky." Another lie to himself. Deep down he knew that it is indeed not a good think. But he silenced his inner voices.</p><p>"But... it seems people who have Shinigami attached to them experience nothing but misfortune."</p><p>Light's heart clenched.</p><p>"Then I shall show you an exception to the rule."</p><p>"I apprecitate that." On Ryuk's face appeared even wider grin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Second Kira</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you think Kira was involved?"</p><p>"I don't know, but that's what it looks like. Naomi Misora was one of the great FBI agents. I had the opportunity to work with her in the past." L explained.</p><p>"And on top of that, her fiancé was Raye Penber..."</p><p>"Yes, an even greater reason to suspect that Kira was involved in her disappearance."</p><p>"Indeed..."</p><p>"They still haven't found her body?"</p><p>"No. But if they find it, I hope we can find at least some clue." The detective replied.</p><p>While they were discussing the disappearance of the former FBI agent, the detective's assistant entered the room.</p><p>"Ryuzaki, take a look at Sakura TV. Something terrible is happening."</p><p>They quickly turned on the TV and watched the program carefully.</p><p> </p><p>"... <em>in other words, we are all Kira's hostages. It is also our duty as news broadcasters to give you this announcement. Please understand this is not a hoax and that we are not airing these tapes out solely for curiosity</em>."</p><p>'What is this...?'</p><p>"<em>Four days ago, our program director was sent these four tapes. Without a doubt they are from Kira. The first tape predicted the time of death of two suspected felons, yesterday. As predicted, they died yesterday of heart attacks, and Kira has instructed us to air these two tapes today at exactly 5:59 p.m. A tape which predicts the killings to prove that he is Kira, and another to send the message to the people of the world.</em>"</p><p>"Well, it's probably just another fake documentary, isn't it?" Matsuda spoke.</p><p>"It couldn't be. Who would make such vicious fake?" Aizava added, confused.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Now. Take a look</em>."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I am Kira..."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"...If this video is aired on April 18 at exactly 5:59 p.m., the time now is 5:59:47... 48... 49... please change the channel to Taiyo TV. The anchor, Mr. Kazuhiko Hibima will die of heart attack at exactly six o'clock."</strong>
</p><p>"Wha..-!?"</p><p>"Change it!" L ordered.</p><p>On the screen appeared already a dead man. A heart attack. Colleagues gathered around him and interrupted the program.</p><p>"How could he...!?"</p><p>"Change the channel back. Bring one... no, two TVs here." L gave order fast.</p><p> </p><p>Kira broadcast continued.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"...Mr. Hibima insisted that Kira is evil. This is his punishment. There shall be another victim. The target is NHN TV commentator, Mr. Seiji Kumaizumi. He has continued to condemn me. He is to appear live."</strong>
</p><p>"Change it! Channel 24!" Detective shouted again.</p><p>On TV appeared another Kira victim.</p><p>"Change it back!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I trust you now believe I am Kira..."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Something terrible will happen if we don't stop this broadcast!" The Detective sudenly spoke.</p><p>"Get Sakura TV on the line!"</p><p>"The lines at the station are all busy!" Matsuda spoke panicked.</p><p>"Damn!"</p><p>"Ukita?!"</p><p>"I'm going to the station and stop this at the source!" Detective left hurriedly.</p><p>The voice on the TV screen continued to speak:</p><p>
  <strong>"Everyone please listen to me. I don't want to kill the innocent. I hate evil and I love justice. I consider the police not an enemy, but an ally. I intend to create a world without evil. If everyone cooperates, this will be simple. If no one tries to catch me, the innocent will not die. Even if you don't agree with me, keep your sentiments to yourself. Do not broadcast it. And I wont kill you. Please be patient. I will create a better world for everyone. I will change this tainted world into a new one, where only kind people live. Imagine that. The police and I will create the better world for everyone."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Ukita tried to enter Sakura TV when he arrived, but it was locked and the security did not want to let him in. After a few seconds of trying, he suffered a heart attack and sudenly collapsed on the sidewalk.</p><p>The Kira team that watched the broadcast was shocked when they saw that scene on TV. Other viewers and workers who worked at the TV station were shocked and interrupted the broadcast for a moment to show what happened in front of their doorway.</p><p>"Damnit! It's Kira! Isn't it?!"</p><p>Aizawa turned and headed to the door.</p><p>"Mr Aizawa! Where are you going?!" Asked detective in calm, but slightly trembling voice.</p><p>"Where Ukita is, of course!" Aizawa was determined to go there as well.</p><p>"That wouldn't be good. Please think about this calmly."</p><p>"Are you telling me that we should just quietly watch TV here?!" The man started to get irritated and angry.</p><p>"If this is Kira's doing, we will just meet the same fate."</p><p>"Kira shouldn't be able to kill without a name! So how could this happen!?"</p><p>"Our aliases and fake police ID are pointless!" Matsuda added. "Has Kira already found out our names?"</p><p>"That may be so," continued L, "If that is the case, it would be a lot easier to kill off all those who are investigating him before making a move. I deduced that he needed a face and name to kill, but from what I just saw, it's not entirely impossible that he may only need a face to kill. All I can say that Kira is within that television station or is in a place where he can watch who enters the building."</p><p>"If Kira is in that area, isn't that more of a reason to go?" Asked Aizawa still ready to go there.</p><p>"He may have only placed surveillance cameras in the area. If we go there unprepared, we'll just be killed."</p><p>"You said that you were risking your life to catch Kira, didn't you?!" Other detective started to lose his patience and shouted at L.</p><p>L was trembling when Aizawa grabbed his arm and lifted him slightly. He refused to met his eyes and show them that he was in fact terrified. 'God... They still don't understand the seriousness of this situation...'</p><p>He, as Alpha, had more expressive feelings. The only one who could understand him better was Mogi and his assistant Watari. The others just reacted unreasonable. But he knew he had to protect them somehow. 'Think quick...!' Although he was terrified, he had to react quickly and not just let them be slaughtered there.</p><p>"Risking my life and doing something that'll easily get me killed are completely different things."</p><p>"What!?"</p><p>L was still shaking. Aizawa noticed it and released him from his grip.</p><p>"Please control yourself, Mr. Ukita was killed. If something were to happen to you as well... I... I will not be able to bear with it and everything will go to waste."</p><p>Once again they focused their attention on the screen.</p><p>
  <strong>"... I want the police to tell me whether or not they will help me create a new world. Please make an announcement on the six o'clock news in four days. I have prepared a video for whichever answer you choose."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Truck entered the buildnig. Literally.</p><p> </p><p>Security members fled to the sides and the glass shattered in all directions. Chief Yagami got out of the vehicle with his head covered and a pistol in his hand.</p><p>"Where is the studio where theire airing the Kira video?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>This just in! A vechicle has just crashed into the Sakura TV!</em>" a Sakura TV speaker stated.</p><p> </p><p>"Well... that's one way to get into the building without being seen." Mumbled L watching closely the scene on TV.</p><p>'But who would...?'</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"This is the police! Stop the program!" Chief Yagami was determined to take those tapes with him at all costs and stop the broadcast.</p><p>Luckily, he suceed.</p><p> </p><p>.o.O.o.</p><p> </p><p>Light was delighted. He smiled contentedly watching TV.</p><p>"God really is on my side. This time, it's not really God, but a Shinigami."</p><p>"So it seems." Agreed Ryuk grining.</p><p>"Another Shinigami has come to the human world. And another Shinigami's Death note has fallen into the hands of someone who agrees with Kira. But, this guy probably also has the Shinigami eyes. Which means, this Kira's abilities are far more powerful than mine. If I leave things the was they are, L might be finished off within the next four days. But, I can't forgive the impostor for dragging down Kira's image with these dirty tactics. If the impostor slips up and is caught, the existence of the Death note could be discovered. That would be bad. I can't let him run wild for too long. What I need most now is to cooperate with the investigation and to figure out L's moves, get close to him, and find out the fake Kira's moves."</p><p>New plans were already forming in his head.</p><p>Him - outsmarting an Alpha and the most powerful man in the world... just how can this life go any better?</p><p> </p><p>.o.O.o.</p><p> </p><p>"Ryuzaki is as you thought." Chief Yagami started to speak when he entered the hotel room in which all team were already gathered. "Leaders of several countries have talked and they want the real L to appear on TV."</p><p>L sipped at his tea, replying, "that would be the most right and reasonable choice. Well, we still have three days, so let's think of a measure to prevent all that. It would annoy me if I'm killed by someone who's jumped on Kira's bandwagon."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"There is a high possibility that this Kira is fake. That's why we should call him the Second Kira."</p><p>"Wait... what...?!"</p><p>"The Second Kira?"</p><p>"Why do you think that there is a second Kira?"</p><p>L started to explain while eating his strawbery cake, "First of all, there are the predicted victims. They were used to convince the TV station employees that he is Kira. Those two victims were only featured in women's magazines and on daytime talk shows. The real Kira has no need to prove himself with such insignificant people. But in the Second Kira's wiew... he couldn't use a criminal that the real Kira might kill before his prediction."</p><p>"Hmm... Ryuzaki. What are the chances that there is a Second Kira?" Asked Aizawa.</p><p>"This time, it's more than a 70% chance. I don't like the way he does things. It's not like Kira."</p><p>"What? Not like Kira?"</p><p>"Kira has always avoided innocent victims, aside from those who tried to catch him. If we catch this Kira, I think we'll get a hint as to how we can catch the other. Mr. Yagami, may I ask your son to cooperate in this investigation?"</p><p>"Does that mean he is no longer a suspect?"</p><p>"No. I can't say that he's been cleared, but I could use his deductive skills."</p><p>'... and perhaps his nature of an Omega.' his inner Alpha spoke to him.</p><p>'Just shut up already!' L felt annoyed by it.</p><p>"If my son wants to cooperate with you, I have no reason to stop you."</p><p>The detective's eyes shone with excitement and a small smile danced on his lips. His thumb out of habit massaged his lips. "Thank you, but... please keep it a secret that this current Kira might be a fake. Please make it seem as if we're chasing the same Kira."</p><p>L was satisfied. He finally got the oportunity to work with that young arrogant Omega. Things will start to get interesting, he was sure of it, and L liked to play dangerous games. As he was sitting there, adrenaline rushed through his veins as he thought about all the possibilities how can he use the whole situation and solve the case.</p><p>'...you know that you can always count on me in this. Things may be very simple if you just let me to lead it all.' L stirred nervously at those thoughts.</p><p>'No! Just shut up! Gezz...'</p><p> </p><p>.o.O.o.</p><p> </p><p>A blonde young woman was walking around the town. A huge creature out of this world flew high beside her. Of course, that creature could only be seen by her and not by the other people who passed by.</p><p>"Hey, Misa... I gave you the Death note, so why don't you use it more for yourself?" The creature asked her.</p><p>"I am using it for myself, Rem, don't worry. I believe in what Kira is doing. I want to find out what kind of a person the real Kira is. I bet that now I got Kira's attention. No... I'm sure of that."</p><p>"That's a dangerous game... you might be killed, do you understand?" Rem looked still worried, altough she didn't want to show that to the girl.</p><p>"It's all right. I'm sure that Kira is kind to those with pure hearts. Anyway, if something happens, I'm stronger than him... because I have the eyes!" The girl named Misa smiled and continued to walk proudly down the streets.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cooperation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light was invited by the detective to start to work with the Kira task force. His father already felt better and he was now able to keep his promise.</p><p>When Light arrived, they shook hands and the detective officially accepted him in their team. And once again detective's intoxicating smell stirred his inner Omega. He tried to ignore it and mask his discomfort. 'Do not forget, I'm the one who should seduce you and not the other way around.'</p><p>L immediately noticed how Light wore carefully selected clothes to perfectly fit his body and match colors nicely, and his nose didn't miss a cologne Light put on that really smelled irresistible with a mixture with his own scent, and frowned. He tried to ignore the idea that Light had done it on purpose to provoke him in some way.</p><p>When Light met the other members of the team, they all introduced themselves to him, with their fake names.</p><p>"This is necessary Light. For safety measures." His father spoke. A bit in apologizing tone.</p><p>"Oh... of course, it's okay, Dad. I totally understand."</p><p>The others were surprised that Light, Chief Yagami’s son and a main suspect is actually an Omega. Although they were all Beta, except Mogi and the detective L who were Alphas, they smelled subtly his scent and couldn't stop wondering about the coincidence that Light is an Omega and their boss, Alpha. Some of them even felt a slight discomfort because of that. Like for example Matsuda who could never keep his mouth shut, "oi... Ryuzaki-?"</p><p>When L turned to him at that moment, with a icy glare, Matsuda whimpered, regretting that he had spoken at all, bowing his head.</p><p>"I know what you mean, Matsuda-san... and I assure you, you don't have to worry about it. I'm aware of our difference, AND resolving this case is a priority."</p><p>Matsuda nodded embarrased and bit his tongue.</p><p>"...now to business." L turned his attention to Light again, "take a look at our current information on Kira."</p><p>L gave him to watch Kira video. And those tapes which were not aired yet.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone just stood behind him in silence. No one gave him any explanations.</p><p>Light watched carefully and thought about the reason the detective could let him watch it. 'Surely he's testing me again in some way to find out if I'm Kira.'</p><p>After a few minutes, L approached him and asked, "Light-kun, what do you think? Did you get something from it?"</p><p>'What can I tell him without raising his suspicion..? Oh, dang it!'</p><p>Light clenched his fists and looked at the detective as he stood up, "there may be more than one person who has Kira's power. There is a good chance that this is not the Kira we've known until now. Up to now, Kira never used suspects for announced killings. And if Kira needs a face and a name to kill, isn't it strange that he was able to kill the detective and the officers who happened to rush to the television-station building?"</p><p>"It... it's the same..." Aizawa spoke amazed.</p><p>"It's exactly the same deduction as L, I mean Ryuzaki." Matsuda added also impressed.</p><p>Chief Yagami was also delighted with Light’s ability to come to the same conclusion. He really wanted for his son's to be cleared of suspicion.</p><p>"That's right, Light-kun. I also think that we are looking at another Kira."</p><p>'I thought so.' Light thout to himself.</p><p>"So, you knew, Ryuga, I mean Ryuzaki? Did you test me, knowing that?" Light crossed his arms looking at the detective with annoyed look.</p><p>"I didn't test you. It's just not convincing if I'm the only one who argues that there is a second Kira. With you coming to the same conclusion, my theory becomes more believable. You've been of great assistance to me, Light-kun. Thank you so much."</p><p>Light's eyes widened, the answer startling him a little. He believed it was something more in the middle of that. But what it could be...? Or... nothing after all?</p><p>"So it's decided. We first have to stop the second Kira. He obviously sympathizes with Kira, and it's not very bright. I think he'll obey the real Kira. So, if we make a fake message from the real Kira, there is a good chance that we can stop him."</p><p>They stood facing each other at a more comfortable distance, both subconsciously aware of their 'problem.' But as until then, they completely ignored it and directed their focus as much as possible on the case that needed to be solved.</p><p>"As expected of you, Ryuzaki. I also thought that would be the best idea."</p><p>"Light-kun... I would like you to play the role of the real Kira."</p><p>Light's eyes widened. So he was brought there for some reason after all. He knew at that moment that he would have to continue to be careful and that there would be no relaxation around the detective.</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>"Yes." Detective answered simply. "With your genius, you should be able to do it. At any rate, we don't have any time to waste. Could you make a script of a message from Kira to air on tonight's news?"</p><p>Shinigami Ryuk, when he heard this, started laughing behind Light's back, quite amused.</p><p>'Damn him. This sneaky weirdo had planned it from the very beginning.'</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Light stayed with the team at the hotel and planned a script he need to write by the end of that evening. It wasn't supposed to be a difficult task, but since the detective was always by his side and since Light always felt his eyes on him, such a simple task seemed impossible to complete. After several hours of frustration, he gave the paper to the detective to read.</p><p>"Ryuzaki, is this all right now?" He asked when he saw the man nearing the end of the reading.</p><p>L started reading again. And again. He saw that Light made several improvements and changes. "I think that this is very good. Though if we don't remove the part which says, 'you can kill, L,' I'll die.</p><p>Light started laughing out loud, "hahah... well, when pretending to be Kira, I thought that he would demand that you be killed." Light put his hands up and crossed them behind his head, and leaned deeper into the armchair, pleased that he had managed to mess with him a bit, he just couldn't resist it. "It's just a bit of a joke. You can change that to whatever you like."</p><p>"Okay." L narrowed his eyes slightly but tried to focus on the task. He took a deep breath. Now he still had to survive until the evening news, and after that he would finally have that part behind him.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Something shocking has happened. In response to the video that was sent and aired on Sakura TV a few days ago, another person claiming to be the real Kira has appeared. The police department has authorized us to broadcast this video. Please take a look."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I am Kira."</strong>
</p><p>The whole team sat in front of the TV and watched the live broadcast carefully.</p><p>
  <strong>"... I am the true Kira. The Kira who was shown on Sakura TV is not. I'm being lenient to the impostor because I know he was only trying to help me, but killing innocent people is against my beliefs. If the impostor truly symphasizes with me and wants to help my cause, I ask that he refrain from killing aimessly and acept my basic principles."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>When the broadcast was over, everyone went to their homes. Light drove home with his father. As they drove to their house, Light asked him, "What do you think, Dad, is there some chance Ryuzaki will stop suspecting me?"</p><p>"I don't know, son... although after today his suspicion of you should diminish, I'm not sure. I hope soon."</p><p>"Hm..."</p><p>"... but I believe in you, son, and your innocence. I hope you will soon be removed from the list of suspects."</p><p>"Thanks, Dad. I hope we can find the real criminal soon, too."</p><p>"Yeah... I only hope this isn't going to be one of those cases that lasts for years."</p><p>Light frowned. He felt a slight uneasiness at the very thought of having to spend a couple of months with the detective or, God forbid, a couple of years.</p><p> </p><p>.o.O.o.</p><p> </p><p>As the detective sat alone in his hotel room, Watari knocked on the door and entered the room. "What did you call me, Ryuzaki?"</p><p>"I called to tell you that by tomorrow I want you to find me 100 Omegas of different genders ranging in age between 18-40. Appearance doesn't play an important role."</p><p>Watari raised an eyebrow at that, "100 Omegas?"</p><p>"Hmm... Make it 200." L added, "And tell each of them they'll get 8000 yen for participating."</p><p>"Um... that's something to do with the case... or?"</p><p>"Well, yeah, we can say that yes."</p><p>The older man didn't want to ask more unnecessary questions about it because he was counting on L to explain everything to him later. At least that was the case until then. So he just asked, "Anything else?"</p><p>"No. That's all for now."</p><p>The man retreated back to his room, leaving the detective alone again.</p><p>-</p><p>The next day when all the members of the team went to their homes, about an hour after that, the volunteers began to gather in front of the door on the agreed place. They were split into several groups. Some were scheduled for an appointment earlier and some later.</p><p>Watari worked to make everything go smoothly. He started letting the first volunteers in the room.</p><p>When the first person came in, L weighed her. A beautiful young black-haired young woman, maybe about 20 years old. That she is an Omega could be seen all over her face. 'Typical.' L thought frowning a bit. When she came in and closed the door behind her, she said "good evening sir" and bowed. L just rolled his eyes inwardly and told her to come to him closer.</p><p>When she approached him, the detective made several circles around her. Slowly focusing on something. The girl could not conclude what was it about and why she was there. The only thing she found out about the man was that he was an Alpha. She just hoped that strange-looking man wouldn't want to try anything with her. She was told that they need volunteers for some simply task. All in all, she was getting ready to run away if that weird-looking Alpha even slightly touch her.</p><p>L finally paused and looked at her again. The girl raised an eyebrow and asked impatiently, "Well, will you explain to me why I'm here?"</p><p>L just looked at her wearily and said, "There's no need for an explanation. Your job here is done."</p><p>"What!? But...-"</p><p>"You can leave the room and let the next participant in. You can take your money downstairs at the reception. Thank you for participating."</p><p>The girl looked at him confused for a few seconds, then turned and left. After her a tall blond young man entered. Unlike that girl, he smiled at the detective and bowed, wishing him good evening more politely.</p><p>L also muttered his greeting, and repeated what he done with the girl with him as well. The young man watched him in anticipation, and when L told him that he had finished what he had called him for, he noticed the disappointment on the young man's face.</p><p>"That's it?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm affraid. Thank you for your time. The money is on the reception."</p><p>The blond young man thanked him and left the room.</p><p>L just sighed.</p><p> </p><p>When all two hundred volunteers passed, L felt exhausted. That simple action exhausted him to the maximum. And the fact that he was not used to communicating with so many people in one day, even spoking to them those few words was too much.</p><p> </p><p>At the end Watari entered the room. He saw that L was already sitting at his computer, pensive and frowning.</p><p>"Well, how did it go? Did you achieve what you had planned?"</p><p>"It didn't go quite the way I had hoped."</p><p>"And how is that, if I may ask?"</p><p>"It was a waste of time, but at least I tried..."</p><p>Watari waited and then asked seeing L hesitate, "did you want to find a partner?"</p><p>"... well, you could say that, but to tell the truth, I was just trying to find someone whose scent would attract me enough. Or to see if one of the Omega will be able to do so."</p><p>"Hm... If you would really want to find someone once, then we can do this again."</p><p>"No. Thank you. I've had enough of this for the rest of my life."</p><p>"Hahah... well, to tell you the truth, you never know when you'll come across someone you want to live to the rest of your life with."</p><p>"Watari, I didn't have that entirely in mind. I'm not one of those people who wants to bond and find a mate. It could be just adventure, something temporrary."</p><p>"Oh... L, but everyone needs someone by their side. Especially Alphas and Omegas."</p><p>"No one would last long beside me, because of the life I lead. And you know that."</p><p>"... and sometimes you're really unbearable and stuborn." The older man said through a joke.</p><p>"Yeah... yeah, that too."</p><p>"Well then. You can always change your mind."</p><p>"Right."</p><p> </p><p>L couldn't tell the man the real reason.</p><p>It wasn’t much because he was looking for a partner, nor was it because he wanted to check how resistant he was to Omegas smells. It was because he wanted to find at least one Omega that would smell better than Yagami Light.</p><p> </p><p>But he failed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me what you think, comments are apprecitated :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Supernatural</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Here I am with a new chapter. It’s a little longer than the other chapters, because I want to get through the story as soon as possible and get to the point where things will start to be more interesting. For now, nothing much significant is happening, but we are slowly getting closer to it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ryuzaki! It's a reply from Second Kira."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"It is..?"</p><p> </p><p>Another Kira's message started broadcasting on TV. Everyone gathered in front of the TV and listened carefully, curious about the answer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Mr Kira, thank you for your reply. I will do as you say."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, we did it!"</p><p>'Well, that was easy.' L thought to himself.</p><p>Light secretly hoped that Kira would try to get Detective L to appear on television to kill him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I want to meet you. I don't think that you have eyes, but, I won't try to kill you. Don't worry."</strong>
</p><p>Light was horrified by that, and only frowned, trying not to draw attention to himself with his reaction. 'Is he stupid!? He talked about the Shinigami eyes in font of the whole world. What the hell...'</p><p>"He just say that he didn't have the eyes, didn't he? What could that mean?" Asked Matsuda.</p><p>"Who knows..."</p><p>L watched and listened to the broadcast with wide eyes and a bad feeling, nibbling his thumb.</p><p>
  <strong>"Please tell me how I can met you without the police finding out. When we meet, we can confirm our identities by showing our Shinigami to each other."</strong>
</p><p>"Whaaat!?"</p><p>"SHINIGAMI?!?"</p><p>Light turned pale. His insides screaming. 'This is horrible... I have to do something fast about this guy, or else...' he had a strong desire to break the TV.</p><p>At that moment, hearing the word Shinigami, Detective L raised his hands in fear and rolled over together with the chair. He remained sitting on the floor and watching TV with terrified look on his face.</p><p>"S-Shinigami... d-do I have to accept the existence of something like that..?"</p><p>Everyone turned their attention to him for a moment.</p><p>"There's no such a thing..."</p><p>Shinigami Ryuk just grinned standing behind them. That whole situation was really interesiting and fun to him.</p><p>"That's right, Ryuzaki. Shinigami don't exist." Light suddenly spoke. If he hadn't been the mass murderer they were looking for, L's reaction would have been hilarious to him, but the situation was unfavorable for him, so he wasn't in the mood to laugh at all.</p><p>"Kira had those criminals in prison write something about Shinigami..."</p><p>"So shouldn't we assume that this is the same Kira? If it's the same person, they can say same things." Soichiro Yagami asked.</p><p>"That can't be, Dad. If this is the same Kira from before, he wouldn't have replied to our video. There is no way that the real Kira would go through the trouble of getting L to appear on TV, only to stop trying to kill him. Then there is another connection between the real Kira and Second Kira?"</p><p>"The word Shinigami. Or, maybe he is just trying to distract us."</p><p>"That's not possible." L finally spoke and put his armchair back on it's original possition. "Is as Yagami-kun says. If the two Kiras were connected, I don't think that he would stop trying to kill me. Second Kira is acting independent of the first. He want's to meet the real Kira." L starts to think it could be some female Kira-fan.</p><p>"That's right," Light continued, already putting pieces together to make more believable story, "he is acting out of interest in Kira. 'Shinigami' probably refers to their killing power. 'We can confirm our identities by showing our Shinigami to each other,' probably means 'we can confirm our identities by showing each other our killing power.' " Light practically used these words to his advantage.</p><p>"That's right. The word Shinigami is a word, that has some meaning between two Kiras. We should try and get him to tell us what it means."</p><p>"So, are you going to respond and force him to be more direct?"</p><p>"No. We shall leave the rest to Kira and Second Kira."</p><p>"Leave it to them?"</p><p>"Second Kira received a message from Kira and is satisfied. He thinks that he got Kira's attention. They also used a word that only the two of them understand. This reply will air today on Sakura TV's six o'clock news. Of course Kira should be watching the exchange between our made-up Kira and Second Kira. Kira would want to prevent second Kira from coming into direct contact with the police. This time maybe, the real Kira may respond."</p><p>"But, if Kira doesn't respond?" Aizawa asked.</p><p>"Yes, I thought of what we could do with second Kira in that case, but... if he reveals more information that Kira doesn't want the police to know, and make Kira more nervous and furious, in order to pressure Kira into meeting him, that would be interesting. It would be more interesting if Kira gets scared and sends a reply in order to avoid that. There is a chance for us to gain some physical evidence from Kira himself. We just need to be patient."</p><p> </p><p>.o.O.o.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde girl came home and threw herself on the bed. Her Shinigami stood beside the bed and watched her.</p><p>"I'm worn out! Modeling sure uses a lot of energy..." Then she remembered something and sat up turning to the being, "Hey, Rem. Can I ask you something?"</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Shinigami always have to have a Death note. So to give one to a human to play with, the Shinigami needs to have two Death notes. That means that Ryuk, who gave the Death note to Kira, tricked the Shinigami king into giving him two, right?"</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"You did that too?"</p><p>"No. The Shinigami King isn't easy to fool."</p><p>"Then how?"</p><p>"I'll just say, I'm one of the few in the Shinigami Realm who know how to kill a Shinigami."</p><p>"Oh! Then you killed a Shinigami and gave his notebook to me?"</p><p>"No. I didn't kill him. I just happened to be around when that Shinigami died."</p><p>"Oh... so, tell me more about it."</p><p>"Don't tell anyone, okay?" Misa listened carefully and Rem continued, "The way to kill a Shinigami is to make them fall in love with a human."</p><p>Misa's eyes widened slightly, it sounded interesting to her, "what a beautiful way to kill."</p><p>"...there once was a Shinigami named Gelus, who used to watch certain girl from the Shinigami Realm. He was looking always from there. The girl was nearing the end of her life one day and he was watching her then and wondered why because the girl was still healthy and young. I was curious too so I watched with him. The girl was walking alone at night on the street. And then suddenly from an aley a man appeared and confessed his love for the girl. It was a man she didn't know. The girl turned him down, of course. The man then took out a knife and tried to kill her. In the meantime Gelus did something that a Shinigami should never do. He used his Death note to save the girl. But that was not good. Shinigami only exist to take lives, not to extend or shorten prematurely. At that moment, Gelus became something which was neither sand nor rust and died. Only his Death note was left. Then Gelus' remaining life was transferred to the girl whose life he saved."</p><p>"Does that mean that the Shinigami wouldn't have died if he hadn't fallen in love with that girl?"</p><p>"That's right."</p><p>"Then... the Shinigami who saved me then was called Gelus."</p><p>"Right. Gelus was in love with you."</p><p>Misa nodded her head. And added, "I see. In order to kill a Shinigami, you need him to fall in love with that human and save that person." Misa clutched her notebook in her hands. She pulled it close and lay down back on the bed. Then she turned to Shinigami and asked, "...and... what about you, Rem? Are you in love with me?"</p><p>"Give it up. You can't kill me."</p><p>"Oh, you figured it out? Hahah... but, now I have something I can tell Kira. I wonder if he knows how to kill a Shinigami? He didn't answered to my message yet, maybe I'll go and tell him something again."</p><p>.o.O.o.</p><p>After a couple of days another message from fake Kira was sent to Sakura TV. That time it was a video and a diary. It was meant to be shown on TV.</p><p>When Light came to the hotel, his father gave him read the page. "Please take a look at the thirtieth."</p><p>-<em>Check for Shinigami at the Tokyo Dome.</em>-</p><p>'I'm pretty sure he's saying he wants to do that on May 30. If we air this, the public will find what he plans to do. Furthermore, he can't see my Shinigami unless he touches my notebook, so how does he plan to do that?'</p><p>- <em>22nd, I'm meeting a friend in Aoyama. We'll show our notebooks to each other.</em>-</p><p>'May 22nd, we'll show our notebooks to each other in Aoyama. If notebook means 'Death note', then it would be understood by me, Kira. And the police will probably pay attention to the May 30 entry which says, 'I'm going to check for Shinigami at the Tokyo Dome during the Giants game.' I'm pretty sure that the Aoyama part of the message is the true message. But, I'm not sure.'</p><p>"Yagami-kun, what do you think?"</p><p>"Right now I can only say that he's an idiot."</p><p>"He is, isn't he? It's obvious that he wants to meet Kira at the Giants match."</p><p>L turned and walked away. 'That's just to distract us. The real message is hidden between them. But which one..? Dammit. I am not Kira so I don't know their secret words.'</p><p>"Doesn't he understand that if we air this there'll be a panic and the game will be canceled?" Soichiro added.</p><p>"To be honest, it's so stupid, that I'm not sure how to deal with it." L put a piece of chocolate in his mouth and went to sit in the armchair. He decided to play dumb because Light would believe him that this false piece of message occupied his attention.</p><p>"If the diary is broadcast then we'll have to announce that the game on the 30th is canceled. But, if we don't, the Second Kira won't make a move. But if he gets angry that we cancelled the game, there's no telling what he'll do."</p><p>"That's all right. The Second Kira seems to worship Kira. I think that we can trust his vow to the Kira we created that he won't kill anyone unnecessarily. Anyway, we'll air the diary and announce the cancelation of the game... and also announce that we're going to close off and inspect all roads around the Tokyo Dome. Furthermore, our 'own' Kira will respond with 'understood. I'll met you there."</p><p>"You don't really think that they would go there even if we're inspecting the roads around the dome, do you?" Light's father asked.</p><p>"I don't think that the real Kira will go, but I'm not sure about the Second." L said and continued to eat sweets.</p><p>'If the fake Kira is caught, I'll have to obtain his notebook.' Light thought to himself. He knew that he need to be faster than L himself.</p><p>"...all we can do is place more surveillance cameras in Aoyama and Shibuya and station undercover officers on the stated dates."</p><p>"Then I'll go to Aoyama and Shibuya since I'd fit right in." Matsuda said.</p><p>"I'll go too." Light added sudenly.</p><p>"Light..." his father started worried.</p><p>"It's all right, Dad. I go to Aoyama and Shibuya occasionally. And, I'd be one who would look most natural hanging out with Mr. Matsui. And the only person the Second Kira is interested in is Kira."</p><p>L sat in his place and turned his eyes to Light. But Light avoided looking at him at that moment. He didn't even have to look at the Detective, he knew that look very well. Full of suspicions, doubts, accusations.</p><p> </p><p>.o.O.o.</p><p> </p><p>Light came home. And it was later than usual. That day he stayed more at the hotel with the detectives.</p><p>"I'm home!"</p><p>His mother walked towards him in the hall to greet him.</p><p>"Light, you're late today."</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>'Hm... because I have to keep everything a secret it would be best to just tell her a little lie.'</p><p>Light wanted it to be believable, so, he knew right away what to tell to her, "I have a girlfriend at the university."</p><p>"Oh... my." His mother was visibly shocked. She subconsciously sharpened her sense of smell but didn't smell anyone on Light. She assumed that her son had not yet gone that far in his relationship. She felt a bit relieved. He was an Omega after all.</p><p>"What?" Sayu immediately ran over hearing what Light had said, "Light has a girlfriend? Wow!"</p><p>"Hey, hey, I'm an 18-year-old collage student. Of course, I have one. You should go for it too, Sayu."</p><p>"Huh? I don't have to go for something like that."</p><p>"Light... what about dinner?"</p><p>"We were at restaurant."</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p> </p><p>When he was in his room with Shinigami, Light locked the door. He sat down at his desk and turned on the computer in order to do a little research on the places that were in the diary of the fake Kira.</p><p>While he searched he started to speak, "Now then, Ryuk... I have something to ask you."</p><p>"Oh, I thought so."</p><p>"Answer me if you can. Can Shinigami who come to the human world talk to each other?"</p><p>"It's hard to say... if I am attached to someone, I think that is against the rules, unless I have the permission of the person I'm attached to. We don't have code against that, so I guess another Shinigami might start talking to me."</p><p>"So, does that mean if fake Kira's Shinigami sees you, there's a chance that he will tell the fake Kira that I am Kira?"</p><p>"That's usually not done, but it depends on his personality."</p><p>"So, I can just assume that you will act how you usually act, right?"</p><p>"Yeah. Even if I see someone with a Shinigami I won't tell you."</p><p>"Well, I think that what you're doing is right."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"So, fake Kira, have you thught this out this far?"</p><p>Light then opened the Note Blue page.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"Aoyama is pretty big, I am searching for ways we could find each other, but... on the 22nd, there is an event at a club called the Note Blue in Aoyama. Ao means "blue" ...and "note". That's pretty elaborate. He may be smartest as I thought. That means I need to be more careful, but... right now, this Note Blue is worth checking out."</p><p>"But, you don't want him to know that you are Kira, right?"</p><p>"Yes, I don't want to let him know that I am real Kira."</p><p> </p><p>.o.O.o.</p><p> </p><p>Light and Matsuda were in Aoyama that day. They were in a group of students that Light said were his friends. He did this to disguise himself among the group, so that if he was spotted by the fake Kira he would not be able to determine who Shinigami was attached to.</p><p>But... he didn't know one detail...</p><p>At the end Misa Amane noticed him and saw that he was Kira because she has Shinigami's eyes so she saw his name.</p><p>Disguised, so that no one would recognize her he was among the crowd. Since she didn't see his lifespan, it was a clear sign that he was the real Kira.</p><p>Satisfied, she left the place and went home.</p><p> </p><p>.o.O.o.</p><p> </p><p>"So, after all... there is no trace of anything happening in Aoyama on the 22nd and Shibuya on the 24th. The only place left is the Dome on 30th." Aizawa stated.</p><p>Light just sat among them, trying to look neutral. He didn't knew if it was a good or a bad thing.</p><p>Then Watari suddenly appeared on L’s laptop and said that the next message had arrived to the TV station, "Ryuzaki, another message was received from the Second Kira. It's postmarked on the 23rd."</p><p>
  <strong>"I have found Kira. To all of the people at the television station and the police, thank you very much."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>'It can't be! Where? In Aoyama? Did his Shinigami find Ryuk and tell him? No... there is no way that he could tell who Ryuk was attached to. I made sure that no one was following me.' Light felt shivers ran up his body. Again a bad news. His palms began to sweat.</p><p>L stared at TV screen, his mind racing, 'If this is true, the only thing that corresponds to this tape being mailed on the 23rd is the 22nd in Aoyama. Matsuda and Light Yagami are the only ones from this investigation who went to Aoyama. Is Light really Kira?'</p><p>"He found him? That's not good..."</p><p>"Yes..."</p><p>"It means that the Second Kira and Kira have teamed up."</p><p>"We are still not sure if they are teamed up. He is only saying that he found him. He may not have contacted him yet. Since we've come to this point... the police will have to send a message to the Second Kira. The police will have to reach out to the Second Kira and offer him good terms in exange for Kira's name." L stated.</p><p>Shinigami was grinning down at Light's back, "Hahah... isn't this a really bad turn of events?"</p><p>'This is not good at all. I don't know how he will react. But I have no reason to stop this.'</p><p>-</p><p>The police broadcasted a message to the fake Kira.</p><p>
  <strong>"... if Kira doesn't know who you are yet, there is still a chance that he will find out. Don't approach Kira out of curiosity. Kira will kill you if you contact him. Or he will just use you. What you can do is reconsider the value of human life, and atone for your crimes by giving us information on Kira, and save the people of the world from Kira's reign of terror."</strong>
</p><p>Misa listened to the broadcast.</p><p>When it was finished, she dressed up and went out on the street.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Her Shinigami asked.</p><p>"I'm going to introduce myself."</p><p> </p><p>She rang the doorbell when she arrived at her destination.</p><p>"Coming!" Sayu started to open the door. When she opened it, she automatically said, "welcome home," but then she saw a young woman in front of the door. "Huh?"</p><p>"Good evening, my name is Misa Amane. I came to give Light an important notebook he left at the university."</p><p>"Could you wait for a second?" Sayu called to Light, who came downstairs, curious. That was indeed suspicious for him.</p><p>"Pleased to meet you. My name is Misa Amane." The blonde young woman bowed when Light appeared before her and closed the door behind him. "I thought you might be worried if you were watching TV. I just couldn't take it anymore. This notebook..." she held out a notebook to Light to see.</p><p>Light gasped... his eyes went wide. He immediately touched the notebook and saw Shinigami next to her.</p><p>He realized that her Death note is real.</p><p>"Come on in." Light invited her in. He had many questions.</p><p>"Huh? Is it all right? I'm so happy."</p><p>When they entered into the house, Sayu and Light's mother stood still in the hall. Light just spoke to the older woman, "Mom, I'll invited her because she came all this way to return my notebook to me. Could you make us some tea or something?"</p><p>"Oh... I suppose I should."</p><p>Misa followed after him and bowed before them.</p><p>Light decided to introduce her as his girlfriend, so he spoke to them in a low voice, "She is the one I was telling you about."</p><p>-</p><p>"Have a seat." Light offered her his chair.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Misa sat down and Light sat on his bed.</p><p>"How did you find me?" Was hist first question. He looked at her with his stern and suspicious look.</p><p>"Ah, I thought so. You didn't make the eye deal, did you? When you have a Shinigami eyes you can see a person's lifespan and name. But... you cannot see the lifespan of someone who has a Death note."</p><p>"Well, I didn't know that detail." Ryuk defended himself when Light gave him a nasty look. Then he turned his attention back to the girl. "Okay, I understand that, but what would happen if you were caught by the police and Kira's secred was discovered?"</p><p>"It's all right. I wasn't caught and if I continue to do as you say, I won't be, right? And I will see L's name. I will become your eyes. So..."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"Please make me your girlfriend!"</p><p>"What? Girlfriend?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>'If I am not careful with her, she might kill me. She's starting to be a real pain in the ass.'</p><p>"That's impossible. There were three times the usual number of surveillance cameras. Anyone in Aoyama would have been caught on camera, including me. If we remained together after that... even being together here isn't good."</p><p>"Try to understand. This is a picture of me when I went to Aoyama." Misa showed him a picture of where she was disguised. Dark short hair and glasses. She was unrecognizable.</p><p>But Light still wasn't satisfied and he didn't want to be her boyfiend fir real.</p><p>"And, what about your fingerprints? You send tapes to the television..."</p><p>"Those anen't my fingerprints! I did put some thought into my actions. A little while back, I lived in the Kansai region. I had a friend who was into the occult. When I told her we should make fake ghost videos and send it to several TV shows, she agreed to help me. I had her dub ten tapes and I made sure not to leave any fingerprints. I took those video tapes and put the Kira picture on it and added sound."</p><p>"And what is that friend doing now?"</p><p>"If you want me to kill her, I'll kill her right now! If you really don't believe me, you can hold on to my Death note. You're just holding on it, so I'll still have ownership and I'll still have my eyes. Isn't that right, Rem?"</p><p>"Yes..."</p><p>"Now, there is no way I can kill you. If I am of no use, you can kill me." She held out her notebook to him and stood motionless in front of him in anticipation.</p><p>'What the..-? Why would she go this far?'</p><p>"But... you might have removed several pages from it. You could be hiding them somewhere."</p><p>"Why are you so suspicious!? I don't mind if you just use me! Believe me."</p><p>"How can you say that?"</p><p>Misa she sat down on the floor in front of him and put her hands on the floor and bowed her head, "exactly one year ago, my parent's were killed by a robber right before my eyes. I couldn't forgive him. The trial was drawn-out and he was even looking at an acquittal. That is when Kira punished him. Kira means everything to me. I just... I just wanted to meet you so badly! I wanted to thank you."</p><p>'All these irrational methods just to meet Kira. But, at least, she can get around surveillance cameras and keep fingerprints off the evidence. She is not as stupid as I thought. She even says that she'll obey me.'</p><p>In Light's head a new plan formed. His ego was inflated and his inner Omega proud of itself. Having someone above you want to obey you didn’t happen every day, even if it was only beta. He smirked to himself and stood up bending down to hug her.</p><p>Misa was delighted when she felt his arms around her. Light started speaking to her ear, "I understand, I can't be your boyfriend, but I can act like I am. Those eyes you gave up half of your life for, to meet me and to help me, will be a valuable veapon."</p><p>"Thank you. I'll try hard to make you love me."</p><p>'I'll have her meet L to find out his name and eliminate the entire task force. I'll kill her afterwards. That's right. She is the only person who knows Kira's identity. I can't let her live for long.'</p><p>But Misa had her own plans... she didn't do it for no reason. She had everything planned out.</p><p>"Acting like my boyfriend, huh? That's good enough to start with. So then, could you show me your Shinigami?"</p><p>Light hesitated but spoke, "Yeah, all right. Could you turn around?"</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>He touched her hand with a piece of paper torn from a notebook. Then she turned around and saw Ryuk.</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>"He is a completely different type of Shinigami from Rem, isn't he? I already know your name, Ryuk. Pleased to meet you."</p><p>"Yeah, pleased to meet you too."</p><p>"Oh... yeah, Light... I wanted to tell you something more. Do you know how to kill a Shinigami?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize for all the mistakes. English is not my mother language so I believe there are few of them. But, let me know what you think so far! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light was happy and satisfied that in the end he was the first to get hold of the fake Kira. He again had the lead in the battle between the two of them, Kira and L. After a long conversation with Misa, he got the idea for Misa to send another and last message to the TV station. He thought about it briefly and then he said, "Misa, I think it would be good to send another message to that TV station. Now I'll tell you what to say. Okay?"</p><p>"Sure! Don't worry..." The girl retaliated enthusiastically and turned into an ear.</p><p>"It will go like this: 'I will stop trying to meet Kira. I'd like to thank the police for their advice. But I am going to help Kira erase evil from the world. I will follow his example to get his acceptance. I will begin by punishing criminals that Kira hasn't punished yet. Also... I plan to make this world a better place by spreading this power among those who are worthy.' "</p><p>"Spread the power..?" Misa asked confused.</p><p>"It's a line to throw off the investigation. There are already two people with this power, so it will not be strange if there is a possibility that there are more. And if they believe that power will spread, there will be panic. So can you do that?"</p><p>"You don't have to ask. Just tell me to do it. I'll do whatewer you say."</p><p>"Also, one more important thing."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"If you are caught by the police, as a suspect, don't say anything about us or the notebook. There is not proof against you as long as they get a hold of the notebook and verify it. Can you promise me that?"</p><p>"I promise! So then, we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend, right?" Misa smiled sweetly.</p><p>"Well, I guess so." Light didn't feel so enthusiastically about it.</p><p>"Now! For my conditions." The girl raised her finger and spoke in a serious tone as if she were talking about some of the most important things in the world. "Go on a date at least once a week."</p><p>Light sighed and rolled his eyes inwardly. "That's impossible," he spoke.</p><p>"Why?" Misa looked visibly ofended.</p><p>"It doesn't seem like you understand unless I tell you. L already suspects that I am Kira."</p><p>"What?!" Misa gasped, "then L's is pretty amazing... Everyone's saying that he doesn't understand or that he is stupid. But he actually figured that much..." her mood switched in a seccond.</p><p>"But thanks to that, I've also been able to get close to him."</p><p>"Huh? L and Kira are in contact with each other!? You're both amazing! It's making me kind of excited." She stirred in the chair excitedly, her eyes sparkling.</p><p>Light continued completely ignoring her reactions, "... so, even if I am Kira, L thinks that he is safe as long as he hides his name. He came out and told me he was L in order to directly investigate me. But, he is only positive because there isn't anyone else who could possibly be Kira. And if I play it right, he will trust me and we will investigate together."</p><p>"So... all you have to do is to take me to where L is?"</p><p>"Sadly, it's not that simple. Besides, If someone close to me suddenly steps into the picture, and actions of Kira and second Kira change, that person will be suspected of being the Second Kira. It would be bad for us if he makes the connection. Do you understand now what I am trying to say?"</p><p>"Kind of... so it mean that we can't go on dates? We can't meet in public because you're affraid that he will suspect you more?"</p><p>"No. We should take some time to think of a plan so you can see L without letting him know that you are around."</p><p>"Oh... okay."</p><p>"I will need you in order to eliminate L. I wan't to be able to keep in direct contact with you."</p><p>"Thank godness..."</p><p>"So... in order to make sure that our meetings don't stand out, I'm going to see other girls."</p><p>"Huh? What do you mean by that?!" Misa squealed irritated.</p><p>"Well..."</p><p>She stared into him, deadly serious, her shinigami eyes shining red. "I don't want you to! If I see you with another girl, I'll kill her."</p><p>But Light wasn't much affraid of it. He luckily had both notes. "Listen, Misa, sweetie... this isn't a game. We are both risking our lives to change the world, aren't we?" He put his hands on her bare shoulders to calm her down.</p><p>"Yeah... but... I love you more than the world."</p><p>"What are you talking about? I thought that your feelings towards me were those of just a Kira admirer. And, we just met... how you can say that?"</p><p>"Haven't you ever experienced love at first sight?"</p><p>"Never."</p><p>"Well... yes. I wanted to meet Kira out of gratitude and approval not out of love. But when I first time laid my eyes on you..."</p><p>'What is with this girl...?' Light frowned and narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"Then if you love me, you'll obey me. You just told me that you don't mind being used, and just earlier you insisted that you would do as I say, right?"</p><p>"But I won't allow you to date other girls. Those are two different things."</p><p>"I have both notebooks. If you won't obey, I'll kill you."</p><p>"I won't let you do that, Yagami. If you try to kill her, I will write your name in my notebook and kill you. I can see her lifespan. If she dies before that date, I will assume that you killed her." Shinigami Rem suddenly stood for Misa.</p><p>"Wouldn't you die if you use your notebook to save her?"</p><p>"That's right! You will die!" Misa gasped and looked in Rem's dirrection, surprised.</p><p>"That's right, but I don't care."</p><p>Light's mother interrupted them by knocking on the door, "Light, it's already late. You shouldn't keep a girl until such a late hour..."</p><p>"Oh... it's all right, mother. We had some longer conversations. We are be going now..."</p><p> </p><p>When he see Misa off, he returned to his room pensive. Suddenly, he learned too much new information that needed to be processed. Most ideally in his favor.</p><p>But what Shinigami did at the end bothered him the most at that moment.</p><p>'That Shinigami will kill me if I kill that girl. Does that mean I have to deal with her until she dies? Not only that... I am forced to protect her so she doesn't get caught by the police.'</p><p>Light sat in the dim room behind his computer, searching for informations about Misa.</p><p>'In order to kill a Shinigami, that Shinigami has to use the Death note to save a human's life that is has fallen in love with. I can't kill Rem by using the Death note to control someone to attack Misa. If Misa is put in danger, I will be suspected first and be killed. Right now, she's an even bigger nuisance than L is.'</p><p>He found her on the internet and looked at the photos. 'She does something as conspicuous as this?'</p><p>He continued to scroll down, his mind racing. He was even more worried about how things would turn out and whether the girl would really obey him. Somehow he doubted it.</p><p>'What will happen if it's discovered that I met with someone like this? Damn! She is in the way, no matter how I think about it. What should I do? No, besides that, I should think of a way to use her eyes to kill L. If I just eliminate him...'</p><p> </p><p>.o.O.o.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, everyone." Light entered the hotel room greeting everyone present.</p><p>"Yagami-kun, good timing. A video message from Second Kira just arrived." L immediately stated.</p><p>"Another one? That was fast..."</p><p>"Yes. But I think this is the last one. Take a look at it."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I will not contact Kira. I would like to thank the police for their advice. But I'm going to help Kira punish the world's evil and gain his approval. I will begin by punishing criminals that Kira hasn't punished yet. Also I will spread this power among those who are worthy and make this world a better place by...-"</strong>
</p><p>L interrupted the video and turned off the TV.</p><p>"Watching this makes me feel that Kira and the Second Kira have joined forces." L said, stuffing a piece of cake into his mouth.</p><p>"How do you know that?" Light asked, his eyes slightly narrowed and frown forming on his face. He didn't hope for that kind of answer.</p><p>"Didn't you sense it? I thought you would get the same impression. First of all, his attitude towards meeting Kira completely changed. Also, he now says that he wants to punish criminals that Kira didn't punish in order to gain his approval. Why didn't he do this before? He probably never thought that far, so... It's likely that he's working with Kira and was told to say that. He was also ordered to try to hide the fact that they are working together."</p><p>"I see... that probably means that Kira isn't thinking about his actions too much." Light said and crossed his arms on his chest. He tried to take a relaxed position, although he was afraid of what would happen next. But one thing was for sure. He had nothing to fear. L had always suspected him anyway. And he never had the evidence.</p><p>"Yes..." L continued to speak while licking a chocolate from a donut.</p><p>Light tried to ignore it by looking somewhere in front of him, but then he would glance from time to time at the detective as he was licking the thing perversely.</p><p>"Did Kira encounter something he couldn't overcome? He probably was trying to scare us by making it obvious that he did recruit the Second Kira." Light hardly managed to continue the conversation when he saw the detective started licking his own fingers.</p><p>That mere action stirred something inside of him.</p><p>"Their union is really threatening. But this lessens the suspicion I had of you." Those words tore Light out of his trance.</p><p>"What do you mean Ryuzaki?" Chief Yagami suddenly asked.</p><p>L started throwing sugar cubes into his tea sitting calmly in his armchair with his back to them, and spoke: "if Light was Kira, then he wouldn't have sent in a video like this. He would have tried to threathen me, L, into appearing on television again. Maintaining that lie that they aren't working together, he would place the responsibility on Second Kira. And this is what he'd have him say, 'I stopped because Kira told me to,' but I don't think that warning would come from the real Kira. Kira should be happy if L died."</p><p>"Ryuzaki..."</p><p>"Yes?" L stopped stirring his tea.</p><p>"I would never do that if I were Kira."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I know your personality. L would never go on TV, no matter how he was threathened. He wouldn't want to die in someone else's place. He would think of some way to escape."</p><p>L had never felt so offended in his entire life. Primarily because Light's words were mostly true. But Light didn't know, nor was he aware of how much L risked by exposing himself to him, the prime suspect. And L didn't know at all why Light's words hurt him so much.</p><p>He gritted his teeth and forced a smile on his face as sweetly as he could, not too forced to be obvious, he turned to the young man at last and said: "You figured it out."</p><p>Chief Yagami intervened in their conversation again, "Light, stop saying 'if I were Kira.' I don't like hearing it, even hypothetically."</p><p>"Sorry, Dad. But I want to tell Ryuzaki what I think. I have to pose the scenario hypothetically in order to solve this case quickly and to clear my name. Besides, it's because I'm not Kira that I can talk in that way."</p><p>L wanted to retaliate in the same way. He turned back to his cup of tea and began to stir the already formed syrup.</p><p>"You're right. You are not Kira. No... it would be a problem if you were Kira. Because you are... my first friend ever."</p><p>By saying that obvious lie Detective wanted to throw Light out of the tracks. But he didn't ever dream about it that those words would hurt him back, like boomerang. L felt squeezing in his heart an odd feeling, yet so powerfull. For a moment he regreted saying those words.</p><p>Light's eyes widened, but L didn't have the opportunity to see the confusion that appeared on the young man's face because he was busy dealing with his own feelings. For a moment it occurred to the Detective that he wanted him and Light to be real friends. He wanted to be able to say those words honestly and not just for some benefit.</p><p>"Yeah. You are a friend I have so much in common with." Light finally spoke after a brief pause.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Indeed they had so much in common. Such a pity.</p><p>"I'm sad you've been taking breaks from school. I would like to play tennis with you again." Light continued, still feeling confused. Those words caught him off guard, but he knew L had said it on purpose just to annoy him. Because it was really illogical that they could just like that to become friends. But... problem was, what if L was honest..? Light tried to shook away that idea.</p><p>L looked up at him and smiled again even if he fought urge to run away and curl up in his bed, "yeah... me too."</p><p>"But, maybe as a replacement, I could stay and play that chess game that we promised each other..."</p><p>"Yes, maybe we could. If that's not a problem for you when we're done investing today."</p><p>Light returned a small smile and settled down on the couch.</p><p>-</p><p>Watari brought some black suitcase and laid it on the table. When he opened it, he took out a wooden chessboard that had been folded in half. When he unfolded it, Light could see a wooden chess pieces stacked in the middle. And the board... that one was really huge, large about 30 inches on each side.</p><p>"Wow..." Light spoke impressed as he watched Watari line up the figurines on the board.</p><p>"So... I guess you like it?"</p><p>"Well, yeah is really nice. I have never had the opportunity to see a chessboard like this. And as you know I am a fan of this game."</p><p>"Yeah, me too... that's why I ordered this piece. It's all hand made. I carry all this with me wherever I go to solve cases. And when I want a little relaxation Watari and I play a few rounds." L genuinely smiled as he watched the old man stacking last figurines on the board. "Thank you, Watari."</p><p>Light came closer and sat in the armchair in front of L. A chessboard stretched between them.</p><p>"What do you want to be?" L suddenly broke the silence.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"White or black?"</p><p>"Oh... white, I guess."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Watari bowed and wished them good luck and withdrawn from the room. Everyone has already gone home and the two young geniuses were left alone with their game.</p><p>It was the first time the two of them were left alone. Light immediately, as soon as Watari closed the door behind him, realized this fact and felt a growing nervousness. He lifted his gaze from the wooden figures in front of them and looked at the detective who ran his thumb through his lips, an act that Light already knew well and which meant the detective was already planning his five moves in advance, and his smell only intensified, and Light's inner Omega squirmed from the sensation.</p><p>That stirred something in the younger man once more and he only hardly separated his eyes from the dark haired man before him and focused on the game.</p><p> </p><p>In silence, they started playing chess, L only once in a while was taking candies from the bowl that was placed next to the board.</p><p>They played not aggressively, but slowly and cautiously. The game really got longer and more complicated, neither of them wanted to give up nor make mistake.</p><p>Shinigami Ryuk watched them with interest and grinned standing by Light's side.</p><p>It looked like it would be a draw until the very end but Light made a mistake and it cost him the win.</p><p>"Checkmate." L stated and looked up at the boy in front of him a small smirk dancing across his lips.</p><p>Light just crossed his arms and said in slightly irritated tone, "well... a well-deserved victory. Congratulations."</p><p>"Thank you." A genuine smile appeared on L's face. It was really amusing to see Light huffing like that. He indeed didn't like to loose. But who likes? "You may be more lucky next time."</p><p>Light after that looked at his watch. "Well... if this game didn't last this long, we'd have time for the next round, but unfortunately, I should go."</p><p>"Well... okay then."</p><p>Then suddenly out of nowhere, Light got the idea and acted right on it. Probably because he was very annoyed with the detective that whole day, so he wanted to charge him in some dirty way.</p><p>He decided to use his Omega abilities for the first time in such extent. He never done that nor he dreamed ever doing something like that but he was so pissed at the detective that it looked like a right thing to do. On the other hand he wasn't even sure if it would work.</p><p>He 'accidentally' shove down L's bowl of candy. It landed to the floor with a clang. It was made from some metal so it didn't break into pieces. This distracted the detective and he turned his attention to the floor and Light immediately apologized and bent down to pick up the candy deliberately adjusting so that the detective would have a good view of his his bottom half of the body.</p><p>L only smirked realizing that. On the other hand, his inner Alpha wanted to just jump Light right there, but L managed to hold it back. He knew he wasn't some horny teenager who wanted to fuck everyone in front of him. So he just simply commented, pissing Light off even more, "nice try, Yagami-kun."</p><p>Light straightened up pretty fast, with a bowl in his hand and his face red as a tomato. He tried to make an innocent look and he was successful, since it was sincere, mostly because he was really embarrassed with himself.</p><p>'Hell, what was I just thinking about when I decided to embarrass myself like this?'</p><p>L was looking at him playfully, rubbing his lips with circural motions. His fingers really longed to grab that boy and do all the sinful things with him he could even imagine. But he silenced his inner instinct.</p><p>Light just breathed out an apology, "I'm sorry. It wasn't on purpose," and his face flushed even more. Then he put a bowl back on the table, and collected himself. L was lucky that the candy were all wrapped in the paper.</p><p>Ryuk watched it all with delight, and visibly amused he began to laugh. Light barely restrained himself from shouting at him. He made a note to himself that he will take care about it later.</p><p>"Did Yagami-kun forgot that he is an Omega?"</p><p>"No... I did not. But it was my obligation to pick them up because I was the one who scattered them on the floor."</p><p>"You're right, but it could have been done in a slightly more civilized way. You are lucky that I'm a gentleman."</p><p>Light just sighed crossing his arms again and L continued, "by doing so you can only raise my suspicions of you being Kira to an even higher level."</p><p>"Don't worry, that will not happen again."</p><p>L just continued to look at him with his challenging look so Light added, "I need to go now. See you tomorrow."</p><p>"Good night, Yagami-kun. I wish you sweet dreams."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are apprecitated :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A new challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Friend, huh? Aren't you glad, Light?" Ryuk asked the young man really curious of his answer and hovered beside him grin never leaving his face.</p><p>"Damn Ryuzaki immediately noticed the connection between Kira and fake Kira. I need to eliminate him quickly."</p><p>"Oh, really?" He chuckled.</p><p>'This makes it all the more dangerous for me to see Misa.' As Light thought about it, he heard steps behind him.</p><p>"Light!"</p><p>He heard a familiar female voice behind him. He turned and at that moment Misa threw herself on him, knocking him to the ground and ending up on the sidewalk on top of him.</p><p>"I just couldn't wait two weeks. I was just about to go to your house!" She smiled excitedly at him.</p><p>Light only stared up at her for a few seconds without a word.</p><p>'This is the first time I've really wanted to hit a woman,' he thought irritated.</p><p>"I just wanted to see you so badly."</p><p>Light got to his feet and tried to look that he is interested in seeing her as much as she was excited to see him, even though he didn’t share that same enthusiasm. "Well, come over to my house."</p><p> </p><p>When Sayu heard that Misa had come home with her brother, she grabbed every magazine Misa was in and enthusiastically greeted her, "welcome Misa! I saw you in a whole bunch of magazines!"</p><p>"Sorry for the intrusion." Misa retorted enjoying praises like a real celebrity she was.</p><p>"Mom, please get some tea." Light said to his mother and they went upstairs to his room.</p><p> </p><p>"Rem..." Light turned his attention to the bony shinigami, "you are Misa's ally, aren't you?"</p><p>"Yes. I've watched her many times from the Shinigami Realm. I've developed a bit of affection for her."</p><p>"Affection, even though you are a Shinigami?"</p><p>"You don't seem to like that I said that I would kill you if you tried to kill her."</p><p>"Does this mean that if Misa is happy, you'll feel fine?"</p><p>"Yes, you could say that. I just don't wan't to see her unhappy."</p><p>"Misa is... so in love with me." Light pulled blonde girl to him. Plans formed in his head.</p><p>"Light..." Misa was surprised bud enjoyed his attention.</p><p>"Misa?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Would my happiness make you happy?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Then could you ask Rem to kill L? Rem wants you to be happy. If L catches one of us, we will both be unhappy."</p><p>Ryuk laughed, the whole that whole show was really interesting to him. "A Shinigami can't tell a person's name to someone who has a notebook, but there is no restriction against Rem killing anyone."</p><p>"Yeah... if you kill L, I think I can love Misa more and I would be grateful to you. It will make us both happy."</p><p>Misa turned to her Shinigami with pleading look on her face, "Rem... I wan't Light to love me. Light and I will be grateful. That would be my happiness," and she shamelessly begged her to sacrifice for them.</p><p>There was a brief silence and Light already thought Shinigami would say no. But in the end Rem answered: "fine, Light Yagami. I don't like you, but I will kill L for you."</p><p>Light's eyes widened. He stopped to breathe for a second.</p><p>Rem continued, "L is a human who means nothing to me."</p><p>Misa ran to Sinigami and hugged her. "Thank you, Rem..! That's my Rem!"</p><p>Light just stood in the place as if petrified. In his head the whole world was spinning. 'L will die... this easily..?' For some reason it was hard to breathe, but he managed to put a mask on his face and show them that he didn't care at all... about that certain person.</p><p>When did he started to care anyway..??</p><p>He was sure he didn't.</p><p>"So... when I should kill him? If you take me to whenever he is I can kill him immediately." Shinigami asked.</p><p>"Well... it's still too soon to make a decision now. I'll give you an answer after I think of a way to kill him tonight."</p><p>"All right."</p><p>Light then continued, "listen, no matter what, don't kill him until I give the order. No matter what!" </p><p>After that Light turned to Misa, "give me you cell phone number."</p><p>"It's about time! Tell me yours too!"</p><p>"No, I can't give you mine."</p><p>"Why not? We are lovers!" Misa started to practically yell at him, frustrated.</p><p>"I told you, I'm under surveillance by the police. The police these days can listen in on specific phone conversations."</p><p>"In that case, here! I'll give you one of my own cell phones. I ended up with three after using them for different things." Misa took out one of her cell phones from her purse and handed it to him.</p><p>"That's a good idea. Using your phone would probbably be all right."</p><p>"All right! I'll give you a love call every day. I'll also send you a lot of text messages." Young woman already started to day dream, but she was quickly thrown off the clouds. "No. I'll keep it off. I'll be the only one making calls, and I'll only tell you what you need to know."</p><p>"What? No way! When are you going to call?"</p><p>"Probably tomorrow. I'll call even if I'm not going to execute L."</p><p>"Tomorrow?! It doesn't sound like something a lover would call about... but... I can talk about love afterwards."</p><p>"Well Misa, go home for today."</p><p>"What?! Why? It's only seven. The time for lovers has just begun, hasn't it? We can go get dinner, look at the night sky, and after that, the main event..."</p><p>"Misa..." Light suddenly leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Not because he longed for her kisses, but because he wanted to silence her and satisfy her for the day. At no cost would he want to spend his time in her company doing all those 'romantic' things with her.</p><p>Only then did he realized how much he felt repulsion towards her.</p><p>"Okay...? Go home for today."</p><p>"Yes..."</p><p>"Also, when you're talking outside with Rem, whisper and make sure no one is around."</p><p>"Okay..."</p><p> </p><p>Misa finaly leaved, to Light's relief, and once inside again he sat at his desk, thinking.</p><p>Ryuk sat at the edge of Light's bed as he spoke, "that kiss was so sudden, it surprised me."</p><p>"I need to keep Misa deeply in love with me."</p><p>"Oh..?"</p><p>"Besides that, I need to decide if I should kill L tomorrow. L hasn't made himself public yet. So if Ryuga dies... I have to prepare for people be more suspicious of me."</p><p>"I see... for a moment I thought that you were hesitating because he said that you were his friend."</p><p>"Friend? I was just giving him what he wanted. From the begining, I've said that if it's friendship he wants, then I'll give it. Ryuga is Light Yagami's superficial friend. But L is Kira's enemy. Since he revealed that he is L, I must kill him. If I kill L with an accident, there won't be many who would suspect that I am Kira. Even if someone does suspect there is not proof. I can only speculate what will be done after L dies. This is all a wager now. Tomorrow will be L's date of death."</p><p> </p><p>.o.O.o.</p><p> </p><p>L was sitting in the armchair and looked at the evidence they had picked up from videotapes sent to the TV station by the fake Kira.</p><p>There were a couple of hair samples and snack crumbs.</p><p>"Mr Yagami... if I die within the next few days, your son is Kira," he suddenly spoke to the older man.</p><p>"What did you just say?!" Soichiro stood up and clenched his fists.</p><p>"Yeah... what are you talking about?" Matsuda asked too.</p><p>"I will make sure that you have ready acess to Watari, I'm counting on you."</p><p>"Ryuzaki! You said he was almost entirely cleared, but I want the truth. How likely is it that he's...?"</p><p>"Even I don't know how I trully feel. This has never happened before. If Kira and the Second Kira are working together, I'm in big trouble. So I might not be analizing the situation calmly. I might be considering him as a suspect just because there's nobody else. Despite that, if I'm killed now, please asume that your son is Kira."</p><p>Soichiro was taken aback by the detective's statement, but he had confidence in the younger man.</p><p>'I may be caught off guard again, but it can't be helped. This is all a wager now.'</p><p> </p><p>.o.O.o.</p><p> </p><p>Light was walking around the school yard with a dark-haired young woman. They were talking about something when Light spotted the Detective sitting alone on the bench, reading some book. He stopped.</p><p>"What's wrong?" The woman asked.</p><p>L also spotted him and pretending to be his good friend started waving at him, "hey, Yagami-kun!" ...with a smile on his face.</p><p>Light came closer and stopped in front of him. L just said briefly, "hello," and the smile instantly disappeared from his face when he saw Light looking gloomily at him.</p><p>"Takada-san, I want to talk to him for a bit. Could we continue this later?"</p><p>"Oh... yes..." she replied and left them alone.</p><p>"Was that okay?" the detective asked, and at that moment he began to smell someone else's scent on the young man. His inner alpha began to protest and this caused a slight surge of jealousy erupting in him, which fortunately the detective managed to restrain and ignore. That way, it could go unnoticed. </p><p>"More importantly, didn't you say that you were affraid to appear in front of people? Are you allright out of there?" Light asked ignoring his question.</p><p>"I realized that as long as you're not Kira, it's okay. You're the only one outside who knows I'm L. So I've told everyone at headquarters that if I die in the next few days they assume that you are Kira."</p><p>'What!? Damn him!'</p><p>"...and you told me that you've been sad because I've been taking breaks from school. So I came here for a change of pace. As long as I don't die, college is a fun place."</p><p>Light noticed that L's smell intensified. The more he hated it, the more he liked it. He felt torn. "Yeah... when you are not here, it's so boring. No one can match my level of conversation." He stated casually.</p><p>"So that explains why you're with the 'brilliant' Takada."</p><p>"Well, something like that."</p><p>Light was frustrated with the whole situation. He wanted to get over it as soon as possible, but on the other hand he couldn't just kill him like that. 'As soon I decided and found the way how to kill him he suddenly appears to distract me from my decision, and to prevent me from killing him. This is exactly what he wants... and his damn scent...argh!'</p><p>"Shall we have some cake in the cafeteria?" L asked and started to get up and put on his sneakers that had been lying under the bench until then.</p><p>"Sure. My next lecture was cancelled."</p><p>"That's good. I wonder if they have shortcake."</p><p>"Well, who knows?"</p><p> </p><p>"Light!"</p><p> </p><p>Both young men stopped and turned their attention to te squeaky voice.</p><p>"There you are! I came because I had a photo shoot near by!" Misa Amane ran after them and stopped right behind.</p><p>'Misa, you idiot!' Light had the urge to slap her.</p><p>Misa then turned her attention to the dark-haired Detective, with a sile on her face, "a friend of yours? He is so unique and cool... and he is an Alpha." About that fact she was not happy and her smile faded.</p><p>But different things were playing in Light's head. 'No... actually... I've won! Misa can see Ryuga's real name.'</p><p>"I'm Light's girlfriend, Misa Amane. Pleased to meet you." Misa said proudly, and she wanted to make it clear to that man that Light was hers.</p><p>"I'm Hideki Ryuga," L answered his big gray eyes scaning her.</p><p>"Huh? Hideki Ryuga?"</p><p>"Yeah... he has the same name as that idol. Isn't it funny?" Light tried to stop her from making stupid remarks.</p><p>'But it's different from the name I am seeing...' Misa thought but didn't say a word.</p><p>Light turned to L, pleased that he would soon find out his name and be able to kill him whenever he wanted, by himself, but when he saw the look on the detective's face, he was confused. L actually laughed.</p><p>'Why is he laughing? Does this mean he noticed? But if he's guessed that she's the Second Kira, there is no way he would be laughing...'</p><p>And then all of sudden Detective stated, "Yagami-kun... I'm jealous."</p><p>Both Light and Misa gasped and looked at him confused.</p><p>"I've been a huge fan of yours since the August issue of Eighteen."</p><p>"What? Really? I'm so happy!" Misa started to smile again from ear to ear.</p><p>Then they were suddenly surrounded by Misa's fans. They started asking her various questions and talking to her.</p><p>And then when there was more crowded Misa felt someone's hand on her ass and exclaimed in shock: "hey! Who touched my butt?"</p><p>She turned and saw a black-haired man behind her, who was looking at her confusedly, and when he noticed that he had been caught in the act, he started shouting making circles around her, "how disgraceful! I can't forgive anyone who would take advantage of this situation. I'll find the culprit."</p><p>"Ryuga! You're so funny!" She was always easy to entertain.</p><p>"I want to touch her too!" Someone else added.</p><p>Light as until then was occupied with his plan to find out about L's name. 'At any rate, I want to ask Misa what L's name is as soon as possible, but those people are in the way...'</p><p>"Misa! It's time! Are you planing to be late again?" Her manager came for her, visibly angry at her behavior.</p><p>"Uh... I'm sorry..."</p><p>"Let's go!"</p><p>'This is good. Once Misa is out of here, I just have to give her a call and ask her for L's name.'</p><p>"See you after work, Light!" Misa wawed after him.</p><p>"Now then, shall we go, Yagami-kun?"</p><p>"Yeah... but, sorry, could you go ahead? I need to go to the restroom first..."</p><p>"I see. Well then..." L continued on his way to the cafeteria. Light waited for him to walk away and pulled out Misa's phone to call her.</p><p>'It's over now... It's been fun, L.'</p><p>He put the phone to his ear and waited. Then he heard the phone ring behind him. He turned, his brows furrowed.</p><p>"Yes? Hello?"</p><p>"What do you mean, 'hello'?"</p><p>"Oh, this cell phone must have been dropped by someone in that commotion earlier."</p><p>'He must have... back there...' Light remembered what had happened just minutes ago when someone accidentally grabbed Misa's butt.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Yeah... that's Misa's cell phone, so... I'll give it back to her."</p><p>"I see. I understand."</p><p>Light approached him and L gave him the phone and kept going.</p><p>'He probably thinks he won. But Misa has another phone.'</p><p>He heard the phone ring again, this time it was really the Detective's phone. He decided to stay and listen.</p><p>"Oh, this time is my cell phone. Yes? Yes... I see. We did it. I understand."</p><p>It was short. L cut the line and turned to him: "this may be good and bad news to you, but... Misa Amane has just been taken into custody under suspicion of being the second Kira."</p><p>Light and Shinigami felt as if they had been struck by lightning.</p><p>'When in the world he find out about Misa?!? I never thought he'd catch her this quickly.'</p><p>And Ryuk was impressed.</p><p>Detective started to explain. "There were hairs and fibers, among other things, attached to the masking tape sealing the tapes the Second Kira sent. We discovered many matching samples of evidence in her room. There will be probably a riot, but if we charge her with being the second Kira, we're telling the public that she's voluntarily coming with us because her manager is suspected of drug possesion. The truth will probably never go public."</p><p>'I was careless... that video. I should have destroyed all the evidence. In the end, Ryuga choose to protect himself by being with me instead of hidding. He confronted the heart of the matter... this wager is my... no... actually the challenge is just beginning, L.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Updates will be slow from now on... it will last probably until the end of this year. I'm sorry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A new plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Watari, has she said anything?"</p><p>"No... she hasn't said anything yet."</p><p>"Send me a visual of her."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes, quickly."</p><p>A blonde young woman appeared on the screen. She was all tied up. Her eyes were covered with a metal mask and she was dressed in white strait jacket in which she had her hands tied. Her legs were tied as well as her whole body. Literally, even if she wanted to, she wouldn't be able to move. She had those special powers after all.</p><p>"Ryuzaki! What is this?"</p><p>"I've apperhended her as the second Kira. This, at the very least, is necessary." L answered simply and continued to stare at the screen.</p><p>Soichiro Yagami spoke, "indeed, there was enough evidence in Amane's room to mark her as the Second Kira, but..-"</p><p>"Yes. There's no mistake. Now, all we have to do is make her tell us how she kills. Whether she knows Kira, and if she knows who he is..." then L turned to Watari's voice, "Watari, take the proper precautions, but do whatever you need, I don't care what, to get her to confess."</p><p>"All right."</p><p>Everyone watched in astonishment. But L only added: "...also, Mr. Yagami... I'm probably going to bring in Light to testify as the prime suspect. Please be prepared."</p><p> </p><p>.o.O.o.</p><p> </p><p>"Ryuzaki, she started talking."</p><p>"Finally after three days... give me visulas and sound quickly!" L jumped on the couch and adjusted himself so that he could see the monitor on which the young woman appeared again.</p><p> </p><p>"...I can't take it anymore... kill me! Hurry up, and kill me!"</p><p>"I guess it was too much for a 20-year-old girl. She must be at her limit." Matsuda spoke, feeling sorry for her.</p><p>"Misa Amane, can you hear me?" L spoke through microphone which changed his voice into a robotic one.</p><p>"I can hear you, please kill me now."</p><p>"Is this because you admit to being the Second Kira?"</p><p>"No! I don't know anything about the Second Kira! I can't take this anymore, I'd rather die. Now, hurry! Kill me! You should be able to kill me immediately, right?!" Misa pretended to speak to the voice, but actually begged Rem, who was by her side all the time, to kill her.</p><p>"Misa, do you mean...?"</p><p>"Yes, kill me."</p><p>"You want me to kill you?" Rem asked one more time. But she dudn't want to kill her dear human.</p><p>"Yes, kill me. I can't take it anymore."</p><p>"If I kill you, I'll kill Light Yagami too. This is all his...-"</p><p>"No. No... kill me."</p><p>Shinigami just stood there, desperate, because she couldn't help her. 'Misa... you want so badly to die for him?'</p><p>"That's enough! If you won't kill me...-!"</p><p>"No good! Watari, don't let her bite her tongue!" L noticed what Misa planned to do.</p><p>The older man obeyed and reacted quickly, tying her mouth.</p><p>"Could it be that these are just actions controlled by Kira before death?" L asked the question aloud, but more only to himself.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Rem..." Light stood in his room. He was already waiting for Shinigami. "...what's the matter?"</p><p>"Light Yagami... I offered to help Misa escape but she refused. She probably thought it would get you in trouble since the police think that she has special powers. And... when she was at her wit's end, she started to ask me to kill her. This is all because she wants you to love her. No matter how much she asked, I couldn't kill her. And I couldn't bear watching her. There is only one way to save her from that suffering."</p><p>"...forfeiting ownership of the Death note." Light finished her thought.</p><p>"That's right. If she forfeits ownership of the Death note, all memories related to the Death note will disappear. All memories of murders she commited with her notebook and the fact that you are Kira will disappear. Misa will not reveal your secret. Also... Misa will no longer be able to see Ryuk or me."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Rem stood beside the young woman and she spoke to her. "You will forget everything about Shinigami."</p><p>Misa shook her head.</p><p>"It's allright. The human you love is Light Yagami. Those emotions will remain. So Misa, forfeit ownership of the Death note and leave everything to Light Yagami."</p><p>Misa finally nodded and tears stream down her cheek.</p><p>Rem ran her hand over her face and moved a lock of hair that hung over the metal mask that covered Misa's eyes.</p><p>L noticed that and at that moment he was sure that supernatural things were involved in everything that was happening. Indeed, which human could kill so quickly and such efficiently?</p><p> </p><p>Rem went through the walls and went straight to Light's house.</p><p>"Misa no longer owns the Death note." She spoke to him.</p><p>"You did well, Rem. I was begining to think that was the only way. If her memories of the Death note are erased, then it's not impossible to release Misa."</p><p>"Yagami, I proposed this to Misa because I knew this is the method you would have desired the most. If you dont save Misa, I'll kill you." Rem pointed her huge bony finger toward Light's forehead.</p><p>Light stood motionless, trying not to shiver. He knew he couldn't afford to make any mistakes. He felt as if the walls around him were narrowing down and not letting him breathe, but he tried to look as confident as ever. "I understand, Rem. And, I think I have a good idea of what L is going to do next."</p><p>He knew he had to be careful. Their lives hung on the thread. On the one side, there was a threat from L, and on the other side, from two Shinigami.</p><p>It was a tough situation.</p><p>But the plan began to be implemented slowly and there was no going back.</p><p>"Good bye, Ryuk." Light spoke and turned to his Shinigami.</p><p>"What!?"</p><p> </p><p>.o.O.o.</p><p> </p><p>Misa woke up after losing her memories related to the note.</p><p>"Hey, Mister Stalker, where are you!?"</p><p>L winced and looked at the monitor, pausing, his chocolate candy halfway to his mouth.</p><p>"... let's stop playing this game."</p><p> </p><p>'Stalker? What does this mean? Her attitude completely changed all of a sudden.'</p><p> </p><p>"Mister Stalker, this is illegal. Stop it. Please, Mister Stalker!"</p><p>'Honestly, does she think she can act dumb like this?'</p><p>"Okay, could you at least take off my blindfold? I really want to see what you look like."</p><p>"Mr. Matsuda, give Mr. Mogi a call." L spoke to the black-haired man who stood behind him.</p><p>"Huh... oh... here." Matsuda pulled out his phone and called Mogi.</p><p>L took the phone in his hand and started speaking: "When you apprehended Misa Amane, you told her that we suspect that she's the Second Kira, didn't you?"</p><p>"Yes, I did as you told me. I covered her eyes and mouth from behind and told her so she could hear, 'you're coming with me on suspicion of being the Second Kira. She didn't seem to be strugling even when I put handcuffs and the eye mask on her. She seemed to have given up."</p><p> </p><p>Misa continued to blaber. "I'll give you an autograph or shake your hand... or gave you kiss on the cheek! Please, I won't run away!"</p><p>'We had made so much progress with her. Why is she suddenly talking about a stalker?'</p><p>"Misa Amane." L started to lose his patience.</p><p>"What, Mister Stalker? Are you planing to release me?"</p><p>"You were quiet before you fell asleep. You asked us to kill you. Are you trying to give us trouble now?"</p><p>"What are you talking about? You're the one who knocked me out and brought me here, aren't you? So what? Do you want to investigate me or something like that?"</p><p>L rolled his eyes. "Do you even know why I am detaining you here?"</p><p>"Because I'm an idol? Well, you are the first stalker who's ever gone this far..."</p><p>Matsuda was annoyed by her behavior, so he grabbed the microphone and began to speak angrily: "hey! Amane, cut that out!"</p><p>Misa grimaced at that. "I'm scared... what is this? I can't stand it anymore! Let me go! Let me go!!! I have to go to the bathroom again. I wan't to go to the bathroom!"</p><p>Matsuda quickly gave up. He looked at her confused.</p><p>Instead L answered: "It's been only few minutes since you last went. Please hold it in."</p><p>"What's with that!? That's the only way you untie me. You can watch me pee again... isn't it fun? You pervert!"</p><p>"I'm a pervert?" L asked a little surprised. He didn't thought about himself that way. He ignored that and started to speak again: "Amane, seriously, let's talk more about what happened before you fell asleep. Do you know Light Yagami? Why did you approach him?"</p><p>"Huh!? There's no way I wouldn't know my own boyfriend."</p><p>Detective narrowed his eyes. 'She was so tight-lipped about it earlier, but now, she nonchalantly says that he's her boyfriend?'</p><p>"What's going on." Spoke Matsuda with eyes fixed at the screen in front of them.</p><p>Suddenly L's phone started ringing. He quickly took it out of his pocket and looked at the small screen, "it's from Light. Turn the visuals and sound off."</p><p>He quickly answered, "Yes? ...Yes... I understand. We're in room K2801."</p><p>Chief Yagami stood up a little worried and asked, "my son is coming here?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, they heard a knock on the door. Matsuda opened the door of the room and let Light inside.</p><p>L sat in his usual position, motionless, staring in front of him, though he seemed to ignore everything that was happening around him, yet he listened carefully to every step Light make. He was soon surrounded by that irresistible smell of young Omega who started speaking, "Ryuzaki, I told you over the phone but... I think that I may be Kira."</p><p>Light's father reacted immediately, approaching him and grabbing his both shoulders, "that's impossible! Light, what are you talking about?! What's wrong? Tell me!" As father shook his son's shoulders, L turned to them and watched the scene with a skeptical expression on his face.</p><p>'There is no proof that Light is Kira, but for him to say that he may be Kira...? It's an act. It's not that you may be Kira, but that you are Kira. What in the world are you trying to do? What is your real plan?'</p><p>"Dad, if Ryuzaki is L, I wouldn't be exaggerating if I said that he's world's best detective. He said that I am Kira, therefore, I must be." Light made his saddest and most worried face.</p><p>"What are you talking about, Light!?" Soichiro almost yelled.</p><p>"It's all me... everything makes sense now. If I were in L's place, even I would say that I'm Kira. See... I may be Kira. I just might not know it."</p><p>"Light..."</p><p>L almost frowned. 'I see... so, you're not conscious of it, huh?'</p><p>Light continued to throw dust in their eyes, "I'm already unsure of myself. Even if I have no memory, there could be another me who's killing people as I sleep."</p><p>"That's impossible." Detective spoke.</p><p>"What do you mean, Ryuzaki?" Light asked, but he already knew the answer.</p><p>"Actually, there was a time when I put surveillance cameras in your room for five straight days."</p><p>"Cameras?" Light asked, supposedly surprised.</p><p>"Yes. You slept normally at night. Broadcasted criminals that you didn't know about were dying. But I decided that, even if you were Kira, you wouldn't give yourself away on camera."</p><p>"Won't give myself away, huh? That may be true... well up to a certain point, I believe that some major criminals should die. I think that anyone who has such thoughts could become Kira."</p><p>Matsuda straightened and came closer to the boy, "Light! I believe the same thing! I thought it would be better if quite a few people were dead. But, even so, we can't really kill people, right? Beside, criminals were dying while you had no knowlege of them. The surveillance cameras proved that!"</p><p>Aizava added, "no. We were short of investigators then, and we only were watching him every hour during those five days. There may have been a way for him to kill while he wasn't at home."</p><p>L bit at his thumb, his mind racing and too many questions suddenly arose, 'did you really purposefully come out in order for this to happen? But if we restrain you for a long period like Amane, criminals who appear before the public still continue to die... Yagami Light is no longer Kira at that point? Is this what are you trying to do?'</p><p>L released a sigh. Perhaps, it couldn't be helped.</p><p>Everyone looked in his direction as he spoke, "I kind of don't like the dirrection of this conversation, but... fine. Restrain Yagami-kun hands and feet and confine him in a cell."</p><p>L's inner Alpha stirred excitedly and he put his thumb to his lips and bit it hard when the perverse thoughts flooded his mind and million possibilities what he could he do with the young Omega. His face slightly flushed but he continued to avoid their looks with his back turned to them.</p><p>"What are you-?!" Soichiro gasped.</p><p>"You're going to detain Yagami-kun?" Matsuda asked.</p><p>"But... you know... my son is an Omega, you can't do this just like this!"</p><p>But the decission was made, and L continued, "we will take care of that in time. We should do this now. Yagami-kun, you won't be able to go anywhere where my eyes can't see you."</p><p>Wave of excitement ran through Light's body at those words. And his plan for now was taking in the right direction.</p><p>"This is crazy. There is no way that my son is Kira!"</p><p>"It's fine, Dad." Acting was also in the place.</p><p>"Light..."</p><p>"I can't help you catch Kira if I keep worrying that I may be your man. In exchange until you decide that I am not Kira or you agree that I am not Kira, don't let me free, no matter what I say or whatever condition I'm in."</p><p>"Understood. Yagami-san, could you come up with an excuse for Light's absence for your family? Please, do it now."</p><p>"Well... I'm not too sure if I can so suddenly... but, why does my son have to be thrown into a prison?"</p><p>"Dad, you're being persistent. I can't be fully satisfied with this until I do this."</p><p>"Are you serious, Light?"</p><p>"Yeah. By taking away my freedom, I'll be able to defeat the fear of Kira that lies within me."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Shortly afterwards, Light found himself handcuffed, blindfolded and with his ears covered.</p><p>His plan was working.</p><p>Aizawa took him to the prison where Amane Misa was also imprisoned. It was the prison that was closest to the hotel where L and his team were staying. L of course paid to empty the cells around the place where he planned to hold Misa and now Light.</p><p>When Light was left alone in the room, he was sitting on the bed with his hands handcuffed behind his back.</p><p>'All that's left is to throw away the notebook.'</p><p>"Does this mean I won't be able to eat apples again?" Ryuk asked, frustrated, but knew that Light couldn't answer him.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>As L sat and watched his prisoners, Chief Yagami approached him and began to speak, "Ryuzaki... take me off the investigation."</p><p>Matsuda and Aizawa exclaimed in surprise, only L sat still because he expected something like that from Light's father.</p><p>"We're holding my son as a suspect in this case... I shouldn't be here. Regardless of whether we should investigate him, when we were talking about confining him, I let my personal feelings get in the way."</p><p>"That's true. Personal feelings shouldn't be involved."</p><p>"...and if my son really is Kira, I don't know what kind of actions I may take."</p><p>"Yes, I understand. I can only imagine that you would... perhaps... kill your son and then kill yourself. I agree that we shouldn't have you here."</p><p>"Could you confine me as well? I'm calm now but I don't know what I'll do when my feelings for my son..-"</p><p>"I thought you might say something like that, so I've had Watari make arrangements."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"However, even though I'm confining you, please keep you cell phone on as usual. Maintain regular contact with your family and friends. We won't tell Light about this. Also, we will give you updates on what's going on in the investigation. Is that okay?"</p><p>"I am indebted to you, Ryuzaki."</p><p>.o.O.o.</p><p> </p><p>THIRD DAY OF CONFINEMENT</p><p> </p><p>"Mister Stalker I want to take a bath. You know where I live, don't you? Bring me a change of clothes."</p><p>"The situation has gotten even more bizarre." Aizawa spoke and Matsuda nodded. "I feel sorry for the Chief."</p><p>But, L was happy that he could look all day, all night at the young man.</p><p> </p><p>Light then started to speak looking at the camera: "Ryuzaki, what is happening? Have any new criminals been broadcast that Kira would target in the last couple days? Did Kira kill anyone?"</p><p>"Quite a few criminals had been broadcast, but since you've been detained, none of them have been killed."</p><p>"...not been killed? Really?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I see. Maybe I am really Kira..."</p><p>"Oh... man. I wanna eat an apple." Ryuk was already beginning to feel a withdrawal.</p><p>L started to get confused with whole situation. 'What's going on..? I thought that the murders would continue even with Yagami-kun confined, but in reality, they completely stopped. It seemed like Yagami-kun wanted to be confined, but... this would mean that he is Kira. Now the question is whether he was conscious of being Kira. If he is Kira, does he think he can get away with saying that he wasn't conscious of what he was doing? It's not like him. No, it's not like Kira.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Frustrations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little longer chapter, but I hope you'll enjoy it ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been seven days since they were imprisoned. Ryuk was already beginning to feel the symptoms of apple deficiency. Light ignored him all the time because, of course, he couldn't talk to him, and he solely focused only on his plan.</p><p>He would lie on the bed only when he was asleep and when he woke up he would sit on it and wait for news from the Detective or he would march around the cell. He had to admit to himself that if he felt bored by then it was nothing compared to how bored he was now, locked in a cell, alone. Ryuk's presence didn't count because he couldn't talk to him.</p><p>However, what gave him a bigger headache than that was when he needed to use the toilet. With his hands tied behind his back, it wasn't the easiest task and above all because he was monitored all the time. And, that could mean only one thing - that the detective could watch him even then. But deep down Light hoped that was not the case. At first he had a problem going to the toilet, but after a few days he didn't care anymore.</p><p>The guards were those who brought him food and freed his hands so he could ate by himself, and when he finished they tied them behind his back again. They also let him shower every third day. Light wasn't thrilled with that, but he couldn't complain.</p><p>On the other hand, they brought him food regularly. Breakfast, lunch and dinner. Light was never left starving and sometimes he would wonder why was it like that, and it was very strange to him because he always had the opportunity to choose what to eat. The menu always consisted of at least three if not several types of dishes. When he asked the detective about it, man didn't replied. Therefore, Light concluded that there was some reason for that, because, why else would such a calculative man like L show any type of kindness towards his suspect and potential killer?</p><p>Light's struggle with boredom began to be unbearable, but he was determined to endure. So far, everything has gone smoothly, new criminals have not been killed since they deprived him of his liberty, and the next step should have been taken. Soon.</p><p>As Light sat motionless on the floor, he heard the detective's altered voice: "Light, it's been already one week, and you look worn out. Are you all right?"</p><p>'Now... when I came this far, I think that is about the time,' Light thought.</p><p>He raised his head toward the camera and began to speak: "Yeah... I know that I look pretty bad in here, but this pride, I'll just have to... get rid of it."</p><p>Shinigami immediately detected the word.</p><p>"All right." Ryuk spoke as he straightened himself. He knew what that meant and what he needed to do next. "Got it. See you latter." Then he went through the wall and disappeared.</p><p>Light sat motionless in anticipation.</p><p>When Ryuk fulfilled his part of the deal, right at that moment Light lost all his memories regarding Death Note. The expression on his face changed significantly. His eyes went wide and got that innocend look like of some lost puppy. The detective noticed that, too.</p><p>Realizing what is happening, suddenly feeling dread, Light began to panic. Why he accepted all that was a mystery to him.</p><p>At that moment, Light began to speak, wishing to end all that madness, "Ryuzaki... I did indeed agree to be detained and chose to do this, but now... I just clearly realized that doing this is meaningless! Because I am not Kira! Get me out of here quickly!"</p><p>L frowned, "I can't do that. And you know it. We promised that no matter what you said, I wouldn't let you go until we decided on whether or not you were Kira."</p><p>"But! There was something wrong with me back then..! Do you really think that Kira would be able to operate without being conscious of it? I don't remember commiting Kira's crimes, so I'm not him!"</p><p>"I also don't believe that Kira has no awareness that he's Kira. But we don't know that for sure. And if you are him, everything matches up. As soon as you were detained killings stopped."</p><p>"Listen, Ryuzaki, hear me out. I am not lying. I am not Kira. I think... I must have been framed!"</p><p>'What's wrong now, Light? What you're saying doesn't make sense. But... for some reason... it feels like it's the truth.' L stared at him, but he was confused. 'Is this just a pretense, or..-?'</p><p>"Hurry and get me out of here! We're wasting time!"</p><p>"No. This is the reason why we need to be more careful now." L continued calmly, but his inner Alpha was screaming at this point.</p><p>"Damn. How did this happen?" Light bowed his head visibly upset.</p><p>"What's going on...? This isn't like Light," asked Aizawa.</p><p>"We can't release him now that the murders have stopped." Matsuda added.</p><p>Aizawa continued, "well... whatever anyone says, can't we just decide that Light Yagami is Kira, and that case is solved?"</p><p> </p><p>.o.O.o.</p><p> </p><p>FIFTEENTH DAY OF CONFINEMENT</p><p> </p><p>Matsuda ran into the hotel room excited and quickly started to speak: "two week's worth of criminals were murdered all at once yesterday!"</p><p>"Yeah... looks like Kira is back."</p><p>"Did you tell the Chief?"</p><p>"No... not yet..." L answered, looking bored.</p><p>Matsuda took the microphone and connected with the older Yagami, "Chief, Kira started killing again!"</p><p>"What-!?" Chief Yagami jumped on his feet.</p><p>Matsuda happily continued: "Kira was just resting. He started punishing criminals again."</p><p>"Is that true? Then my son... I know I shouldn't be happy about murders but... now, suspicion on my son will be... no... knowing Ryuzaki, he won't say he's completely cleared yet."</p><p>Both Matsuda and Aizawa looked at the Detective questioningly.</p><p>"Well, then he is in the grey."</p><p>"Did you heard that!"</p><p>"Yeah. He was pretty much guilty up to now. Thank goodness."</p><p>"Then I'll tell Light too."</p><p>"Matsuda!" L shouted at the man to prevent him from doing so, "I mean, Mr. Matsuda, please stop."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Don't tell Light!"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>L took the microphone and started to speak to the young man: "Light."</p><p>"What is it, Ryuzaki?"</p><p>"It's already been over two weeks. There haven't been any new killings. Won't you just give up and confess that you're Kira?"</p><p>"Don't say stupid things like that. You're wrong. I can understand why you deduced from the investigation that I'm Kira, but it's a trap. I'm not Kira! Zoom in or something and look at my eyes! Are these the eyes of someone who is lying?"</p><p>No, they didn't look like that, that's what worried L the most.</p><p>L looked into his eyes but it was still not clear to him how that was possible. He was 99% convinced that Light was Kira. Until the last couple of days.</p><p>Then he asked Misa again, "Amane-san, you are really sure that you don't know who Kira is, do you?"</p><p>"Huh? That again? That's what I want to know. Kira is a hero of justice who punished the bulglar who killed my parents."</p><p>L frowned at that. 'I really don't understand what's going on.'</p><p> </p><p>.o.O.o.</p><p> </p><p>It's been over a month. All members of the team went home for that day and L remained seated in his armchair and stared at the monitor. He couldn't think of rest or sleep, because he was starting to feel worried about some of his prisoners. Specifically for the younger Yagami but also the older one. Everyone looked pretty bad shape, but the older man looked the worst.</p><p>L was frowning, because nothing could be done about the stubbornness of the older man. It was, however, his decision to remain imprisoned all the time while his son was confined. L tried to make his stay there as comfortable as possible.</p><p>As L was sitting and thinking, nibbling on his thumb, he re-placed a full-screen image of a young man lying on a bed with his back to the camera. L narrowed his eyes when he noticed something strange: Light was trembling.</p><p>The detective raised an eyebrow at that and waited a few moments for some further reaction, thinking that maybe Kira had started waking up in Light again.</p><p>He leaned closer and zoomed in. His eyes were fixed on the screen all the time.</p><p>Light was still trembling and then he rolled onto his stomach and let out a muffled moan. At that moment, L could see that Light's face was flushed.</p><p>'Does he have a fever..? What is happening? Is he sick?' His inner Alpha began to panic and L grabbed his cell phone with the intention of calling Mogi to check on Light, but he quickly changed his mind, fixing his eyes on the screen again. </p><p>Then it came to him.</p><p>Light was in heat.</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>'Fuck.'</p><p>'Yes it must be his heat...'</p><p>The Detective started swearing out loud, "fuck, fuck, fuck!"</p><p>He ran his hand through his wild black strands of hair and jumped to his feet and began to walk hurriedly around the room. It was already quite late and he decided he will not bother Watari. To call Mogi didn't make sense, because, the man was Alpha too, so it was out of the question, L didn't want to take such a risk... even though he trusted the man, but still.</p><p>On the other hand, he knew that he had to help the younger man and that he had to go there by himself. 'Shit.'</p><p>After those few moments he looked at the screen again and noticed that Light was unobtrusively and subtly rubbing his crotch against the mattress and L could hear faint gasps and moans.</p><p>His inner Alpha began to wake up and L began to feel the hardness in his jeans which aroused him even more.</p><p>'Oh, no...'</p><p>L quickly put his hand closer to his face and bit his sleeve, clenching his teeth hard.</p><p>He had to act, fast.</p><p>He groaned loudly and approached his desk and took few contents out of the drawer and took the keys to his car.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Light tried to fall asleep, but for some reason the dream didn't come to his eyes. He lay on the bed and shook his feet nervously and then he suddenly began to feel that familiar tingling between his legs. He opened his eyes wide when he realized what was happening to him.</p><p>'Shit! Not now...'</p><p>First, he hoped his heat would bypass him while he was confined.</p><p>A naive thought.</p><p>And second, he hoped he wouldn't be locked up for that long at all.</p><p>And, again a naive thought, he hoped that he would somehow endure those few days, but with each passing minute, his condition worsened.</p><p>And, well... until then, his hands had never been inaccessible before. Always when his heat started, he would lock himself in the bathroom and do what needed to be done and he has his peace for a few hours. And now... well now he was in deep shit.</p><p>Under supervision 24 hours a day, without his privacy. He somehow overcame going to toilet, but masturbation in front of the camera was out of the question. And he even couldn't do it even if he wanted it because his arms were tied.</p><p>'Dammit!'</p><p>He started sweating and shivering. His member was hard as a rock very soon and his hole was warmer than usual and wet and he could do nothing about it. Indeed a very frustrating feeling.</p><p>He turned his back to the camera because he didn't want the Detective to accidentally notice his hardness. He wondered if L was watching him at that moment or sleeping or solving some other things, because Light had long since lost track of time.</p><p>He hoped that L was not watching him at that moment, because he was truly ashamed. But he knew that he would not be able to hide it forever, because he still had to endure 4-5 days in that state. And that seemed impossible.</p><p>As he lay there, horny and in need for relief, Light's thoughts began to wander in an unwanted direction.</p><p>He began to fantasize about the Detective more and more; about what man's touches on his skin would be like or what the detective's lips would taste like...</p><p>Eventually his fantasies got to the point where Light started toying with the thought of: what it would be like if the detective came into his cell and started taking him, relieving him all his frustrations.</p><p>After a few long minutes, he turned on his stomach because it was starting to get unbearable. He started rubbing his hardness into the mattress as unobtrusive as possible because he still wasn't sure if the detective was watching him or not. He remembered the man's intoxicating smell and groaned buckling his hips forward and burying his face deeper into the mattress.</p><p>It was hard to catch some rhythm but Light managed to do it somehow. The thing that got him even more excited was that he imagined the detective still watching him and being as excited as he was. He secretly hoped that L wanted him. The fantasy that L would come and fuck him was more and more vivid under closed closed lids.</p><p>Light couldn't resist it and the desire for a detective that permeated him. Although he didn't understand why he wanted him so badly, because, he was sure he didn't feel attracted to the man. Or at least he thought that so far.</p><p>He began to penetrate stronger and faster into the mattress, slowly reaching his peak. He soon felt a sweet relief, dropped the white sticky mixture into his underwear and relaxed all his muscles and body, panting loudly, his body covered in sweat. 'Great... I'll be sticky now.'</p><p>There was no other option anyway. After a couple of hours, he'll have to do it again anyway. He didn't like the idea, but he could do nothing about it. He will soon start feeling relentless hunger for sex again and will have to do it one more time.</p><p>He frowned and released a frustrated sigh.</p><p>-</p><p>L ran to the hotel’s underground garage to the spot where his car was parked. He unlocked it from the distance, the lights flashed and the lock clicked.</p><p>As he approached his sports black beast, he gently placed his hand on the hood and crossed the smooth surface as if caressing a lover and began to speak, "hey, love. I'm aware that I've been neglecting you lately but I'm busy with one really complex case. You know? When I resolve it I believe we will spend more time together. Now...- now we have to go help... someone. You and I."</p><p>'... it's like prince on a white horse but only different - a perverted detective in a black luxury car.' L's inner voice spoke a bit sarcastically.</p><p>L rolled his eyes at his thoughts that were the product of his inner Alpha and opened the door of his Aston Martin and slid smoothly inside. The door behind him clicked and the detective started the engine, which soon began to purr audible. He quickly found himself among the streets of Tokyo, driving wild and fast just as he prefered. He didn't pay attention to the traffic rules, and since it was late at night, the streets were mostly empty. It was also generally his favorite time of day to drive.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>L arrived at his destination in just five minutes and soon entered the prison, letting the guards know who he was and why he was there. They let him in without a problem.</p><p>When he reached the door guarded by Mogi, he explained shortly why he was there and took from him the keys to the cell where Light was.</p><p>The detective opened the metal door. He walked through a hallway that was illuminated by a dim light that was on 24 hours a day (reduced at night to make it easier for prisoners to sleep) and slowly began to smell Light's scent, which was sweeter and more pronounced because of the young man's condition. L paused halfway and held his breath. His head began to spin and his member stiffened in his pants and he let out a low gasp and moved resolutely forward. There was no going back. He knew he had to do it to the end.</p><p> </p><p>Light almost fell asleep when he heard the door unlock. He stiffened and listened holding his breath. He started to panic a little because he didn't expect anyone to come. He assumed it was evening because he had eaten his third meal that day already.</p><p>He heard someone's quiet footsteps he didn't recognize. He frowned because he already knew the footsteps of everyone coming into his cell. The two guards and Watari.</p><p>And then when the person approached the bars, Light didn't even have to turn his head and look to know who had come because the first thing that happened was that he was starting to smell a very familiar smell.</p><p>Light didn't move. A wave of excitement passed through his body and his heart started to race in his chest. For some reason it warmed his heart.</p><p>For some odd reason Light missed the man and now he was glad that he came. </p><p>It looked surreal.</p><p>Did that mean that L was watching him after all? Was that the reason the Detective came?</p><p>Light still didn't dare turn around and look in the man's direction. He was ashamed of his 'situation'.</p><p>After a short time, he heard that monotonous voice behind him: "Yagami-kun?"</p><p>"Ryuzaki..?"</p><p>"You're awake?"</p><p>"Well, it looks like."</p><p>L scratched the back of his neck felling uncomfortable. He put his hand in his pocket checking the contents. Nothing missed. Then he unlocked the cell and closed the barred door behind him.</p><p>Light had his back to him all the time and was biting his lip in anticipation. On the one hand, he was satisfied that L came, and on the other hand, he didn't like the circumstances in which he would lose his virginity.</p><p>L's scent was irresistible and sharp and Light could clearly feel L's excitement. He could feel his hands on him, even though the man hadn't even touched him yet.</p><p>He could clearly hear the detective pause by the bed. He was wearing shoes, which was unusual for him, but Light decided not to think about it at that moment and to focus on the things that will follow.</p><p>Although the time and conditions were not ideal, Light wanted him. Light needed him. Even when he was aware that it was wrong, he really didn't care at the moment. He tried to breathe calmly so as not to show his excitement and avoided saying anything so that L would not notice the tremor in his voice.</p><p>L only watched him for a while. Memorizing every inch of him.</p><p>His body felt a magnetic attraction to that boy. He knew now for sure. He swallowed thickly and leaned toward the younger, suddenly not knowing how to approach him as he went through a hellish turbulence of emotions. Then he just put his hand gently on Light's shoulder and told him to turn on his stomach.</p><p>Light obeyed and that surprised the Detective a bit. Light was glad he didn't have to look the Detective in the eyes. His face turned even deep shade of red as and he quickly buried it in the mattress to hide how awkward he was with the whole situation.</p><p>Light soon felt the Detective's weight around him when L straddled him. He groaned softly and sighed. L, however, ran his palms lightly through Light's back to calm him down, "...relax Yagami-kun. Don't worry, it will be fast."</p><p>'Fast..?'</p><p>Light didn't like that it would all happen quickly. That way, he will feel exactly the same way in only a few hours.</p><p>Soon after, Light felt L take off his pants and release his buttocks. As L's hands moved away from his body, Light heard a rustle. 'Oh... a packet of condoms. Of course. I'm glad he thought of that after all. But, of course, that was to be expected, I don't believe that L would want to make his main suspect pregnant...'</p><p>Light held his breath as he felt L's hands on his buttocks. L massaged him briefly and told him to relax again. Light finally allowed himself to relax a bit as the excitement in him grew.</p><p>"I know that you may hate me for this, Yagami-kun... but... we both know that you need this-"</p><p>"It's all right..." Light nodded and after a few seconds he felt a sharp painful pinch on his right side of his buttocks. He was confused for a moment and then the realization struck him when he felt a cool liquid enter his system.</p><p>L gave him... injection...</p><p>L took out a needle with a syringe, pulled on Light's pants and stood up. Light felt relieved and at the same time dissapointed. 'How could I just be so stupid and believe that Ryuzaki would really come and fuck me?? Really? Of course that the most reasonable solution is injection.'</p><p>The flow of his thoughts was interrupted by the Detective: "in fifteen minutes you should feel the muscles relax and you will feel sleepy. It will put you to sleep and when you wake up your heat will already be completely withdrawn from your system. Maybe the next cycle will be delayed, but it depends on your body's response to the injection. You may feel uncomfortable and nauseous tomorrow, but it will pass in the next twelve hours."</p><p>Light just nodded. He was still ashamed of the whole situation. He just continued to lay on his stomach.</p><p>L didn't leave right away but covered him with a blanket and said, "the nights got colder, make sure you cover yourself next time so you don't catch a cold... good night."</p><p>Light bit his lip. He didn't gather the strength to say anything, because he didn't trust his voice. It could easily betray him. He just lay there and listened to L's footsteps begin to recede from him. The young man began to feel a tightness in his chest and a small tear escaped the corner of his eye.</p><p>When he heard L lock the cell, Light turned his head toward him. He had a strong urge to see him.</p><p>Their gazes met and it took Light's breath away when he saw the expression on L's face. Light has never before had the opportunity to see so many emotions on that always indifferent face. He just lay there confused as L paced the hallway in the direction of the exit. His scent also disappeared with him and Light felt a void all around him as L disappeared behind the door. But faint traces of the detective's scent still hovered around him where L had touched him.</p><p>Light inhaled deeply, wanting to feel them as much as possible, but at that moment, his eyes closed on their own and he fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>L cursed as he got into his car. "Dammit! Fuck!"</p><p>He felt frustrated and had a strong desire to hit something. He stepped roughly at the gas of his Aston Martin, tearing tires on the asphalt and started driving away through the streets of that big city. Wishing to get lost in it.</p><p>He wanted to somehow blow out the adrenaline and frustration that had accumulated in him. Fortunately, the streets were empty.</p><p>The wheels spun quickly, the tires creaked and large clouds of dust and smoke rose behind him. "Sorry baby you have to put up with this."</p><p>Sharp turning to the left. Sharp turning to the right. Rotation about 360 degrees. The faster the better. L was sure that not only one sleeping resident of that city had woken up. The cops will probably notice him and send him a few fines, but L didn't care.</p><p>He drove through the streets for about twenty minutes and then decided to return to the hotel. When he finally parked back in the underground garage he was left sitting and squeezing the steering wheel and panting loudly. "Shit."</p><p>The ride managed to calm him down a bit and divert the flow of thoughts from the boy, but as soon as he stopped, he remembered that irresistible smell and that smooth delicate skin under his hands.</p><p>He licked his lips and shivered from raw desire. His cock was stiff all the time and it wanted relief.</p><p>L lowered his hand to his jeans and with trembling fingers unbuttoned them and released his erection.</p><p>He felt an instant relief and exhaled. Sinful scenes and various of poses in which he wanted to do the young man played before his eyes as he closed them. And for the first time, L didn't try to fight them, but completely embraced them while he stimulated his hardness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Touches intertwined with cruel reality and supressed desires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well, my dears, here I am with a little update. :D I'm not yet able to go back to writing fully, but I got a little time because I got sick and I tried to rest as much as possible.... soooo, the phone in one hand, hot tea in the other and in a couple of hours with breaks I managed to I write one chapter. :D yay! I hope you'll like it.</p><p>Until the next time! </p><p>E</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When morning came, Light opened his eyes and looked around a little confused and disoriented. The effect of the injection was still running through his veins and when he tried to get up after a few seconds, he felt dizzy.</p><p>"Ungh!" He grunted, trying to maintain his balance. Then he blinked few more times and remembered last night events. His heart started pounding wildly and his breathing quickened.</p><p>L was there.</p><p>And he saw him in 'his' state.</p><p>Although there was no particular reason for that, Light felt ashamed. Then he remembered that he was under surveillance and that the Detective was probably watching him on camera. He stirred nervously, got his body up into sitting possition, and began to think about his feelings. About how he had an uncontrollable desire for the Detective... and that he really thought L would take him. He shuddered and attributed those feelings to his condition yesterday. Not that he hadn't played with various fantasies about detective before, but he tried to suppress them and bury them in the depths of his mind and to forget and not think about it.</p><p>But he realized one thing about the him... that even though he was in such a vulnerable state, L didn't use him, and he could. Easily. He remembered the intensity of L's scent and how Light himself could feel the detective's excitement and arousal through it. But, as L had said before, he had indeed proved, he was a gentleman. He didn't give in to his nature and urges so easily.</p><p>Corners of Light's lips curved upward, he chuckled softly hiding his face from the camera, staring at the floor. Then something interrupted his thoughts, he heard the metal door open and soon saw the guard. The man didn't carry a tray with his today's breakfast.</p><p>Light frowned staring at him, because he really started to get hungry. He wondered why the guard had come if not to bring him food as usual as he did.</p><p>"Get up. Let's go to the bathroom to take a shower." The man said simply, but Light could hear the annoyance in his voice.</p><p>Light just opened his mouth, but instead of saying something, he mostly wanted to ask why, he closed them and nodded because at that moment, he understood why the guard was taking him to take a shower. 'It must have been an order from Ryuzaki.' And Light was really grateful that L took care of such details as well. He could simply leave him like that for the next two days until he needed to have his next shower. He felt relieved because he really didn’t feel comfortable in his clothes because of yesterday’s events.</p><p> </p><p>Another small change in the routine, at least that day, the guard told him he had an extra five minutes to shower.</p><p>Light just nodded, waited for the guard to stand behind the door, took off his clothes and when he found himself in the shower, he let out the hot water and remained standing for two or three minutes.</p><p>Under his closed eyelids - the detective's face.</p><p>He didn't mind it this time.</p><p>Light just decide to exist and doesn't ask himself unnecessary questions.</p><p>He enjoyed a massage of water falling on his tired and exhausted body. Even though he was just sitting or lying down while he was in custody, Light really felt tired. In addition, he was indescribably bored. Sometimes he thought he was going to go crazy there. But somehow he endured. He himself couldn't believe how he had overcome it all until now.</p><p>Or maybe he knew, but he didn't want to admit it to himself.</p><p>When he had finished thoroughly cleaning his body and was back in his cell, the guard brought him a slightly more hearty breakfast. Light thanked him and started eating.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>On the other side, L watched everything closely. The guards listened to the orders, that was good. The food, it seems, was also satisfying and the detainees didn't object. Light also looked fine. There were no side effects after the injection. But L knew that he had to pay attention for some time that Light did not have any unwanted symptoms or consequences. Although the worst was over.</p><p>Since last night, Light's scent hadn't left L's mind. L had trouble focusing on anything else. He just sat before the screen and ate sweets. Mogi and Matsuda started questioning him again about whether he planned to let them go. The killings continued a long time ago and none of them saw a reason for L to keep them there. But L was persistent, even though he knew that it was slowly losing its meaning, he decided to persevere for a few more days.</p><p> </p><p>.o.O.o.</p><p> </p><p>When he woke up a few days later in a hotel room, in the armchair in which he had fallen asleep while watching the prisoners, L felt unusually stiff, hungry and horny.</p><p>'Shit... I must have those days now... fuck!' He muttered under his breath.</p><p>But he knew that it was inevitable and that nature was following its own cycle. Fortunately, the detective always knew that he was happy because he had his cycle once in about two and a half or even three months. Most people had them almost once a month.</p><p>But anyway... he was in the middle of a complicated and difficult case now and he really didn't feel for those kinds of things. It will be a pure waste of time, now, in his opinion. Looking for someone with whom he will be able to satisfy his needs and urges... for a few days he will be completely incapable of focusing purely on the case.</p><p>L frowned and rolled his eyes. It was tight in his jeans. He turned his eyes to the screen in front of him. Light, Misa and Soichiro were still asleep or at least just simply lying down without any movements. Then L looked in the corner of the screen and noticed that it was only half past six in the morning.</p><p>Fortunately, he has time to prepare everything before the other team members arrive. But in any case, he will not be able to be there and welcome them. He will work these few days separately from them.</p><p>-</p><p>The young omega woman before him was indeed attractive, but no matter how enchanting and sexy she was, her scent couldn't match Light's and L's thoughts often wandered to the young man who was locked behind bars far from the hotel where he was fucking this young black-haired Japanese lady.</p><p>Until not so long ago, every scent of any Omega seemed irresistible and tempting to him, expecially during his rut, but since he meet Light, all the other scents were average and somehow unappealing. Sometimes L would be frustrated by that. And sometimes he would try not to think about it.</p><p>As he penetrated her, the face of a younger man was constantly in front of his eyes. His looks, gestures, rare smiles... wrinkles on his nose and forehead when he managed to annoy him - thing he was doing with pleasure just to gain those reactions from the boy. It was just irresistible amusing and satisfying.</p><p>L dug his fingers into her hair and had a strong desire for it to be Yagami Light’s auburn hair. When he ran his lips over her neck, he wanted it to be that boy's skin. With each thrust, he wanted it to be Light's warmth.</p><p> </p><p>Kira....</p><p> </p><p>The back of his mind whispered, and conscience admonished him.</p><p>The realization that it was something impossible hit him hard that his heart tightened at the thought and blocked the sweet relief that was to follow in that second. L groaned annoyed and changed their positions and continued to penetrate the young Omega from below.</p><p> </p><p>.o.O.o.</p><p> </p><p>50 DAYS IN DETAINMENT</p><p> </p><p>"Yagami-san, are you all right?" L asked the older man right in the morning when he returned to normal after his 'absence'. Until then, he avoided communicating with anyone and worked how much he could on the case. He wanted to gather energy and return to the case with clean head, clean as much as possible. He assumed that there would be no significant progress and he recorded everything so that he could review it later. "...there is no reason for you to stay there like that."</p><p>"It's been over a month since Kira started to kill criminals again. I'm sure that my son isn't Kira. Now... all that's left is for you to be sure. I'll go out when my son does." Older Yagami replied.</p><p>"The Chief sure is stubborn." Commented Matsuda worriedly standing beside Aizawa behind L's back.</p><p>L switched the microphone to Light's cell, "Light, are you all right?"</p><p>"Yeah... I'm all right, but Ryuzaki... criminals stopped dying since I've been detained. I think it's highly likely that Kira is someone who knows about my situation. If we go with this assuption..-"</p><p>"No. Criminals are not dying. Because you are Kira."</p><p>"No! I'm not Kira! How many times must I say it?"</p><p> </p><p>'Kira should know that killings have begun again. It doesn't seem like he knows...' L sat in his usual position and stared at the screen. 'Something supernatural... it must be it then.' But his logical reason rejected such a possibility. 'No... there must be an explanation for this.' </p><p>"This is cruel, Ryuzaki." Aizawa started, "you even still haven't told Light that criminals are being killed again."</p><p>"Amane-san..." L spoke to Misa ignoring Aizawa, "I know you are tired, but are you all right?"</p><p>"Are you stupid? There'd be something wrong with me if I was all right after all these days..."</p><p>"Yes. That's true."</p><p>"Let me go. I want to see Light. I want to see Light... See Light.... see Light...." Misa continued to repeat this for some time as a mantra. L frowned.</p><p> </p><p>"It seems that all three of them are at their limit." Matsuda added.</p><p>Aizawa spoke again, this time angrily, "Ryuzaki! Why are you still confining Light?! You should let him go already! If you do, the Chief will come out too. Criminals are still being killed even though Misa and Light aren't able to obtain any information. We know at least that much."</p><p>"No. All we know is that Amane-san harbors an unnaturally strong love for Yagami Light."</p><p>"Ryuzaki, sorry, but I think that you're doing this because you don't wan't to admit that you were wrong about Light."</p><p>"I thought you might think that." L just replied simply.</p><p>But Aizawa continued "...as Light has said, Kira killed Lind L. Tailor and FBI agents. If Kira could kill under surveillance and without obtaining information, he wouldn't have needed to kill Tailor and the FBI agents! No matter how hard we investigate, he can't be traced. Kira doesn't kill without a reason. You even said so yourself."</p><p>Matsuda listened carefully, then added again, "I see... if he could kill in these circumstances, he shouldn't have had a problem with leaving those FBI agents alone. It's already been fifty days. There's no reason to be doing this."</p><p>"Besides that, we should be thinking of ways to catch the real Kira."</p><p>L was still staring at the screen in front of him at the young man lying on his side on the ground with his hands tied behind his back.</p><p>Then he looked down at the empty ice cream bowl in front of him and got the idea. Although he didn't really like the idea, he knew there was no other option. The case should have ended as soon as possible and that seemed like the only way. The plan quickly formed in his head.</p><p>He knew that he had avoided all drastic measures until then, but the pressure was already big enough and he was expected to act.</p><p>'The case has become dangerous... but if Light really is Kira then I will have to -' L didn't dare finish the thought, but instead spoke, "I understand." He switched the microphone to contact the older Yagami, "Yagami-san?"</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Will you return to task force headquarters? I wan't you to hear my theory on what's happening. But, first, I want to talk to you as Light's Father."</p><p>"All right."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chained to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I never thought that you would be an old man, Mister stalker." The young blonde woman started talking when they found themselves alone in the car and when Chief Yagami started the engine.</p><p>"I'm not a stalker. I'm a detective." He replied neutrally and started driving.</p><p>"Huh? A detective? Oh.. I remember now... I was told that I was being arrested for being the Second Kira or something.. that was for real?!" The man didn't answer her questions, so Misa kept her blabbering on, "it couldn't be... there's no way that police would tie me up in such a fetish-y way! By the way, isn't it strange that my hands and feet are restrained even though you're going to let me go?"</p><p>After those few minutes spent with her in the car, Chief Yahami started to feel annoyed, so he said: "be quiet." He wasn't in the mood to deal with her much longer.</p><p>-</p><p>Light and Aizawa were already waiting for them. Chief Yagami parked the car and got out, letting the blonde woman out for a moment because she got on his nerves when she started excitedly yelling Light's name when she landed her eyes on him.</p><p>"Light!" She immediately ran to him.</p><p>"Misa..."</p><p>"I was dying to see you! I missed you so much!"</p><p>Light wasn't thrilled the same way about it, so he turned his attention rather to his father: "Dad! What's going on?"</p><p>Misa gasped, confusion quickly painted across her face. "What?! Dad?! No way! Oh... I called your dad a stalker and other rude things like that.." Then she turned, awkwardly, smiling weakly to older Yagami: "Pleased to meet you! My name is Amane Misa. I'm currently going out with Light..-"</p><p>But Chief and Light ignored her.</p><p>"Hurry up and get in!" Soichiro ordered.</p><p>-</p><p>As they were driving, Light asked: "we're finally cleared and free to go? Right?"</p><p>"No. You two are now being taken to your execution."</p><p>They both looked at him in disbelief and their eyes seemed to want to poop out.</p><p>"WHAT!?" They exclaimed together in unison.</p><p>"I volunteered to escort you to the execution site, secretly built up in an underground facility."</p><p>"This is a joke, right..? It must be." Light asked, not believing his ears.</p><p>"L has decided that Yagami Light is Kira and Amane Misa is the Second Kira. He decided that if you were executed, the killings would stop."</p><p>Light narrowed his eyes, "what?! Haven't the killings stopped?"</p><p>"No. They're still continuing."</p><p>"This isn't what he told me..." Anger mixed with fear started to boil in him.</p><p>He was given a false hope? After all he had to endure in there imprisoned?</p><p>"L was trying to get a confession out of you.  L's suggestion that the killings would stop if you two are eliminated, were acepted by all the top officials of the UN and the Japanese government. And, Kira will be erased, hidden from the public."</p><p>Younger Yagami started to shout, his voice and his whole body trembling, "but, Dad! That's crazy! I'm not Kira!"</p><p>Misa started to defend too. "That's right. What are you thinking? He's your son.." </p><p>"This is not my decision, it's L's. He has solved many difficult cases in the past and never been wrong."</p><p>Light felt disapointed, and scared. "Dad... dooes this mean that you trust L more than me?"</p><p>Soichiro didn't answer but continued, looking at the road before them: "L says that if the killings don't stop, then he will take responsibility and end his own life."</p><p>Light's eyes widened even more. His heart felt like it wanted to explode in his chest at any moment. Dread washed through his body, and he felt cold shivers.</p><p>L will kill himself..?</p><p>'What? L... what are you thinking?!'</p><p>Panic began to creep under his skin more and more with each passing second. His mind worked fast, he wanted to say something quickly that would prevent his father from doing what he set out to do. "Dad, I understand that from the material investigation up to now, this may seem like the only logical answer, but this is wrong! Why would L come to this conclusion? This. Is. All. Strange. This isn't like L at all! L always used hard evidence in all of his cases. Why is he planning to end it like this? Why..?"</p><p>"We're almost there." Was his father's only answer.</p><p>Light felt desperate.</p><p>He needed to act. Fast.</p><p>But what could he do?</p><p>He didn't want to die.</p><p>And for some odd reason, he didn't want L to die...</p><p>He could even say that he started to think a little more positively about the detective... and now this? Is it possible that he will just end it all like this?</p><p>Suddenly they found themselves in an abandoned place far out of town and Chief Yagami stopped the car and Light and Misa asked: "What is this? Where are we? Why did you bring us there?"</p><p>"What are you going to do? Are you going to let us go?" Misa asked full of hope. "Yeah... nobody will see us. You can let us go."</p><p>"I decided to bring you here instead of execution site. Light..." Chief Yagami turned to his son. Determination in his eyes. "I'm going to kill you here and then kill myself."</p><p>Light shook his head and tugged at his handcuffs, his arms ached from the pressure. "what are you talking about, Dad?!"</p><p>That look. It was the first time Light had feared his father to that extent.</p><p>"That's crazy!" Misa screamed as tears started to roll down her face.</p><p>"Stop, you are crazy!" Light started to yell.</p><p>"Kill your child, then yourself? If you wan't to die, then why don't you just die by yourself?! If you do this, you'll be no different from Kira." Misa continued, with a small hope that it will change something.</p><p>"No. I'm different from Kira. I have a responsibility as a parent and as the Detective Superintendent!"</p><p>"Dad! Misa's right. If we die here, we will never fing out the truth! It would be better if we ran away!"</p><p>"It's too late, Light. Either way, you'll be executed. At least this way, it'll be by my own hand." Chief Yagami quickly pulled out a gun and aimed it at Light's forehead.</p><p>"Dad! Stop! I'm not Kira!" Light continued to protest and deny everything. "If I die here, we will fall into Kira's trap!"</p><p>"Amane, I'm going to die here with my son. I have no reason to kill you. The police will probably find this car soon. You will be executed at the original site."</p><p> </p><p>"Light... from one murder to another, I'll see you in hell!"</p><p>"Dad!"</p><p>"STOP!!"</p><p>As he finished the sentence, Chief Yagami pulled the trigger.</p><p>The shot rang out.</p><p>Light closed his eyes, waiting for the end.</p><p>But it didn't come.</p><p> </p><p>"A blank...?"</p><p> </p><p>"Thank goodness."</p><p>"Thank goodness... what are you talking about?"</p><p>"Forgive me, you two. This was the only way to free you from confinement. But, please understand. I did this because I believe that you're not Kira. Were you watching, Ryuzaki? I did as you said, and as you can see, I'm still alive. We are all alive."</p><p> </p><p>L sat tense, nervous and in anticipation. He feared for the worse. Although he knew it was a performance to get a confession from the suspects and prove that one of them, Light or Misa were Kira, he was aware that it could all end bad.</p><p>He was terrified and did his best not to show his emotions in front of Matsuda and Aizawa. And since the two of them were betas, it was a mitigating circumstance for him because he knew they wouldn’t be able to smell all his emotions.</p><p>The relief he felt was overwhelming. He cleared his throat and began speaking into the microphone connected to the camera in the car: "Yes, it was a convicing performance. If Amane were the Second Kira, who can kill with just a person's face, then she would have killed you before you fired. Also, if Yagami-kun were Kira, the Kira I know would even kill his parents if he was in trouble. In Yagami-kun's case, I cannot deny the possibility that he may discovered it was all an act halfway through. But, as I promised, I will end their confinement. Also as promised, even though she insists that those tapes were just occult videos, I have physical evidence and a confession that she sent the Kira videos. So Amane will remain under surveillance untill Kira is caught and his case is resolved."</p><p>He was also somewhat disappointed because he failed to gain a proof, but he felt relieved.</p><p>"What's with that!? You still suspect me?" Misa started to protest.</p><p>"Well... you get to return to your everyday life. If you're not guilty, you can take the surveillance as police protection." Chief Yagami explained.</p><p>"I see. Since I'm not the Second Kira, I should think of it like I have some bodyguards. Good..."</p><p>"Yes." Soichiro confirmed.</p><p>Then they heard the detective's voice through the microphone again. "Also, Yagami-kun... I will arrange things so that you and I will be together 24 hours a day, working on the investigation."</p><p>Light blinked at that, but agreed enthustiacaly. He wanted to accept the opportunity to prove his innocence, so he didn't thought about it that much. "All right, Ryuzaki. Let's catch Kira together."</p><p>"Yes. I'm looking forward to working with you."</p><p> </p><p>.o.O.o.</p><p> </p><p>Light felt a mixture of emotions the whole time they were on their way to the hotel. On the one hand, he was angry at the detective for taking him through so much stress, but on the other hand, he could understand that it was something necessary, because the Second Kira could kill without a name, knowing only face. And if Misa was indeed Kira... he didn't even want to imagine the consequences that would await his father.</p><p>When they entered the hotel room and went deeper inside, the first thing that caught Light's attention was that he smelled L's scent, the man's excitement about something, and his mixture of emotions that were already beginning to fade, such as fear, anxiety... uncertainty. He felt a little confused and wondered what could have upset the man so much. Although L always hid his every emotion perfectly, his scent sometimes betrayed him. Especially when it came to stronger emotions. But that rarely happened, Light knew it. He knew that there weren't too many things that could throw the man out of his tact and get more vigorous reactions out of him.</p><p>'He was probably shaken by all that act my father had put on. I believe that such a thing cannot leave a man indifferent. Even if he is the greatest detective L himself.'</p><p>But after those few seconds spent near the man, Light noticed one detail he didn't like at all and that was that he smelled a faint smell of omega on the detective. Light felt a sudden rush of jealousy at that realization. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that for a moment he couldn't even listen to what L was actually saying.</p><p>The detective started telling theories and conclusions about the case and then explained how from that day on he would start investing together with Light and how in fact the two of them would spend those 24 hours a day together.</p><p>Light was breathing hard, trying to calm down and not think about what the detective could have been doing with an omega.</p><p>Watari, meanwhile, brought them a pair of handcuffs that were connected by a two-foot long chain. He attached one side to the detective's arm and the other to Light's, and only then did it seem as if Light had returned from his trance. He spoke quickly: "is this really necessary, Ryuzaki?" He couldn't help but think what it looked too kinky.</p><p>"I'm not doing this because I want to." Was L's short answer, his face blank as always as it were most normal thing in the world.</p><p>The other members of the team were stunned and shocked and Light's father jumped up and stopped beside them. "What!?" He asked in shock, and Misa quickly added, "huh!? So this is what you meant by being together with him 24 hours a day!? Gross... I knew you are a pervert! So... this is what you are into?"</p><p>"I told you I'm not doing this because I want to."</p><p>"Ryuzaki... do you know that Light is an omega? I mean... you can't just chain him to yourself." Chief Yagami started to protest.</p><p>"Don't worry, Yagami-san. Everything will be under control, I have everything already thought out. I'm doing this primarily and only to finally catch Kira. You yourself are witnessing how hard it is to catch him and find his way of how he kill his victims. I see this as the only inevitable method for now. And as far as our nature is concerned, Light has already came through his heat and received an injection that also postpone it for a while... and I have now been through my rut a few days ago which I get once every two or three months or more, depends on the situation, and I sincerely hope that during that time we will find a criminal."</p><p>"Oh... I see. But if Light gets into his heat again and it trigger you... then... you-"</p><p>"Like I said, that doesn’t have to worry you. That will be an exception when we will simply have to isolate ourselves from each other."</p><p>"Okay then. I don't seem to have a choice. Although I don't like the idea at all, I'll have to come to terms with it if Light agrees. I hope I have your word then, Ryuzaki, that everything will be fine. Because I trust you and hope that you will not betray my trust and the fact that I am giving you to take care of my only son, who is an omega."</p><p>L swaloved thickly, but he was glad that he had managed to persuade Light's father to let him be with Light that close. "Thank you, Yagami-san. I will take a good care of your son. And I will treat him with respect."</p><p>Light blsdhed but tried his best to look professional.</p><p>Chief Yagami looked at his son who looked back at him and nodded. "It's not something impossible, Dad. We just need to be careful, and everything will be fine."</p><p>Light then quickly bowed his head and began to play nervously with the new object hanging on his wrist. Various thoughts ran through his head, and then he heard a squeaky voice beside him and jumped slightly:</p><p>"But, wait! Wait... wait. Light belongs to Misa! And, if you are together with him 24 hours a day, then when will I have the time to go on dates with him?"</p><p>L turned his attention to her, and answered calmly as always: "dates will be with the three of us."</p><p>"What!? Are you telling me we have to kiss in front of you?" Misa's brows furrowed as she stared at the dark-haired man.</p><p>"I'm not telling you to do anything. But, I will be watching."</p><p>"What's with that!? You really are a pervert!"</p><p>"Light-kun, please, silence Misa-san."</p><p>Light sighed and turned his whole body to the blonde young woman, "Misa, don't be selfish. You were definintely the one who send the tapes, just be grateful that you are allowed as much freedom as this."</p><p>Misa gave him a sad look, "what you are talking about? I'm your girlfriend, aren't I? Don't you trust your own lover?"</p><p>Light's eyes narrowed slightly. He took in a defending mode as if Misa had burned him. "Girlfriend? You said you fell in love with me at first sight and now you are always forcing yourself on me."</p><p>"Ah! So then you took advantage of that fact and kissed me? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Misa started punching him in the chest as she got annoyed because of what Light just had said.</p><p>"About this 'love at first sight' thing... it happened in Aoyama on May 22, right?" L interrupted her with the question.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Why did you go to Aoyama on that day? And... what did you wear?" Detective continued to question her.</p><p>"I just happened to go there. I don't really remember how I felt that day or what I wore! Is it so wrong for me to be hanging out in Aoyama without a reason?" Misa asked irritated.</p><p>L narrowed his eyes, his hands deep in his pockets. "So... when you came back from Aoyama, you were in love with Light and knew his name?"</p><p>Misa approached him and returned the frown, placing her hands on her hips. "Yes!"</p><p>"And... you don't even know how you even know his name."</p><p>"Yes! That's right!" The blonde woman came even close to him face to face and continued to stare.</p><p>"Then how would you feel if Yagami-kun was Kira?"</p><p>Her face lit a bit and she blinked a few times. "Huh!? If Light was Kira?"</p><p>"That's right."</p><p>L didn't know if he was expecting exactly that kind of reaction, but he got an answer to it and that made Amane Misa even more suspicious.</p><p>Misa came back to Light, grabbed his arm, and began to caress it. She pressed her face to his side and began to rub herself on him. Light didn't know what to do, he just stood there as if petrified and listened to what she was saying.</p><p>"That would be wonderful! I've always been grateful to Kira for punishing the man who murdered my parents. If Light were Kira, I'd love him even more. Though I love him so much already!"</p><p>L narrowed his eyes even more. He almost started gnashing his teeth. On the one hand, he was annoyed by Misa's adoration of the mass murderer, and on the other hand, he was annoyed of the way she was clinging to Light and the way she was close to him. A pinch of jealousy passed through him, but he continued to control himself and ignore that feeling.</p><p>"We're talking about Kira, here. And you said you'd love him even more? Don't you feel afraid at all?"</p><p>L honestly thought she was crazy.</p><p>"This is supposing if Light is Kira, right? He's not scary at all... And, I'm one of those people who accept Kira. I would think of ways I could help him."</p><p>L rolled his eyes, and answered ironically: "You would probably get in his way rather than help him, and according to this, there's no mistake that you are the Second Kira, but is so clear-cut that I don't want to believe it."</p><p>"Don't believe it, because I'm not Kira!" Misa stuck her tongue at him, still holding Light's arm.</p><p>"Anyway, you'll remain under surveillance. When you go out, contact us using this room's extension. And from on, for private and work-related affairs, Matsuda-san will accompany you as your manager, Matsui. I've already paid off your agency to agree to this. I haven't told the police, so be sure not to give yourself away."</p><p>Misa looked in Matsuda's dirrection and pursed her lips. "This old man's gonna be my manager? How awful."</p><p>Matsuda gasped in shock. "No way! What's wrong with me, Misa-Misa?!"</p><p>Aizawa lost his temper, jumped to his feet and slapped his hands on the table before him. Even Soichiro, who sat next to him, was shocked. "Cut it out with all this dating, kissing, and Misa-Misa talk! This is the Kira case! Understand? Take it seriously!"</p><p>Matsuda turned to him with apologetic look. "Sorry."</p><p>Aizawa calmed himself a bit. "No... I'm sorry. I know that we are serious, but... Amane-san, go to your room. Now!"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Aizawa pushed her to her room. She was already getting on his nerves and he didn't want to suffer any longer.</p><p> </p><p>"Light, are you serious about her?" L asked Light, curious, secretly hoping that it wasn't.</p><p>"No, as I pointed out earlier, it's one-sided."</p><p>"Then could you act as if you're serious? I'm sure that Amane-san is connected with the Second Kira from the video incident. And also from the way she loves you." Although that was the last thing L wanted, he decided to persuade Light.</p><p>All in favor of resolving the case.</p><p>"Are you asking me to become intimate with her so I can find out information about the Second Kira?"</p><p>"Yes. I think you can do it. And we could get clues to solve this case from Amane. This is why I released both of you."</p><p>"Ryuzaki... even if it's for the case, I can never use someone's feelings like that. I'm sorry, you need to understand. To me, taking advantage of another person's feelings is unforgivable and the most despicable thing a person can do."</p><p>Light felt nauseous at the very thought of it. Misa and he intimate? No way. And he believed what he said.</p><p>'There's something wrong. I can only assume that his personality has changed. Is this really an act? At this rate, it sounds like Amane was being controlled by Kira, and Light as well. And she had said that he kissed her before. What stops him now?'</p><p>"What's wrong, Ryuzaki?" Light noticed that the detective wandered off.</p><p>"No... nothing. You're right. But it would be helpful if you could make sure she doesn't leak any information about the investigation."</p><p>"Okay... but Ryuzaki, can't we change this system of changing hotels every few days?"</p><p>"Yes. I've also been thinking about that." L headed for his laptop and pulled Light with a chain behind him. Light stumbled forward, but managed to follow him.</p><p>L smirked to himself, already loving the feeling and his inner alpha purred from the satisfaction. He sat at the desk and started to explain: "Well, that is why construction started immediately after I first met Yagami-san and the others, and decided to investigate together." L showed them the plan of the building in which they were to start investing soon. Other members also came closer to see what it was all about. "It will be completed in just a few more days... this is it."</p><p>Everyone gasped. The plan looked marvelous.</p><p>"It has twenty three floors abowe the ground and two below. It's built so you can't see it from the outside, and there are two helicopters on the roof."</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"That's amazing."</p><p>"I want you all to live here as much as you can and wish. Even if the number of investigators increases on this case, we can accomodate about sixty people. Misa Amane shouldn't have any complaints if we give her, her own floor."</p><p>"This is really amazing but to go to these lengths..."</p><p>"By the way... Ryuzaki... where's the money to pay for this coming from?" Matsuda asked, interested.</p><p>"As you can see, I want to solve this case, no matter what. Thats what it means."</p><p>"No... you didn't answer the question." Aizawa added.</p><p>'Well, that should be enough.' Thought L shortly, then Light interrupted his thoughts: "Yeah, that's right. The mass murders are bad enough, but I can't forgive the one who put my dad and me through all of this. I want to solve this no matter what, too."</p><p>"If you say so, then become intimate with Misa and investigate her." L tried one more time.</p><p>"I can't do that. That's inhuman."</p><p>"I see. Too bad." But he was happy about it.</p><p>Aizawa smiled, excited, and said: "Well... I suddenly feel very motivated. Ryuzaki, Chief Yagami, Light-kun, let's all try to catch Kira, no matter what!"</p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p>But Matsuda felt left out. "Excuse me, you didn't include me!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are appreciated as always. ❤</p><p>And I want to wish you all happy upcoming holidays! Stay safe! 😊🎄🎁🎇</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 24 hours a day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! Here I am with the last chapter for this year... I hope you enjoy the L x Light moments in this one! See you in the next year!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It really took him a while to get used to it.</p><p>It was a weird feeling to have someone constantly attached to yourself, and Light sometimes forgot about it, and only when he felt a handcuff tug on his wrist would he remember.</p><p>But that wasn't the thing that bothered him too much. The worst part was that what has to follow?</p><p>And it bothered him when he thought about it how to survive in man's presence all that time? And how to breathe the air around him and not be constantly intoxicated by his smell?</p><p>Light began to regret a little that he had agreed to that, but on the other hand he was somehow suprisingly pleased with it.</p><p>'I also hope Ryuzaki has a good idea of how we're going to take a shower and go to the bathroom... And I hope that I will be able to get used to his scent or make him use a suppressant.'</p><p>But on the other hand, Light knew it wasn't a smart move. It could look like as he would admit that he felt uncomfortable in the detective's presence because of his smell. And L could misinterpret it and think that his scent attracts him, which Light didn't want to happen, because the detective as a person didn't attract him in that way. And on top of that, most alphas and omegas had no problem working together, side by side, even though they could smell each other unless they were in their heats, or were attracted to each other on a deeper level. That was the only time they isolate themselves from each other.</p><p>Light glanced at the detective one more time to make sure it was true, that it was just the detective's scent what made his heart beat faster.</p><p>But... it was hard to take his eyes off the strange black-haired man.</p><p>Although the detective might seem strange and unattractive at first glance, due to the posture of his body and the simple style of his dressing that excluded shoes, Light knew that wasn't the case. The detective's dark, wild hair contrasted nicely with his white complexion, and the dark circles under his eyes only added extra points to the mystery of his apparence and underlined his handsome face. And his lips looked soft and delicate, and when the detective run his thumb or finger over them, it always looked so provocative. Even when the man wasn't obviously aware of it. Or was he?</p><p>Light shifted in place and turned his gaze to the laptop L had prepared for him and gave him to use while working on the case.</p><p>'Yes, although the detective can be categorized as an attractive alpha... his smell is mostly to blame. And our nature. While he doesn’t look bad, he’s not the only alpha in this world. I have to resist my nature and m instincts and focus on the case.'</p><p>Light turned his gaze back to the detective, who was calmly typing something on the keyboard and eating chocolate cookies. It annoyed Light that L was so calm... not that it would be entirely true because the tones in his scent oscillated and changed, but still Light was annoyed by his indifferent behavior and his calmness. 'It was probably some type of training and his style of life... yeah... that must be it.'</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>As he sat and worked on the case, it seemed to Light that time was passing slowly, or it might have been because he was nervous and in the uncertainty of what awaited them after others went home.</p><p>Once again he was not able to go home, and he missed his family, as well as his room, his bed, his things... his freedom.</p><p>He told his father to pack and bring his things tomorrow when he came to work. He didn't even have much opportunity to talk to him, and he didn't want to talk in the detective's presence...</p><p>And as for that... where they will sleep...?</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Sleep?!</p><p>Light paled at the thought and started stirring uncomfortably in his chair, L noticed it and looked at him questioningly, asking: "is everything all right?"</p><p>"Y-yeah... everything is fine." Light avoided to look back at him.</p><p>L tilted his head to the side as he felt a faint change in Light's scent. He smelled worry. "Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes. I'm sure." Light shot him an annoyed look, "I just remembered something, but that's all. Nothing important."</p><p>L continued to stare at him, but when he noticed that Light had no intention of giving him an answer, he gave up and turned to his screen and resumed his work.</p><p> </p><p>After maybe about half an hour, Matsuda said it was time for them to go home. They all picked up their belongings and, as always, left the hotel together.</p><p>Light bit his lip when the two of them were left alone. L remained sitting in his armchair just as he had been sitting until then.</p><p>Light looked at his watch, it was eight o'clock. It was still early to go to bed, so he didn’t tell anything, he kept looking at his screen even though he was already starting to feel tired and couldn’t concentrate on anything. He decided to wait a bit longer. Maybe the detective will get tired too and suggest sleeping.</p><p>It wasn't until the next half hour that he suddenly heard L's monotonous voice: "when do you usually go to sleep?"</p><p>"Between ten, eleven."</p><p>"I've noticed you can't concentrate anymore... I guess you're tired."</p><p>Light frowned. 'When did he noticed that...?'</p><p>"That's true... I'd probably fall asleep earlier today if I had the chance."</p><p>"Let's go then... we'll continue tomorrow." L answered but took the laptop with him.</p><p>Light turned off his and followed the black-haired alpha. As he followed the man, L's intoxicating smell attacked his nostrils. It was spicy and sharp smel of sandalwood. At the same time, it calmed and excited Light. And he could feel that detective himself was calm and content.</p><p>'Dammit, now I wish I'm beta...'</p><p> </p><p>The room was right next to the one where they were staying and working on the case during the day. L unlocked it and immediately locked it behind them as they entered. And when he turned on the lights, Light looked around.</p><p>The first thing he noticed was a large bed in the middle covered with dark red sheets. He frowned at that. But all in all, in the previous room, he noticed that the whole hotel was decorated in a classic-romantic style, only the colors were a slightly different in the hallway and in the room where they worked. </p><p>But this one looked different.</p><p>The atmosphere in the room was intimate with dim lights. Next to the bed was a small sofa also dark red in color with small pillows in similar tones and classic ornaments. The furniture in the room was made of solid walnut wood and the walls were upholstered with wallpaper with large ornaments of slightly lighter tones but also red shades.</p><p>Light noticed that he was starting to get annoyed.</p><p>'A room with one king-sized bed... or did Ryuzaki plan to put one of us to sleep on the sofa? That must be it... there is no other bed.'</p><p>L's nostrils suddenly were flooded with the drastically changing smell of pissed off omega, so he spoke as he set up a table and laptop by the bed: "I don't know exactly what got you so upset, but you can tell me, so I can fix it. I don't want to deal with your grumpy mood all night. And on top of that we need to spent some time together like this, and I'm not in the mood for arguing with you around some trivial things."</p><p>Light got pissed off even more. 'How could the man be so indifferent about it? And... didn't he have eyes? Or he is doing this on purpose? Is this another of his twisted ways to test me?'</p><p>To Light this room seemed to be furnished for couples and not for two people who were supposed to be friends and partners working together. If L had put in at least as much effort and found a normal room with two single beds he wouldn't have to face him all pissed off.</p><p>Light had his assumptions, so he said with venom in his voice, "I guess I'll be the one to have to suffer and sleep on the uncomfortable sofa, then."</p><p>L turned to Light, Light had the feeling that the detective straightened a little, the laptop already set on the table remained standing and starting the system. "What do you mean you're going to have to suffer on the sofa?"</p><p>"Well... since there's only one bed here... what else can I think?"</p><p>L again raised his hand, on which the chain hung, and replied: "this. Did you forget about this?"</p><p>The younger man raised an eyebrow at that, "so what? I didn't forget about it..."</p><p>"Light-kun, you can't possibly expect me to leave you sleeping on the sofa? You can tangle yourself in the chain and fall down. We're sleeping on the bed. Together."</p><p>Light gaped.</p><p>L had that always illegible and unreadable expression of his, but he didn't take his eyes off Light. And Light didn't know what to say because he wasn't waiting for such an answer. He was convinced that he will need to sleep out of the bed, even if L said he would have to sleep on the floor, it wouldn't surprise him. But this... </p><p>They stared at each other for a few seconds and then Light noticed that the expression on L's face changed slightly, almost completely imperceptibly the corners of his lips turned upwards and his eyes gained a playful glow.</p><p>The younger man's eyes narrowed and Light spoke, "what?! Ryuzaki, that's totally inappropriate! I'm an omega for gods sake!"</p><p>L pursed his lips, as if offended or dissapointed. "So what, Light-kun? You don't trust yourself in this?"</p><p>"WHAT!?"</p><p>"You don't..."</p><p>"Of course I do! It's just... just-"</p><p>"You don't." L repeated and the corners of his lips lifted now visibly up and the detective laughed.</p><p>"Ryuzaki-!" Light felt the boiling rage inside of him again. The man just knew how to bring him over the edge. And his scent was gaining in intensity.</p><p>L stood and waited, with his hands in his pockets. Light clenched his fist on which he had a chain attached to him and gritted his teeth. He intended to punch the man in the face, then he remembered that he was not one of those people who easily lost control, and his inner omega reminded him of that when it felt him violent. It was not in his nature.</p><p>Then Light calmed down a bit, and said sarcastically: "That's just inappropriate... but what could I expect from you?"</p><p>L frowned, shrugged and said: "you'll only have to endure this a few more days, then we'll move to HQ." Then he turned around and walked to the closet. He opened it and explained to Light how their clothes were arranged. "In this half are my things..." It was obvious because that part of the closet was full of jeans and white sweatshirts, Light felt slightly dizzy for a moment only looking at it and asked, "are you really wearing nothing but this?"</p><p>"Obviously." And then he opened the other part of the closet and showed to Light his things, that is, the things they had bought for him. Light raised an eyebrow at that. "You did even buy me clothes or are these all mine?"</p><p>"Well, you have to wear something during the day, don't you? Or do you want to be in the same stinky clothes all the time? Some of these clothes are yours, which you wore while you were detained."</p><p>Light scrunched his nose. It sounded disgusting, but he replied: "no... but you could at least tell my dad to bring more things in advance..."</p><p>"Well... I didn't thought about that."</p><p>"So it was easier for you to buy new clothes than to ask my dad to bring them?"</p><p>"Yes." L answered simply, giving his own face a bored look.</p><p>Light rolled his eyes. It was not worth getting upset because L obviously wanted to annoy him and get him out of tact again, but Light decided not to give him that pleasure. He traveled his eyes over those few pieces of clothing and could see that those were clothes in his style of dressing. He was somewhat surprised but said nothing. He started to close it, but the detective interrupted him: "aren't you going to take pajamas and go take a shower? You said you were tired... that's why we came here earlier in the first place, or not?"</p><p>"Oh... yes. Of course." Light moved closer to the closet and tried to find his pajamas. After a short search, he found a few sets. He was thinking about which set to take and choosed gray pair of clothes.</p><p>"You have a clean towel hanging next to the shower. Yours is red mine is white."</p><p>Light paused briefly and then continued walking. 'What about him and the red color?' He was happy that he didn't find all the pajamas in red color, and then he remembered, he didn't took his boxers.</p><p>He turned 180 degrees and headed back to the closet. L also paused and turned.</p><p>"I forgot something..."</p><p>"Sure. Take all what you need."</p><p>Light started looking for underwear in the drawers, and he was right when he thought that underwear and socks would be placed in drawers separately. When he looked closely at the contents in the drawer, he frowned. The first ones he grabbed in his hand and which were on top were actually red briefs. The following were white, black and even pink. Light bit his lip and felt himself begin to boil with rage again when he came across the next piece which was white boxers with red hearts all over them. Next, again, with red lips. All over. Light rolled his eyes and wondered, 'Is there anything normal in here?' Next were pink boxers with a unicorn on the front. 'What the hell...!'</p><p>L heard Light's sighs and grunts, so he came closer, and looked in the drawer, "nothing to your taste?"</p><p>"Jesus Christ! Ryuzaki! Couldn’t you buy me some normal plain boxers!?"</p><p>"Sorry... I just thought omegas like pieces of clothing like this."</p><p>Then the next ones that Light took out were red again, but translucent with lace. "What the hell is this!" He was so annoyed that he started waving them in front of the detective's face.</p><p>L pursed his lips, "red laced panties? Don't you like any of them?"</p><p>Light rolled his eyes again. "Of course not! I don't wear underwear like this! You should know that. When I was in custody I had normal underwear, how could it happen now that you didn't know about it !?"</p><p>"But I wasn't in charge of your showering and washing your clothes..."</p><p>"Don't try this on me!" Light threw panties in L's face.</p><p>L chuckled, and catched a piece of clothig. "Well, if I knew you'd be this pissed off, I wouldn't tell Watari to buy omega-specific underwear."</p><p>"Jezz, I knew that was your idea." Light turned furious, and headed to the bathroom.</p><p>L opened the drawer and quickly found white plain boxers. Light pulled him by the chain in the direction of the bathroom.</p><p>Really... why was he so upset? He could only laugh or joke about it and that's it... Light was confused by his own over-reactions. He was always the one who had control over his emotions. What happened now that he had such a weak tolerance for everything?</p><p>Most of that underwear was acceptable for wearing, except for those lace ones. No one would make Light wear these.</p><p>L handed him those white boxers. "Here's normal ones." He moved closer to him and Light winced as he was confused when L took his hand in his own. His heart skipped a beat and he held his breath abruptly.</p><p>It wasn't until he heard the click of a handcuff that he realized why the detective had done it. He stood still and a little confused, then shyly unbuttoned his shirt. He felt a strong urge to turn his back to the man. His heart was pounding in his chest wildly and he avoided the detective's gaze he felt on himself. He tried to act indifferently and sincerely hoped that he succeed. When he took off his shirt, he reached back to the detective so that the man could put the handcuff back, then L spoke: "you can go now to take a shower."</p><p>"Of course." Light said and commented: "I only hope the chain is long enough..."</p><p>"Don't worry, Light-kun. The chain is long enough. I'll be on the outside of the door. I wont peak, I swear." L gave him mischievous grin, and continued in more serious manner, "you have ten minutes. If you stay longer I'll come in, ready or not."</p><p>Light had learned one thing for sure in that moment. L just loved to tease him.</p><p>'Stupid arrogant alpha.'</p><p>Without saying anything, Light just nodded and went into the bathroom. He couldn't close the door completely because of the chain. He frowned and immediately turned on the light. He looked around. The bathroom was bright, with some brown ornaments on white tiles, wooden furniture in tones as it was in the room, a shower in the corner next to the door, a sink in front, above which was hung a large oval mirror, and on the other side was the toilet. It was in slight contrast to the room that was in red tones. Light placed things next to the sink on the shelf that stood next to it. He took off the rest of his clothes and slipped into the shower.</p><p>'I just hope the pervert really won't peek inside.' Light thought and checked to see if he had drawn the curtain well.</p><p>He let out the hot water and remained standing briefly under the stream of water as he relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>L sat down by the bathroom door and waited. He looked at watch on his phone and sighed. He closed his eyes and rested his back and the back of his head against the cold wall. He tried not to think about the boy who is just showering right on the other side of the door. But he was not very successful in that.</p><p>The image of Light unbuttoning his shirt and shyly taking it off kept coming to mind.</p><p>L smiled at that thought and began to feel excited.</p><p>Shit...</p><p>He opened his eyes abruptly and stirred, uncomfortably scratching the back of his neck.</p><p>'Light-kun... you're just a typical shy omega aren't you...'</p><p>And his inner alpha liked it. A lot.</p><p>L took a deep breath and released it slowly.</p><p>Then his thoughts shifted to the frowning and pissed off Light. He didn't understand what made Light so annoyed.</p><p>'Somehow I have a feeling that he changed a bit while he was detained for those fifty days... or maybe he was just tired and nervous because of it all... and he only got out of custody today... so it will take him a while to accumulate, I guess. I shouldn't have teased him that much. Probably only so little was enough to upset him.'</p><p>He looked at his phone again. Just a little more...</p><p>Less than eight minutes passed, Light came out of the bathroom and L noticed how the young man was looking for him and how surprised he was to see him sitting on the floor. The smell of fresh garden immediately attacked L's senses and it took the detective a while to snap out of it. He also noticed that Light looked a little fresher and in a way more delicate.. and innocent, maybe because he had damp hair that wasn't as perfectly styled as it normally was.</p><p>"Oh... you're here."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>L got up and unlocked the handcuff so that Light could finish dressing and pull on the sleeve on his other hand as he already had it pulled on the other side probably with the intention of not being so exposed.</p><p>'He is an omega after all..' L reminded himself, before uttering any potentially taunting comment about it. He continued to watch him in silence and absorbed every detail carefully.</p><p>When Light finished, L immediately attached a handcuff to his wrist. Then he suddenly unlocked his and took off his sweatshirt without any hesitation in front of the young omega.</p><p>When L looked at Light, he could see Light's slightly widened eyes running through his bare torso and his lips slightly open. He couldn't help and smirked. Light noticed that and quickly turned his gaze away, his face adorned with a slight shade of pink.</p><p>L put the handcuff back on his wrist, put a serious expression on his face again and, avoiding looking at the younger man, said, "I'll be done in ten minutes," and disappeared behind the door.</p><p>But there the detective wasn't safer in a way either. He was overwhelmed by an even more intense scent of young omega mixed with the scent of the shower gel he had chosen for Light by himself. Because after all he didn't want Light to take a shower in the same bathroom as him without using some quality product and L didn't want to smell some repulsive scent.</p><p>L felt dizzy and had to hold on to the sink. His body trembled and his jeans became tighter.</p><p>"Fuck."</p><p>He quickly started to take off his jeans and boxers and quickly entered the shower. He didn't have much time, so he knew that if he wanted to took care of himself, he had to be fast. When he let the water flow, he grabbed his hard erection and began to stimulate rhythmically by letting out quiet, muffled sounds.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Light squatted by the door as he waited for the detective to finish his shower. At first he just wanted to lean against the wall, but the wall was so cold and Light shuddered from that feeling.</p><p>His thoughts were overwhelmed with various thoughts. 'This is supposed to be our first night together and he's already managed to piss me off. And that smell of his... it began to be unbearable...'</p><p>He felt frustrated. But he reminded himself why he was doing it. He had to prove to that stubborn detective that he was innocent. He had to clear his name. He decided to live for the day when he would be able to spit it to the detective's face the word that he was not Kira and that he is innocent. That he is not a killer. And that they have a proof who it really is.</p><p>While he was thinking about it all, those few minutes flew by quickly. L came out of the bathroom in gray bottom pajamas with his upper body bare, wet hair falling down his face and contributing even more to his attractiveness.</p><p>Light stood up but tried his best not to look much at the alpha whose smell was attacking him with such intensity that caused him to feel his knees buckle.</p><p>It smelled fresh and like rain after a storm. It was simply irresistible.</p><p>'It's just a nature... nothing more... he is annoying... arrogant... conceited... and... and he thinks that I'm a mass murderer.'</p><p>L quickly pulled on his white long-sleeved T-shirt, turned off the other lamps, and left only one next to the bed to light up and headed for the bed as he put the handcuff back in place on his right hand.</p><p>He sat on the bed and told Light that the other side, the side of the window, is his. Light crossed to the other side and crept under the soft covers. He almost fell asleep, but after a while raised his head and looked at the detective sitting behind the laptop.</p><p>"How long do you intend to sit like that?"</p><p>"You feel free to sleep, Light-kun. I'm used to working late and getting very little sleep."</p><p>Light sighed and rolled his eyes. He turned to the opposite side. He was lying again for a few minutes, and then L noticed that Light got up and started to do something. He looked in his direction and noticed a young man gathering pillows that were lined up on the sofa next to the bed. He raised an eyebrow at that and watched him all the time to understand what Light intended to do. And then within seconds in the middle of the bed exactly in half, Light built a wall of pillows. He even used the one he was supposed to sleep on. L continued to watch him amused, in silence. Light just looked at him, set the chain above the wall built from the pillows, lay back down and turned his back on him.</p><p>"Good night to you too, Light-kun."</p><p>There was not answer.</p><p>The detective smiled, shook his head, and returned to his work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A new place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! Thank you for the support you have given me so far. ❤ It means a lot to me.<br/>I present to you a new and first chapter in this new year, which I hope will be better year than the previous one.</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p> </p><p>E</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He woke up in the morning, with his hands above his head, stiff from the awkward position of his arms, lying on his back. He moved his hands immediately after, to regain circulation. His eyelids still seemed heavy - he hadn't slept so well in a long time. As he began to approach his waking state, Light glanced confusedly at the ceiling. Then, after a few seconds, he remembered where he really was.</p><p>Hotel room.</p><p>Handcuff around his wrist. And the chain.</p><p>The faint smell of sandalwood mixed with the smell of the ocean flooded Light's nostrils.</p><p>The moment he remembered that detail, his eyes widened. He turned his head instantly toward the sleeping figure beside him.</p><p>A couple of times he blinked his eyes at the scene he saw next to him: L was lying on his side, facing him. He was hugging a pillow in his hands, which he had pressed close to his body. The other pillows were strewn across the bed, the wall completely torn down. L was deep in his sleep, with his lips half open, breathing calmly. His face had a boyish expression and he looked bit different as in his waking state. That scene was so odd and sweet at the same time, that although unconsciously, a small smile formed on the younger man's lips.</p><p>Light could feel L's calmness through the scent that flooded him all around.</p><p>Suddenly a stunning image appeared before his eyes.</p><p>The breadth and vastness of the ocean...</p><p>Light felt like he wanted to throw himself and dive into its depths at any moment.</p><p>The smile vanished from his face, but he remained motionless lying and watching the sleeping detective. Then he went back to reality and quickly looked at the clock that showed 6:45. He sighed with relief. They weren't late. He was relieved to have a little more time to just lay down and rest. He couldn't get up anyway until the detective woke up. And he didn't want to be the one to wake him.</p><p>But after all he didn't have to wait long because L started to wake up on his own, probably when he felt a shift in the bed.</p><p>Light was lying and then began to rise into a sitting position so that the detective wouldn't notice that he was watching him. He yawned a little and stretched his arms. He looked at the black-haired man once again to see if he had really woken up, and leaned on his hands, turning toward him, acting as if he had only just woken up.</p><p>The detective slowly opened his eyes and ran a hand over his face to rub it and to clear his vision. He didn't immediately get up in a sitting position, but he looked at the young man still sleepily. All the memories from the previous day had begun to come back to him quickly.</p><p>They looked at each other like that for a few seconds, and then all of nothing a wide smile appeared on the pale face of the dark-haired man.</p><p>A smile like Yagami Light never had a chance to see on his almost always neutral face.</p><p>It took Light out of his guard, and his eyes widened a bit and his face took on a confused expression. His insides tightened and twisted uncomfortably, and his heart began to beat faster. His breathing was heavy for a few seconds, then he looked away quickly, fortunately managed to recover, and said, "I need to go... to the bathroom... preferably, right away."</p><p>The smile on L's face disappeared as quickly as it appeared, and L immediately replied without hesitation, "ooh... of course. I will just quickly stretch my muscles, adjust my bones, and get to my feet." L began to rise. As he stretched his arms and shoulders, the next thought that struck him was that he felt rested. Surprisingly rested. It was unusual for him, but he assumed it was because of the exhaustion of the last days because he slept even less than usual.</p><p>Light quickly got out of bed, waited briefly, and when L got up and started walking in the direction of the bathroom, Light followed him in silence. L paused on the outside of the door and crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. He looked at the auburn-haired man in an approving manner but said only: "don't be long."</p><p>Light just nodded and went into the bathroom. The chain, of course, remained stuck between the doors not allowing him to slam them behind him even though Light wanted it badly at the time. He cursed to himself and leaned his back against the inside of the door.</p><p>He wanted to distance himself from that smell.</p><p>He wanted to distance himself from that man.</p><p>At least for a while...</p><p>He breathed deeply with full lungs, although faint traces of L's scent were everywhere in the bathroom, Light didn't care. Because, anyway, what choice did he have?</p><p>At some point it was his fault. He accepted to be tortured like that.</p><p>And his heart... his heart decided to run a marathon that morning.</p><p>Then Light gritted his teeth, headed for the toilet bowl to relieve himself, and with horror noticed that he was hard. 'FUCK!'</p><p>He quickly thought about whether to take a risk or not? But he knew L probably wouldn't be waiting for him too long.</p><p>He peed with difficulty. It took him forever.</p><p>'Fuck, fuck, fuck!'</p><p>And he wanted to come so hard.</p><p>When he finished, he gives himself one stroke after another but decided to give up when he heard a chain rattle behind the door.</p><p>'Argh! Damnit!'</p><p>He flushed the toilet and approached the sink to wash his face and teeth with cold water in the hope that it would help him at least a little with his 'situation'.</p><p>He was desperate.</p><p>Since it wasn't as successful as he expected, he took off his pajama pants and boxers and poured cold water on his erection.</p><p>He continued to swear to himself when his warm skin came in contact with the icy water. The feeling was really uncomfortable, but he didn't want L to see him with a bulge in his pants. Then, when his cock became finally soft, Light wiped it off and tucked it back into his boxers.</p><p>"At least it doesn't poke out... fucking hell..." He muttered under his breath.</p><p>Then he remembered that he hadn't taken clean clothes from the closet with him. He hurried outside, dragged the detective behind him who looked at him visibly confused and surprised by his displeasure. Light said nothing, ignored him, and quickly chose what to wear and returned to the bathroom.</p><p>When Light came out, L took clean clothes for himself and silently disappeared behind the bathroom door.</p><p> </p><p>.o.O.o.</p><p> </p><p>The whole week passed and they finally moved into the HQ building. Light felt partially relieved and partly tense due to moving to a new place. Relief, because he wanted to leave that hotel as soon as possible, and tension, because he didn't know what was waiting for him in that new place.</p><p>When they came in front of the building, everyone stared in amazement. They didn't enter the building, until all the team members had arrived and L and Light were last. However, they didn't have to wait long.</p><p>Matsuda was the first to comment: "wow, Ryuzaki! This is really amazing... I can't believe we're going to work in a building like this!"</p><p>"Yes... and from now on we are provided with the latest and the best technology." The detective retorted looking at the building along with them. He also didn't have the opportunity to go in person to see when the building was nearing completion.</p><p>Light also looked intrigued, but this time said nothing, sincerely hoping that this would be enough motivation for all team members to find the killer as soon as possible.</p><p>Misa also watched the building enthusiastically as she clung to Light's arm, the one which was not handcuffed. "Oh! So we're going to live here from now on!? Great! I'm just wondering which is my floor? You said one floor just for me, Ryuzaki?! It's just a shame Light can't live with me..."</p><p>Light didn't tell her anything about that and L who was standing on his other side just frowned and in his thoughts was like: 'luckily Light doesn't have to live with you... even if he wasn't chained to me, I wouldn't let you live in the same room with him.'</p><p> </p><p>The security system at the entrance to the building and the main research room was fully secured. To enter, they had to type a three-digit code, to go through a fingerprint scanner and an eye scanner, and through a metal detector.</p><p>The process may have seemed long, but it was all a matter of habit. Anyway, each of the members had secured rooms and therefore wouldn't have to go through it all on a daily basis.</p><p>For the first time for now, Light and L were forced to completely remove the handcuffs, at least for a short time. It was only then that they both noticed that these pieces of metal began to make small wounds in their skin around their wrists. But none of them commented on it, they both just pushed that thought aside.</p><p>The handcuffs were soon back in place anyway and there was no help for that. Light assumed that that scar on his left hand would remain for the rest of his life. And L didn't even care about such trifles.</p><p> </p><p>When they entered the main research hall, everyone was even more thrilled. They had finally their own place for work. And they wasn't disappointed. </p><p>The room was spacious with a large wall in front of the entrance full of monitors and a large screen panel. In addition, there were several chairs, couches and tables. Glass steps rose on each side, leading up to the next floor. Although the place seemed cold because it was mostly empty, it also showed professionalism and there were not many things that could disturb the concentration of those who work there. On the one hand, it was a positive thing, and on the other hand, it wasn't much.</p><p>After a brief introduction to the building, mostly the main room and the rooms that were distributed among the team members, everyone started to work on the case with a new enthusiasm.</p><p>And they also immediately sent Misa to her floor so that she wouldn't interfere with their work.</p><p> </p><p>L didn't show Light their room right away. He didn't attach much importance to it and wanted to leave it for later. More precisely for the evening, when they go to sleep. And when that evening came, at nine o'clock, as always, they would start getting ready for bed. Specifically, Light would get ready for bed and L would continue to work on the laptop.</p><p>When they found themselves in the elevator, Light noticed that L pressed button 20.</p><p>The younger man raised an eyebrow at that, but said nothing. They generally talked a little that day. As the days before. L addressed him only to give him some orders. They didn't get much involved in the conversation with the others either.</p><p>Light considered it a positive thing. The less L talked to him, the better, he thought. Anyway, he himself wanted to keep some distance from the man when he could no longer from his scent.</p><p>When they got to that twentieth floor, the door opened with soft beep. L was the first to go outside, Light after him. He had no idea in which direction to go anyway.</p><p>They headed to the right.</p><p>When they reached the door of their room, which was not far from the elevator, L took out two cards. He gave one to Light, the other he attached to the box above the door handle. When the door buzzed L grabbed the handle and opened it smoothly.</p><p>Light felt like he was experiencing déjà vu for a moment, but when he went inside and the room lit up, he lost that feeling at the same moment, because the room was a complete contrast to the room they had in the hotel. L closed the door behind them, typed in the code on the small screen that was right next to the door. Light didn't care what the detective was typing in because he didn't plan to escape anyway.</p><p>"Well... this is our permanent room. Feel comfortable as much as you can. I've been trying to supply some things that might help you get rid of boredom if you're not in the mood to sleep sometime."</p><p>Light looked at the black-haired man for a moment, then turned his gaze back to the interior of the room. He didn't say a word, just stood silently looking around.</p><p>The arrangement of the furniture in the room reminded Light of the room in which they were staying at the hotel. But it was much smaller, and instead of bright red walls, he was surprised by the simple whiteness. The bed was a large double bed here as well, but next to it was not a sofa, but a wall with a window that had bars on the outside, a detail that could be noticed due to the low street lighting that reached the window. Above it hung a white curtain and beige drape falling to the floor. The bed was made from beech wood as well as the rest of the furniture and the floor. Sand-colored bedding with white pillows. A soft blanket, of natural earthy colors, was laid on an armchair in gray color that was on the other side of the bed. A large closet, with a mirror attached on the door in the middle, was located on the right a little farther from the entrance. On the left side was the door, probably leading to the bathroom. On the opposite side of the bed Light noticed a large bookshelf with a multitude of books. That made him happy.</p><p>L then pulled the chain to show him the bathroom. He opened the door, turned on the light and Light was surprised by the blueness that prevailed in the bathroom. The tiles were light aqua in color, some of them even had marine motifs. Light couldn't help but immediately get an association with the detective's smell of the ocean, which he sometimes felt when the detective was completely calm and relaxed.</p><p>'Does he even know he has a smell of the ocean, sometimes?' Light wondered.</p><p>The sink, the toilet and the tub were white as well as the curtain that was hung over the bathtub. The shelves and cabinet were also white. Then the detective pulled them out, pulling Light softly to him and turned to the closet and said, "the clothes have a similar layout as in the hotel. This is your side and this is mine." L showed their sides briefly, this time not opening the closet at all. When he finished, he stayed standing next to the young man and waited for him to take his pajamas.</p><p>Light quickly picked up one of the pajamas and then looked in the drawers for 'normal' boxers. He noticed that all the clothes remained the same as he had in the hotel, only arranged differently. Sexy pants were there too. Light bit his lips and ignored these pieces of clothing as he always did. And luckily, L didn't mock him about it after their first day. A couple of things were added and those were pieces of clothing that his father had brought.</p><p>Light wondered again what lies his father was making up to justify his absence to his mother. Sometimes he thought he didn't even want to know.</p><p>When he had everything selected, Light closed the closet and headed for the bathroom.</p><p>"Wait... I need to show you one more thing..." he heard L's voice suddenly and paused.</p><p>L approached the door and showed Light a small hole in the side of the door. "When you go inside, put the chain there and you can close the door completely."</p><p>Light blinked briefly and then nodded. A small smile formed on his lips and he replied, "okay, Ryuzaki." He was happy to be able to have a little more privacy in the bathroom. He himself thought about giving such a proposal to the detective, but he saw that the man also thought of that detail.</p><p>"And... it stays as it was. Ten minutes." L replied casually.</p><p>"Allright."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>L sat down by the bathroom door and sighed. He pulled his legs closer to him and ran his palms over his face. Then he hugged his legs and lowered his head to his knees.</p><p>The flower meadow went to take a shower, and L knew he would have to survive the turbulence of emotions again when he went to take a shower after Light.</p><p>And he noticed that Light smelled even more irresistible than the first days they met. L assumed that it was because he was a little older now and that he would probably smell even better in a couple of months and a couple of years when his body reaches full maturity. He shivered at that thought, and his heart clenched, when he remembered that he will not be around him then. The case will probably be over, and If Light proves to be innocent he will find someone to be with... and that person wouldn't be him...</p><p>'Did I really think for a moment that he wasn't Kira?'</p><p>But, jealousy overwhelmed him fast.</p><p>Then he realized that he was hard. That was another problem he need to deal with.</p><p>But he always took that problem in his hands and solved it right away, and only sometimes would he worry that maybe one day his hand wouldn't be enough for it... that he would want something more. Something... much more.</p><p>Although he didn't believe in God, he prayed. He prayed to the universe and to some higher power that moves them all to give him the strength to endure.</p><p>And Light... Light began to treat him even colder and more distantly. To which L was grateful. He also didn't try to get very close and friendly to his suspect since they started sharing the room.</p><p>It was good for both of them. L knew. The less communication between them the better. L was convinced and sure of that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Gravity of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone. Here is the next chapter, finally. I was a little busy with another story I'm writing at the same time so I didn’t have time to focus on both. But I hope you will enjoy :)</p><p>This chapter is a little inspired by a song of the group Starset - Gravity of you. Some of the following chapters will also be inspired by  some other songs. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three young people were sitting in the room.</p><p>The two young men were sitting on the couch on one side and the young blonde woman on the couch opposite them. They watched each other for a short time in silence and then the girl started again with a annoyed tone in her voice: " hey, this doesn't feel like a date at all."</p><p>The black-haired man replied, as he put a piece of cake in his mouth: "well... pay no attention to me. Anyway, are you going to eat that piece of cake or not?"</p><p>"Sweets are fattening, so I try not to eat them too much."</p><p>"If you use your head, you can still eat sweets without gaining weight."</p><p>"Hey! You're making fun of me again!" She made angry face, "I'll give you the cake. Then will you leave me alone with Light?"</p><p>"Even if I leave you two alone, I'll be watching with the surveillance cameras. It's the same thing." L answered simply not bothered at all.</p><p>"You pervert! Will you stop doing these sick things?!"</p><p>"Call me whatever you like. I'm taking your cake." He put his bare feet on the table so he could reach the piece of the strawberry cake.</p><p>"Fine! I'll just close the curtains and turn off the lights." Misa added, still in hopes that it could work.</p><p>"We also have infrared cameras." Detective smirked to himself when he saw her face, but he managed to look untouched. He was glad that he managed to piss her off even more.</p><p>Light started to get bored with their quarreling, so he intervened, turning to the detective: "Changing the subject... despite moving into fully equipped headquarters, you don't seem very enthusiastic, Ryuzaki."</p><p>"Enthusiasm, huh? I don't have any... actually, I'm kind of depressed," stated L simply.</p><p>"Depressed?" Light didn't expect such answer. He continued to stare at the dark-haired alpha.</p><p>L continued in his monotonous voice, slowly explaining, "yes. All this time I thought that you were Kira. I'm just shocked that my deduction was wrong. But, I'm still suspicious of you, hence these..." he raised his hand, on which he had a handcuff attached to Light to see and continued, "Kira can control people's actions... in other words, Kira was controlling you to make me suspect that you were Kira. You and Misa were both controlled by Kira. When I think about that, everything matches up. By that reasoning - Misa and I were controlled, but doesn't that mean that we're Kira? Yes. I don't think I'm wrong about that. You're both Kira."</p><p>Light began to feel rage boiling inside himself.</p><p>L continued, "Light... I think that when you were confined, you were Kira.. and while you were confined, criminals stopped dying. You were Kira until then, so it works out. But, after two weeks, criminals began dying again. Based on that evidence, I think Kira's power can pass from person to person."</p><p>The younger man was doing his best to control himself. "That's an interesting idea... but if that's true, it wont be easy to catch Kira."</p><p>"Yes... that's why I'm at a loss. Even if we catch those under Kira's control, Kira's powers will be passed on to others, and the former will have no memory of their actions. Which means that is useless to catch anyone."</p><p>"But that hasn't been decided yet, right? Cheer up." Light replied, and tried to supress his emotions. He thought that L will cut off that sulking and act normally.</p><p>"Cheer up? I can't. No... it's better not to try so hard. Our lives will be in danger if we desperately try to chase him. Don't you think so?"</p><p>And that was it. Although Light was an Omega, he couldn't take it anymore. He had had the desire to do it countless of times anyway in the last couple of days.</p><p>No days. Months. Ever since he met the detective he wanted to punch him hard.</p><p>So, he stood up, turned his whole body to the dark-haired man and detective started to get up also, looking back at him.</p><p>"Ryuzaki..." Light spoke at that moment and somewhere mid-way his fist collided with L's face. L flew back, but he also pulled a younger man with him.</p><p>Misa screamed and curled up on the other side of the couch looking at the starting fight from the safe distance.</p><p>When L landed on the floor, he quickly rose into sitting position and looked at Light. Light was already on his feet. "That hurt." That was his only comment and he continued to massage his sore cheek instinctively.</p><p>Light started with raised tone, which was unnusual for him: "Stop messing arround! You don't feel like doing anything just because I wasn't Kira, and because your deduction was wrong?!"</p><p>L's alphan instincts started to stir; Light indeed was hot when he was pissed off. But he showed these thoughts to the side. He needed to keep his cool.</p><p>"I may have phased it wrong. I mean it would be a waste for us to make a move, so we shouldn't...-"</p><p>Light interrupted him, "there's no way we can catch him if we don't chase him!" He came closer, now yelling at him, visibly upset, "do you know how many innocent people you've involved in this case? Besides that, you're the one who confined Misa and me!" Light grabbed L by his shirt and started to shake him.</p><p>"I know... but whatever the reason.." L wanted badly to return the punch, but changed his mind because Light was a Omega after all, so he instead pulled Light by the collar closer towards himself. They were dangerously close and L struggled with the urge to kiss him. He glanced briefly over Light's lips and then looked into his eyes again. They didn't hold the pure anger anymore, but the mixture with confussion. L continued in a low voice, "it's not that my deduction was wrong, but the fact is that the case isn't going to be solved simply as 'Light Yagami is Kira' and 'Misa Amane is the Second Kira'. So I was a bit depressed. I'm a human after all... am I not allowed to feel like that?"</p><p>Light's eyes narrowed again. "No. You're not. The way you talk.. it's as if you won't be satisfied unless I'm Kira."</p><p>"I won't be satisfied unless you're Kira? Hmm... That may be true. I just now realized.. I wanted you to be Kira." L pulled him even closer, their noses almost touched, and he breathed hard. Light's smell was attacking all his senses and he started to get hard.</p><p>And Light felt light-headed also. He swalowed thickly, fighthing his own urges.</p><p>Inside L's head his voice screamed: 'YES! I wish you were Kira! This case would already be closed long ago. And I wouldn't have to be this close to you.. If you are Kira, that would make it easier for me to hate you... but now there is still a chance to you to prove, in some way, that you are not completely guilty. Dammit, Light! I want to hate you!'</p><p>Light felt disappointed when he heard those last words: '-he wants me to be Kira! He wants it! Damn him to hell!' And his heart sank with grief.</p><p>But on the surface, another punch in the face followed. L didn't expect that. He was lost in his musings. And he flied with his back directly to the floor. Light ended on top of him, the chain pulled him down again.</p><p>"You know, you are pretty strong for a omega?" L said in a teasing manner. It pissed Light even more. He tried to punch him again, but L was faster and he shifted their positions pinning Light to the hard cold floor.</p><p>Light gasped. He was affraid that L would notice his growing erection. He was preparing to hit him once again, but L was holding him tight. Luckily for him, the ringing of the phone interrupted them in further fighting.</p><p>They both turned in the same time and L stood up to answer it.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>He heard Matsuda's voice on the other side of the line: "please, listen Ryuzaki, Misa-Misa is number one in Eighteen Magazine's reader popularity poll! That means that it's been decided that she'll be starring as the heroine in the next film by the director Nishinaka!"</p><p>L just rolled his eyes and cut the line.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Light asked, still sitting on the floor.</p><p>"Matsuda's acting stupid again."</p><p>"Well... Matsuda is a natural at that."</p><p> </p><p>Matsuda, on the other side, stared at the screen, stunned, "I can hear you, y-you know?"</p><p> </p><p>.o.O.o.</p><p> </p><p>By the end of the day, L and Light were avoiding each other as much as possible. It was not the first time, but after that quarrel, they felt awkward.</p><p>They were both frustrated and whenever anyone approached them that day they would on some way just send them to hell, so the other team members also avoided them. The tension was palpable.</p><p>L fidgeted in his chair and ate the cake when everyone went to their rooms in the evening and finished for the day. Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced at Light, who was already visibly tired, sitting and looking at the screen in front of him.</p><p>When everyone left and he ate the last piece of chocolate cake, he sighed. He could no longer sit in one place anymore. On the other hand, he already missed his night rides and adrenaline rush, but also the frustrations that had accumulated in the last few days, which was unusual for him, started to piss him off. But almost from the beginning, since he started working on the Kira case, not a day has passed without L feeling frustrated in some way.</p><p>He decided that he had to get behind the wheel and drive because otherwise he would go crazy. And Light... he will have to endure somehow. Why should L refrain from his routines?</p><p>When he thought about it, that was actually the reason why he didn't go for so long to drive. He was annoyed with himself for allowing Light to influence his actions.</p><p>He got up without a word and started dragging the younger man behind him. Light said nothing but stared at L's back, thinking they were already going to their room, so he was surprised when they headed in a completely different direction, and it was only then that he spoke: "hey! Where are we going?"</p><p>L said nothing but continued to walk with his hands buried in his pockets and his back bent slightly.</p><p>Light sighed annoyed at the man's behavior. When they entered the underground garage, Light began to feel a little nervous, and he could tell, worried. Because after all... how much he really knew the man he was attached to. Really, very little. But he didn't have a bad feeling in his gut.</p><p>L walked directly toward the parked dark vehicles. Light spotted several cars in the garage and assumed they were cars of other team members who also lived in the building. But, at the end, they stopped in front of one particular black car, L paused and said: "well, Light, here we are. Say hello to my true and only love."</p><p>Light was confused for a moment and his stomach jumped uncomfortably at L's words. He didn't immediately understand what L was really talking about and then, when it came to him, he slapped mentally himself because he thought something completely different.</p><p>When Light saw L petting the car, he realized, and raised an eyebrow at it. And that statement hurt him in some way, so he decided to make a scathing comment back. A mischievous smile played on his lips and he replied mockingly: "your true and only love? Heh... Ryuzaki, I'm not really surprised."</p><p>L paused and turned abruptly to him, giving him a glare. "Hmm... I bet Light-kun don't have any. Otherwise he wouldn't be so jealous."</p><p>"WHAT! Me jealous?! I'm not jealous!" Light's eyes narowed, and he clenched his fists. L just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his car and that pissed Light off even more. </p><p>"Be happy that I want to let you sit in this car at all." L added and started to take off the handcuff so they could both get into the car.</p><p>"You're so arrogant, you know?"</p><p>"I don't... now get in the car."</p><p>"And what if I refuse?" Light crossed his arms, wanting so bad to annoy the detective.</p><p>"Don't be childish, Light-kun." L said and sat in the car.</p><p>Light rolled his eyes, but obeyed in the end when he saw that L isn't touched by his behaviour at all and that he wasn't in the mood for his games. His attention was all consumed by his car. And, anyway, what choice did he had in that situation?</p><p>When Light also got into the car, L attached his side of the handcuff and adjusted the chain so that he wouldn't be bothered during the ride.</p><p>Light felt nervous as he closed the door behind him. He had never had the opportunity to sit in such a luxurious and expensive car before. He looked around the interior and at that moment L started the engine.</p><p>Light jumped a little when he heard the sound of the engine because he himself didn't know what to expect. The sound wasn't very loud. The engine could only be heard louder when L pressed the gas. At that moment, Light wondered if L even knew how to drive such a car. But when he turned his gaze to the black-haired man and saw a smile on his lips and a gleam of excitement in his eyes, he got the answer: L knew very well what he was doing. When he saw the way the detective was holding the steering wheel and sitting relaxed behind it, he was sure that the ride really gave him pleasure.</p><p>When the lights came on, Light turned his gaze forward and fastened his belt. The engine vibrated and L slowly started driving. But shortly after that he sped up and very quickly they found themselves in front of the garage door.</p><p> </p><p>As they started to drive through the streets, Light began to have trouble staying in his seat. He flew from side to side always in the way L turned. "R-Ryuzaki! How about you slow down a little?! I - I don't want to die this young. If you're suicidal go somewhere alone and kill yourself."</p><p>L just grinned and continued with his crazy driving, only adding the speed.</p><p>Light was holding tight, but that began to be insufficient.</p><p>"This isn't even close to how I drive when I'm alone and when I have a clear road ahead of me."</p><p>Light looked at L in disbelief and continued to hold on tight. Then they turned sharply into the curve again and Light looked at the road in front of them and at the cars getting lost quickly behind them.</p><p>As the road was more empty, so did the detective speed up and Light began to feel affraid for their lives. In some places, he would close his eyes completely because he was afraid that his heart wouldn't endure.</p><p>"Ryuzaki, please slow down-" Light started with pleading and trembling voice.</p><p>Although it was not his habbit to beg for something, especially not this arrogant and annoying man, Light was so terrified that he swallowed the pride with ease. And besides, he began to feel nauseous. For him that was also alarming thing. To throw up in such luxury car... well... L will not be happy.</p><p>"Calm down Light-kun... don't you trust me?" L asked teasingly.</p><p>"L! This is not right time for this! Slow down!"</p><p>"Just relax and enjoy." L continued to ignore Light's pleads and commands.</p><p>Light tried to breathe deeply and somehow calm his nerves. But... L was driving dangerously and he was no longer sure what the detective wanted to accomplish.</p><p>And L... he finally had the opportunity to enjoy his ride. It relieved his tension a little, but Light's presence, on the other hand, excited him. And his excitement only grew when he glanced quickly at Light and saw his wide eyes and worried face focused on the road. A rare picture of Yagami Light.</p><p>'Oh my god... he is so damn cute like this...' L bit his inner cheek and continued to concentrate on the road.</p><p>They didn't know exactly how long they had been driving, but for one it still wasn't enough, while for another it seemed like it lasted an eternity.</p><p>Light screamed a couple of times in the meantime. Several times he was sure they would collide, but L successfully avoided every obstacle. Light, on the other hand, had to admit that he admired L, in some way, because of it.</p><p>"Ryuzaki... this is insane. Please drive normally."</p><p>"I can't drive normally."</p><p>Light frowned and tried to roll his eyes, but instead he closed them again when they found themselves blinded by lights from some vechicle in front of them. But, L's driving was good as always and they avoided other cars without any problems.</p><p> </p><p>In his head began to spin, and Light could barely hold himself in his seat. In an instant, he began to feel weak as the whole world began to spin in his head. He felt the need to focus on something that wasn't moving so fast, but he didn't know why it had to be the detective. He looked at him once more and in that second he felt as if he had been slapped. He gasped and began to breathe heavily. The eruption of emotions, that he had been successfully suppressing in the depths of his soul until then, started to flare up. His palms began to sweat and Light nervously turned his gaze in the other direction and on his skin he felt all the hairs stand up.</p><p>The pull was inventibly strong, and Light was losing his control over these emotions.</p><p>Light was aware of that attraction before, but he never thought much about it or gave it much importance. And now, it suddenly attacked him, out of nowhere, perhaps because he was shaken by that wild ride and in fear for his own life that his walls had collapsed and his mind and body had pulled out of him the deepest hidden secrets.</p><p>Light wasn't sure, but after a few more minutes, his nausea intensified and he shouted again, louder, that the detective himself was shocked and decided to listen to him.</p><p>"L! STOP! I can't take it anymore!"</p><p>L slowed and looked at him worriedly. He noticed that the situation was serious because all the color from Light's face had drained. He immediately stopped the car in the most convenient place he could, but since they were outside the city, it wasn't such a big problem.</p><p>Light quickly unbuckled his belt, got out of the car as far as the chain would allow, and bent down and threw up his stomach contents.</p><p>"Shit! Light! Are you okay!?" L quickly released his hand and ran outside to help Light if needed. He began to feel guilty.</p><p>Light was bent down and was breathing loudly. He rested his palms on his knees and kept his head down. He didn't want to look at the detective. He felt ashamed because L saw him in such a state.</p><p>"I'm sorry..." L came to him and put his hand on Light's back massaging him in a circular motion. "...I'm so sorry."</p><p>Light froze when he felt L's touch, and his heart started to beat wildly again.</p><p>Although it was at such an inopportune moment, Light noticed that L left out honorifics. But he said nothing about it. He knew the detective hadn't grown up in Japan after all, so it didn't come so naturally to him, and he could easily forget to use it in an instant.</p><p>"I'm better now, Ryuzaki... but... please drive normally on the way back."</p><p>"Okay, Light... Sorry."</p><p>L was still standing uncomfortably close, invading Light's private space.</p><p>Light knew that he couldn't stay in such a position forever, so he began to rise up. And before that, he spat out some extra saliva to clean his mouth because he didn't have a chance to brush his teeth right away. It irritated him, but he knew he had to endure. Then he pulled a tissue from his pocket and wiped his lips and sighed.</p><p>L just stared at him motionless and continued to stand intimately near him, "do you feel a little better?" He asked, somehow gently, after a short silence. He barely restrained himself from running his fingers through Light's locks of hair.</p><p>Light just nodded and avoided L's gaze at all costs.</p><p>L put his palm on Light's back again and moved his hand slowly down. Light instantly became nervous and blood began to return to his face. "We'd better get going... I'm tired."</p><p>"Of course." L said and leaned in. Light read L's intention immediately and in time. He panicked and took a step back. "Ehm... Ryuzaki... that's the way you need to go to get in your car."</p><p>"Oh... yes... of course." L seemed to recover from a trance, turned, and walked around to get into the driver's seat. They closed the door behind them, each on their side, and L attached the handcuff to his wrist again. He started the car and tried to drive as normally as he could. Although he may have looked indifferent on the outside, his mind rumbled. 'Fuck! I almost kissed him... what was I thinking!? And... Light... he backed off, but of course he backed off! What he will think about it now? Shit!'</p><p>But on the other hand, it was the perfect oportunity. And L didn't want to miss it.</p><p>When he massaged Light on the back, an intensified desire for a young man awoke in him. The feeling of his body and warmth caused the urge for action in L. And his inner alpha awoke, and it was hungry for the action. It was one of the few moments when L had a chance to touch Light without it looking creepy or weird.</p><p>L didn't care much about the weirdness before, but as he started to share a room with Light, he started to care.</p><p>He bit his lip and tried not to think about what had happened at that moment. He'll have all night for that. He assumed he wouldn't close his eyes all night and lay awake in the dark.</p><p>During the whole drive back to HQ, they didn't say a word.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Shining light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light brushed his teeth, took a quick shower, and came out of the bathroom. The detective stood by the door as always as he waited for him to finish. He unlocked and attached the handcuff back when Light got dressed and then L took off his side of the handcuff, took off his white sweatshirt and hung the handcuff not back on his wrist, but on the bed frame.</p><p>Light looked at him questioningly and L shrugged and said, "I attached it there so that if you're tired, you can lie down and rest."</p><p>Light didn't even have time to say anything but soon saw L's retreating back. L took his clean clothes and headed straight for the bathroom. When he closed the door behind him, Light sighed loudly and sat down on the end of the bed on L's side. He didn't want to go to bed yet. He was already too used to waiting for another man.</p><p>The next reason he stayed seated was because he felt nervous and angry. There were images of the detective in his head and the man didn't leave his thoughts now more intense as he became aware of his feelings for him.</p><p>'L acted like a jerk.... and I fall for him-?! Ungh! And, why does he have to torture me any further? Did he really thought that I would admit that I'm Kira?'</p><p>And also: did L really tried to kiss him? Or was he just intoxicated by his own driving? 'Yes, that was probably the case. He is so self-centered to even realize it.' Light tried to rationalize it.</p><p>Light bit his lip and started to breathe deeply and slowly to calm his nerves, but that didn't help him much. All those feelings that he became aware of haunted him and didn't give him peace for a second.</p><p>He was deep in thought when the detective opened the bathroom door, so he jumped up a little and directed his wide eyes at the black-haired man. 'Has those ten minutes already passed?' he wondered.</p><p>"Why didn't you go to bed?" L asked, looking him straight in the eye, getting closer and closer. His wet hair fell down his face and partially covered his eyes.</p><p>The smell of the fresh ocean mixed with the smell of hot summer rain flooded Light's nostrils. Light shuddered and had a strong desire to grab the detective by his shirt and bury his face in it and get lost in, or to punch him really strong in the face, but he knew he need to resist his urges, so he simply answered: "well, I decided to wait. Ten minutes is not that long..."</p><p>"Hm... but you could already been resting."</p><p>'And why did you care? I'm just your suspect after all.' Light thought to himself but asked: "Did you tried to make up to me for what happened?"</p><p>"Maybe." L crossed his arms and averted his gaze as if in some sort of defense.</p><p>"Well, if you want me to accept your apology, you'll have to try harder." Light said that with a small smirk forming on his lips. He wanted to get in L's head as much as L was in his. He didn't want to suffer those frustrations alone.</p><p>L froze and on his face appeared a bit confused look. What happened to Light, he wondered, because he noticed that the younger man began to behave a little differently when they returned. He was pissed at him, L felt it clearly, but Light's scent was revealing something more to it. L couldn't pinpoint what was it. It was more seductive and in a way more appealing.</p><p>Light noticed that L was watching him, a little tense, with puzzled expression, so he quickly added, "-oh, sorry... that may have sounded a bit... unprofessional. What I wanted to say was that if I you will no longer force me to accompany you in such a ride, I'm ready to forgive you for this one."</p><p>L's eyes widened slightly and then soon his face took on that illegible expression of his. "Hmm... we're going to have to come up with something in that case, because I just enjoy to drive like that."</p><p>Light watched him expectantly, sitting motionless on the bed, and L continued while he stood in front of him: "...the best solution would then be to attach you to Watari for those few minutes."</p><p>Light seemed to be thinking about it: "Do you trust him so much? And what about us being handcuffed 24/7?"</p><p>"If you want to relive it again and again, I don't mind. And yes... I trust Watari enough. With him it's like as if you're tied to me."</p><p>"Then in that case, I think that would be an acceptable solution." Light crossed his arms too. Somehow he wasn't much satisfied, but he have no choice.</p><p>"Very well... then problem solved."</p><p>Light sighed, but at that moment he remembered something else: "If we're already going like this, then it would be fair for me to ask for something in return."</p><p>L raised an eyebrow at that. 'Oh... here we go...' He was sincerely interested in what his suspect would ask for. He expected it to be something case-related or specifically Kira-related. "I'm listening."</p><p>"Well... if you can take some time for your wild rides, I'd like to be able to go for a few minutes somewhere outside to run or exercise, because really, this daily sitting at the computer is already starting to exhaust me and I don't like it at all."</p><p>L blinked. He didn't expect such a simple request. "That's all?"</p><p>"Well... yeah... and I think you can allow me that much. Because I still don't see much progress in this case and I guess we'll spend weeks or months like this." Light pointed to the chain. L took a key from his pocket and attached the handcuff back to his wrist. Light continued, "- and you... you can't get rid of your suspicions that I'm Kira, so I'm doomed to endure like this."</p><p>"As far as that goes, it stays."</p><p>Light rolled his eyes.</p><p>"And as for this running and exercising thing, there's no way for me to accept that."</p><p>Light opened and closed his mouth, slightly taken aback by L's response. According to the man's previous reaction, he was sure that he would at least allow him that much.</p><p>"What!? Why not!?"</p><p>"Because I don't want to run the streets like an idiot."</p><p>"Many people do that. It's normal... but... you don't have to run."</p><p>"And how did you imagine that? You tied to Watari is one thing... but you running freely..."</p><p>Light remained silent for a few moments, directing his gaze to the floor. He really didn’t think much about how that could be feasible. And really, L was not one of those people who would accept to do something like that.</p><p>"Playing tennis is something completely different, we can do that instead, Light-kun. But to make me run in circles is something else entirely."</p><p>Light was visibly disappointed and L blinked when he felt it in his scent.</p><p>And L didn't like it when Light was sad or disappointed, and he hated that fact. But he tried to find a solution that would satisfy both of them.</p><p>"And what would Light-kun say if I could provide him with an entire exercise room with all the possible equipment he would want?"</p><p>Light's grim face brightened. "An exercise room? I don't think that would be a bad idea..."</p><p>"And you could get treadmill, so you could run without me having to run." L smiled contentedly. He hoped they had found a compromise.</p><p>"Hmm... that sounds good, but...-"</p><p>L frowned. "But?"</p><p>"How do I compensate the fresh air and sun?"</p><p>Now L was the one to roll his eyes, "we'll open the window or upgrade the air conditioning... but I think air conditioning would be a better solution because you can get sick faster from an open window during excersise. And as for the sun... well... we can start to go out on the roof."</p><p>"On the roof? Why didn't I think of that right away!?"</p><p>"I don't know..." L smiled when he saw Light's expression lit a bit more.</p><p>"Ryuzaki. Tomorrow when we get up we'll go to the roof first."</p><p>"Umm... okay."</p><p>"I don't remember the feeling when I last time saw the sun and stood outside... except when we moved here. And that was the last time and I already miss that feeling."</p><p>"Okay. So we have an agreement?"</p><p>"Yes... it's acceptable solution. But... but... I'll still miss going outside."</p><p>"Well... we can go outside. But I don't know how would you like it when passers-by will look at us as weirdos because of... you know-"</p><p>Light sighed. "Yes, you're right. And I don't think you would afford us to go without handcuffs."</p><p>"That's right. We made a promise and you were aware of what you were getting into... now we will keep it... except during my car rides."</p><p>Light rolled his eyes at it again. "Yes... of course. What else to expect from you? You breaks your own rules always anyway."</p><p>L shot him a glare. "Well, you're the one complaining."</p><p>"But of course! I don't want to die yet... and I keep saying I don't want to go through that again."</p><p>"Very good," added L and took his cell phone, "I'm going now to write to Watari what he needs to get tomorrow."</p><p>"Okay..."</p><p>L turned off the light and sat on the bed next to Light and Light slowly moved to his side of the bed. Only the dim light from the laptop shone in the room.</p><p>"Do you have any special requirements?" L asked after a short pause.</p><p>"Not really..."</p><p>"Okay." L continued to type a message. When he finished, he turned to Light, who was still sitting, and watching him. "Satisfied?"</p><p>"I will be only when I see the room."</p><p>"Very well then. You will be soon..." L smiled at him again. Light's heart skipped a beat. He just nodded and started to prepare himself for sleeping. He looked at the pillows as if considering whether to stack them between them again even though he knew it didn't do much because they would always end up scattered around the bed. He decided in the end that he didn't want to waste much time. He just put two larger pillows in between and that was it. He lay down contentedly to sleep and turned to the opposite side and muttered his good night.</p><p>"Good night to you too, Light-kun."</p><p>L continued sitting at his laptop and solving some other cases. When he heard Light's breathing calm down and become steady, he turned. He licked his lips and his fantasies went wild again. He made an agreement with himself that if nothing else he would not limit himself in his fantasies, he reconciled himself to keeping it platonic. Although it was painful to even think about it, L decided not to allow himself to give in. And Light, he wasn't provoking him, it was a mitigating circumstance in a way. L sometimes wondered what it would be like if things were the opposite. And the answer would always be the same: it would be really fucked up.</p><p> </p><p>.o.O.o.</p><p> </p><p>In the morning when they got up, Light was still insisting on going to the roof as soon as they prepared for the day and when they finished their morning routine, they got in the elevator and headed in the opposite direction than usual. It was a bit odd and the trip to the top took much longer.</p><p>When they came out of the elevator, they found themselves in a hall. The hall was lit by daylight coming from a multitude of windows. L approached the one door that was there and typed in a four-digit code. The door began to buzz and L pushed it by the handle.</p><p>As they stepped outside a fresh breeze caressed their hair and Light felt blissful as his face bathed in the early rays of the sun. A smile played on his face and he closed his eyes enjoying the feeling and walking forward. L watched him amused. A small smile formed on his lips.</p><p>Soon the sweet floral scent started to tickle his nostrils. Light really enjoyed the feeling and L could feel it too. Light didn't even try to suppress it. He didn't mind it in the moment.</p><p>As Light enjoyed the feeling of sunshine and fresh breeze, L looked around. The view from the top of the building was stunning. Since they moved there they didn't go to the roof nor once, so he decided to enjoy the view.</p><p>"It looks that you like it here, Light-kun..." L broke the silence.</p><p>"Yeah... we could really come here every day, at least a few times a day." Light answered with his face still turned to the warm sunshine.</p><p>"Allright then."</p><p>Light turned to him. "You don't mind?"</p><p>"No." L answered shortly, feeling warm inside. As their eyes met, Light flushed and averted his gaze. They continued to stay in the silence then after a while headed back down.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>When they went downstairs they went immediately to have breakfast. The others were already gathered in the canteen and eating. Some almost finished their breakfast.</p><p>"Good morning." They both greeted the detectives and sat down at the large table.</p><p>"Good morning Ryuzaki, Light-kun..." they greeted them and watched a little curiously. L and Light had never been late for breakfast before, and sometimes they would be downstairs in the main research room much earlier. </p><p>As they sat down at the table, they began to take the food into their plates and Light noticed that L was again choosing a dish that didn't contain sugar. Until then, L always chose pancakes or waffles or something similar, and now he has reached for ham, bread, eggs and salad. And that happened for the third day. In row. And so with lunch and dinner. Not that L would exclude sweets from his menu, but he started to eat all the food which was served. Light only raised an eyebrow at that but refrained from a scathing comment. He decided to leave it for another time, he was in too good a mood for it.</p><p>And Matsuda, he was always more curious than he should have been, so he asked: "Somehow both of you look brighter and happier today... some good news about the case or-?"</p><p>Both L and Light just shot him a glare and Matsuda whimpered, realized that he asked a dumb question again. But L gave him an answer: "No... we were just on the roof to catch some fresh air. That's all."</p><p>"Oh... I see." Matsuda added and scratched the back of his head nervously.</p><p>The other members of the team just watched them suspiciously and then Soichiro added, "I've noticed that Light has been a little nervous the last few days and I think it's a good idea to go out sometimes. It's good for both of you and it improves overall health. I personally wouldn't like if Light got sick or depressed. In that case, all this farce with handcuffs would end."</p><p>L and Light shared a look. L could almost swear that he saw a mischievous smirk playing on Light's lips, but Light was acting like a good boy. When Light turned his head to his plate, L frowned and turned his attention back to Chief Yagami.</p><p>"I wouldn't want that either, believe me Yagami-san," he said, and continued, "that's why I ordered exercise equipment so that the whole recreation room could be equipped. Everyone will have access and be able to exercise and have fun and relax during the day. Just as I don't want Yagami-kun to get sick or depressed, I don't want it to happen to the rest of the team."</p><p>"That's nice idea, Ryuzaki!" Said Matsuda enthusiastically.</p><p>"Yeah... that's a good idea. Sometimes is a bit depressing just sitting here and working all day long." Added Aizawa.</p><p>'Well, sadly no one is used to work like me,' thought L to himself but added: "yes, I believe... and I hope that by the end of today the room will be ready."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was a short continuation of the previous chapter. Let me know what you think, comments are appreciated :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Paid in full</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And indeed. The room was ready. Properly.</p><p>Everyone gasped in surprise. The room was really one of the most spacious and was equipped with various exercise equipment. And in addition, there were a few things for playing and relaxing like pool table, a small corner with chess table, ping pong table and large TV screen. Everyone slowly went inside looking around.</p><p>"This is great!" Exclaimed Matsuda happily.</p><p>"Hm... very interesting, Ryuzaki." added Aizawa.</p><p>Soichiro just nodded his head and said, "well, I'm not some type for exercising and I'm already old for things like this, but I used to exercise when I was younger."</p><p>"Hahah, in that case Chief, maybe it's time to rejuvenate!"</p><p>"It's too late for that, Matsui." Chef replied.</p><p>Light stepped inside too, after L. He was pleasantly surprised as well. He didn't expect the detective to pay so much attention to his request and realization in general.</p><p>"So... what do you think, Yagami-kun?" L asked after a while. "Did it satisfied your expectations?"</p><p>"Yeah... I can say that is even better equipped than I expected."</p><p>"Well, I'm glad to hear that."</p><p>Light looked in the detective's direction briefly and then turned his attention back to the newly furnished room. The two of them stood at the entrance, both with their hands in their pockets. The other members of the team went to see the exercise equipments.</p><p>"But... you don't look very enthusiastic, Light-kun."</p><p>"I am... but..."</p><p>"But, what?"</p><p>"I'm a bit taken aback by all of this... I didn't expect there to be so many variations... now I don't know which equipment to try first, or just to sit at the chessboard instead."</p><p>"Hahah... don't worry. There is a plently of time to try out whatever you want."</p><p>Light just nodded.</p><p>"It's a shame it's so late... I'll come here tomorrow morning to excercise a bit first."</p><p>"Whenever you want, Matsuda-san," L replied. "But do not neglect your work and obligations."</p><p>"Of course! Don't worry, Ryuzaki!"</p><p>"Yes... it would be best if we all came tomorrow to try this." Aizawa agreed.</p><p>"Well... not everyone..." Soichiro added.</p><p>"But, Chief... you could give this a chance." Matsuda said encouragingly.</p><p>"Well... I'll see. But I won't promise anything."</p><p>"Then don't forget to ask Watari for gym clothing. Watari already has your numbers ready."</p><p>"Allright, thanks!"</p><p> </p><p>When everyone else left the room, L and Light started to leave the last when Light spoke up, "wait Ryuzaki..."</p><p>L turned and looked at the younger man questioningly.</p><p>"...I would like to try treadmill if possible?"</p><p>"Now?"</p><p>"If you agree?"</p><p>"I don't mind... we just need to go to the room for you to change into more comfortable clothes because you might want to try some other... things."</p><p>"Mm, okay." Light said and chose to ignore L's ambiguous comment.</p><p>And so the two of them went in the opposite direction from the others. When they came to their shared room, Light headed for the closet. And really... the sports clothes were ready and arranged on one of the shelves.</p><p>Light picked up a piece of clothing and when he spread it, he saw that it was in fact a tight sports shorts. He frowned at that. He continued to rummage through the rest of his new clothes, but everything seemed too tight for him. He sighed. He assumed again that it was L's idea to supply him with such clothes.</p><p>And then it came to him... he smiled wickedly to himself, pleased with the idea. 'Well, L... if you really want to play this game, hold on tight.'</p><p>Light decided to make detective suffer. For everything that the man had done to him until then. And for all the feelings he started to feel towards him. A new plan began to form in his head and then he remembered that he had thought about it in the very beginning, but for some reason he stopped with it.</p><p>Then he picked up a white T-shirt and tight black shorts and headed for the bathroom to change. L took off his handcuff and Light soon closed the door behind him. He changed quickly and was satisfied with his appearance, although he felt a little shy because he really looked provocative like that. "Isn't this somehow too much..?" He muttered to himself while he looked his reflection in the mirror. "No... it doesn't matter anyway. It's L's fault." He turned and headed for the door.</p><p>When he came out, he couldn't help but notice L eyeing him.</p><p>'Is it working? I think it is...' Light thought to himself.</p><p>"What's the matter, you've never seen an omega in exercise clothes before?"</p><p>"I saw, but... I'm just checking to see if it suits you well because that's what Watari choosed. I assisted just through the phone."</p><p>"Hmm... I didn't even suspect that you were involved in this somehow."</p><p>"Oh really, well, I'm not surprised."</p><p>Light then cleared his throat and asked, "and you...?"</p><p>"Me what?"</p><p>"Aren't you going to change?"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"You're not going to join me?"</p><p>"I equipped that room for you. I don't plan to start exercising."</p><p>"But it would be good for your health, Ryuzaki, since you spend most of your time sitting at the computer and eating candy..."</p><p>"Oh! That's so sweet from you, Light-kun, <br/>how you care about me."</p><p>Light rolled his eyes, "I'm just saying... basically, I don't care."</p><p>"Hmm... that's very rude of you, you know? As you can see... I do care for your well being."</p><p>Light sighed loudly, already feeling he was starting to get irritated so he just added, "Are we going or not?"</p><p>"We're going, of course."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>When they got back to the gym, Light set out to try treadmill first after all. He stepped at it and started adjusting speeds when he activated it. L just stood silently next to him and watched him and then after a while he pulled his book out of his back pocket and started reading when he sat on the treadmill next to the Light's.</p><p>Light looked in his direction and said, "Ryuzaki... do you know that this is not a way how to use a treadmill?"</p><p>"Hm... really?"</p><p>Light rolled his eyes again, and thought, 'yeah, I forgot, he us just a conceited alpha.'</p><p> </p><p>As Light continued to walk like that, he accelerated slowly until he started running. And L, he was eyeing him stealthily and unconsciously began to lick his lips. 'Mmm, how hot he it is like this... oh, and that ass, fuck that ass...' L soon began to imagine what it would feel like to pet Light's ass. Will it fit in his hands good? And then how he would like to bend him over one of the exercise machines and sneak his hand in those tight shorts and find Light's wet hot hole with his finger. 'Ungh... that woud be delicious.' Then to slowly take off those shorts and reveal that perfect butt and then slap it sharply and left a hot imprint of his hand and make Light moan and arch his back pleading for more. 'Hmmm... that would be hot, but I doubt Light would allow something like that.' L continued to fantasize as Light continued to run tirelessly. He imagined kissing that reddened spot and stroking it and then dipping his finger deep into the wet hole and stretching it while Light moans his name. 'Then I would put another finger in him and-'</p><p>"Ryuzaki!"</p><p>L flinched from his fantasies. He knew. He went a little too far at an inopportune moment. "Yes, Light-kun?" He tried to give the young man an innocent look.</p><p>"I said I want to try that equipment too." Light pointed toward the peck deck machine.</p><p>"Oh... so you decided to try exercising after all?" L got up and followed Light.</p><p>"Yes, because when I think about it I wouldn't want to gain more weight. I feel like I've gained a few pounds in those last few months..."</p><p>L just smiled mischievously, "yes, I agree. You're looking fine right now. And I wouldn't want to share a bed with a fat omega either."</p><p>"Hey, Ryuzaki! We...- we don't share a bed like that! So it should be all the same to you."</p><p>"I know, but still... in a while you'd start stealing my cookies and then what?"</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"Hahah... go on, Go on... no one is stopping you."</p><p>Light started and paused uncertainly in front of the machine. He wasn't completely sure how to use it. Then, because he didn't want to embarrass himself, he sat down. L noticed his confusion and leaned over to him, "the weight on the machine is the least for now, it doesn't have to worry you, but now that you're sitting, your back should be pressed to the platform and your feet firmly and flat on the floor." L explained and pushed Light slightly with his hand back and then went on to explain: "now, grab each handle. Place your forearms on resting pad, here. Bend your arms at 90 angle and keep your elbows at chest level. Okay... now grip those handles and pull your arms towards your body and exhale as you pull the handles towards your chest."</p><p>"Are you sure about all of that?"</p><p>"I've studied every device we ordered to know how to use each one properly to avoid unnecessary injuries. Now... let's try to pull."</p><p>'Smug bastard...'</p><p>Light after all tried it and it went relatively easily.</p><p>"Now... hold the position in a couple of seconds."</p><p>Light did as L told him.</p><p>"...and now inhale and bring the handles back. After a few seconds, repeat."</p><p>Light continued to exercise and L watched to see if he had good posture all the time, and absorbed his every move. His cock twitched with every sigh and groan that Light let out.</p><p>"The most important thing is not to overdo it because it could hurt your muscles." L said when he noticed that Light didn't stop exercising after a while.</p><p>When Light finished, he set out to try out the next machine as well. And the next... and the next...</p><p>"Ryuzaki, are you sure you don't want to try it?"</p><p>"I'm fine for now."</p><p>'As long as I have the chance to watch you like this,' added his inner alpha.</p><p> </p><p>Then Light's skin became shiny and his shirt drenched in sweat and L could notice the forming drops of sweat and soon after that he felt again that his jeans and boxers had become tighter.</p><p>And Light... Light would be lying if he said he didn't notice L watching him. Although L tried to look uninterested, his eyes betrayed him. He felt complacent because his plan seemed to work and so he decided to try out as many exercise equipment as possible.</p><p>'You can only watch, L. Just you suffer...'</p><p>When he finally decided it was time to stop, Light got up from the last machine, caught L watching him again, though L looked away after that pretty fast. Light just smiled and deliberately took off his T-shirt to wipe his sweaty forehead. He took his time stripping himself and wipping his drenched skin.</p><p>"Damn... it was really exhausting, but I feel better."</p><p>"Well, I'm glad. The shower is in order, I guess."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"After, are we going down or do you want to rest?"</p><p>"We can go down to work some more... we have about two more hours."</p><p>"Allright."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>But after an hour, Light already began to feel uncomfortable, his muscles began to ache more and more, they needed to rest. But he tried to endure until the end of the working day. And when everyone else had already left HQ's main room and only the two of them were left, he said, "come on Ryuzaki, I'm already feeling sleepy."</p><p>"Somehow early..."</p><p>Light didn't want to admit that his muscles ached because he had overdo it.</p><p>"Maybe I'm more tired today from exercising."</p><p>"Yeah, probably. Then let's go to the room."</p><p> </p><p>When they got to the room, L went to take a shower and Light just changed into his pajamas.</p><p>And when they finally went to bed, Light noticed that he couldn't take any comfortable position.</p><p>L noticed that Light had a problem, so he asked, "what's the matter? Can't sleep?"</p><p>"No. It's nothing..." L heard a muffled response.</p><p>"Obviously something's wrong." L looked questioningly at the younger man who was hiding under the covers.</p><p>Then after a while, the question came: "Ryuzaki... do you have any cream for injured and sore muscles?"</p><p>"Hm... I see. I'm going to look in the bathroom, I think Watari mentioned something that he supplied some creams and oils."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>The next thing Light heard was a click of unlocking the handcuffs and quick steps toward the bathroom. After a few seconds, L came out of the bathroom with bottles in his hands. Light pushed himself to a sitting position.</p><p>"There are various of things..." he began to line up on the table. "Cream... hmm... as far as I can see this is plain hand cream."</p><p>"Hmm..."</p><p>"Yeah... then a massage oil and... another massage oil. And some universal body creme."</p><p>"What the hell would we need massage oils for?" Light asked tilting his head.</p><p>"I don't know... Ah! Here's something useful, I think. Cream for sore muscles after exercise." L threw the tube towards Light and Light grabbed it reflexively.</p><p>"And another cream for sore muscles, but this one has a warming effect... and I think that one's with a cooling effect."</p><p>Light looked at the tube in his hand and tried to read the information. "Yes. A cooling effect."</p><p>"Which one do you want then?"</p><p>"Um... I think this one." Light motioned to the tube he was holding.</p><p>"Okay." L left the other bottles on the table and approached the younger man.</p><p>"Umm... what are you doing Ryuzaki?"</p><p>"Obviously you should have someone apply that cream on your back. And since I'm only one in this room except you-"</p><p>"Thanks but I think I could handle that myself."</p><p>"Yeah, right... Each of these creams works best when is rubbed into the skin and massaged on a sore spot."</p><p>After a short hesitation, Light said, "Okay. But don't try anything sneaky."</p><p>"And when I was trying something sneaky... on you?" L smirked.</p><p>"Hmm... not for now, but I'm slowly starting to worry."</p><p>"Oh? Really?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>L was the one to roll his eyes this time. "Now... take off the top of your pajamas, lie down and turn on your stomach. And... get comfortable."</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"And how do you think I'm going to massage you? If you want us to achieve the best effect, it would be best to relax."</p><p>"Okay... okay." Light pretended to be annoyed by that all and rolled his eyes, but he was burning with excitement. L will be touching him... on his bare back.</p><p>When he took off the top of his pajamas he felt goosebumps all over his skin. And when he layed down, he tried to get comfortable and relax as best he could. But his heart wanted to jump out of his chest.</p><p>He soon felt L's weight on top of him. L sat a little below his buttocks, bent his legs at the knees and placed them each on the side. Light heard him opening the cream and placing some amount on his palm.</p><p>When L closed the tube and set the cream aside and rubbed his palm against his palm, he took a deep breath and tried to focus on the massage and not just on Light’s bare back and exposed skin. 'Oh... this will be tough.' He moistened his lips and rested both palms on Light's lower back.</p><p>Light sucked in air, "shit! It's cold," but anxiously awaited what will happen next.</p><p>"Yeah, I know. But it will get better." L replied and started with massage.</p><p>Light let out a low sigh that was muffled by the pillow. Feeling L’s hands on his back was exciting and the movements L made were sending waves of excitement directly into his crotch. His cock was slowly getting hard and his hole wet and even warmer than usual.</p><p>L continued with the massage, pressing in some places harder, in others a little softer. Light was releasing soft moans, it felt soothing and it really help him feel better, that he almost fell asleep. He was indeed surprised by L's massage skills.</p><p>When L finished with Light's back, he moved to Light's arms and as he leaned in his hard member pressed against Light's ass more intensely.</p><p>"L!" Light exclaimed in embarrassment.</p><p>"What? I'm doing something wrong?"</p><p>"No! But you're pushing your hardness into my ass. Aren't you ashamed!?" Light said as if offended, but L heard a teasing tone in Light's voice.</p><p>"Oh, my apologies Light-kun. I'm a little carried away and my body reacts by its nature."</p><p>"Uh, such a lame excuse. When you knew you had such a hard time controlling yourself in the presence of an omega, then why did you suggest a massage to me?"</p><p>"Hmm... being around and on top of isn't the same thing. And Light-kun has no right. If I was really so hard to control in the presence of an omega, Light-kun would have my dick sunk into his tight hole a long time ago."</p><p>Light cursed inwardly and felt his face flush. He buried it in his pillow and added, "I'd rather castrate you than let you do something like that to me!"</p><p>"Hmmm... you don't seem very convinced of that." L leaned in and murmured to Light's ear.</p><p>"Shut up, or I'll strangle you with this chain." Light's ears turned red too. L smiled smugly and continued to massage. He put his hands on the lower part of Light's spine and slowly began to reveal his buttocks in a teasing manner.</p><p>"Hey! I wasn't kidding!" Light turned abruptly as he began to feel L's hands very close to his ass, panicked, and pushed the detective to the other side of the bed. "Get off me, that's enough!"</p><p>"Hahah... sorry, I just couldn't resist... hahah." The look on Light's face was priceless. L continued to laugh, holding on to his stomach. It was perhaps the first time Light had seen L laugh so sincerely - to his tears. Light also smiled, but soon made an effort to neutralize his facial expression. He cleared his throat and said, "Okay... that's enough." Then he looked for his pajama top and got dressed and hid under a blanket and turned his back on the detective and muttered: "good night."</p><p>"And where's my thank you?"</p><p>Light turned his head toward the detective and rolled his eyes and returned to his newly occupied position.</p><p>"You're welcome." L crouched in front of his laptop and turned it on. "Good night to you too, Light-kun. And sweet dreams." L added and could have sworn he heard: "fuck you, L."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Not strong enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, the title says it all ;D</p><p>It's going to be pretty dirty here too, hold on and brace yourselves! :D :P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light had a big problem. In addition that he couldn't sleep at all, he had a problem between his legs. His cock was hard as a rock and slick started wetting his hole. And on top of that, there was nothing he could do about it. He cursed to himself again that he found himself in such a situation. And neither did L make things easier. His intoxicating smell, from which Light could clearly feel the excitement, was attacking his nostrils, and besides, L was very vocal while eating some sweets. Light could clearly hear the detective licking his fingers and munching contentedly. He could even imagine that candy melting in detective's mouth and around his tongue. He even began to wonder how those lips would feel sucking his hardness and licking his hole. 'Damn, why does he have to be this loud...!?' Light tried to muffle the sounds by covering his head with a pillow.</p><p>L, however, was trying to somehow alleviate the sexual frustration he felt by stuffing his mouth with sweets and trying to distract his brain by resolving some cases. But it was a difficult task. Light's irresistible scent prevailed in the air, sweet scent of fresh flowers, which smelled as ready to be picked. It was the part that didn't give L peace. Maybe if Light weren’t so horny, maybe everything would be simpler. But Light wanted 'that' as much as he wanted it.</p><p>L struggled with the idea of approaching the boy from behind and sneaking up under the covers. He guessed that Light might after all let something happen. But he was always deterred that when he remembered that Light was in fact his main suspect in the Kira case and that Light was 99.99% Kira, a mass murderer. And, sometimes, when L thought about it, it would seem unbelievable. Light - so innocent looking, cute, beautiful, smart to be a heartless killer.</p><p>He shook his head and decided to resist the urge. On the other side, he was a great detective L after all. Ordinary human feelings and emotions were something he had under controll, right? Well, that shouldn't be a problem now. He just needed to ignore it all.</p><p>After some time he sighed deeply and listened. Light hasn't fallen asleep yet. He turned to him but Light was still lying in the same position covered all over with a pillow over his head. L looked back at the screen. He'll have to wait a little longer. The hardness in his pants didn't allow him to think anymore. He knew he would have to go to the bathroom to take care of it.</p><p> </p><p>Another hour passed and Light finally fell asleep. L turned to him again and jerked the chain a little to be sure. And, indeed, Light was asleep because otherwise he would have turned around and sent him to hell.</p><p>L unlocked the handcuff slowly and hooked his part to the bed frame just in case. He crept to the bathroom and quietly closed the door behind him. He decided to wait a little longer to make sure Light hadn't woken up. But his assumption was that Light had fallen into a deep sleep from exhaustion.</p><p>L stood in the dark for a moment, then he turned on the light and immediately slipped his hand into the bottom of his pajamas. His member was hot and wet from precum. L groaned and didn't have the strength to move away from the bathroom door. His legs began to shake and he leaned his back against the door and took off the bottom of his pajamas and boxer shorts. He started to stroke his length and moan softly. He closed his eyes and Light appeared in his mind immediately. Naked and kneeling in front of him. L imagined Light slowly coming closer and starting to put his cock in his mouth. First slowly licking the tip and then putting it deeper and deeper into his warm and wet mouth.</p><p>"Oh, fuck, Light..." he breathed softly then bucked his hips forward and tightened his grip on his cock. It twitched painfully and a few droplets of precum dripped out again. "Oh, God, Light."</p><p>L needed him, L wanted him. Like no one ever before. He continued to move his arm back and forth, feeling himself approaching the climax. Light's mouth and tongue worked wonders in his imagination, and while he continued to fantasize the jet of white liquid was shot and ended up on the tiles. Unfortunately there were no waiting hot mouth of the young man to greet them.</p><p>L opened his eyes and cursed. He had to clean up the mess. But that wasn't a big problem, the problem was that he couldn't open the bathroom door and take Light right away. "Light... what did you done to me?"</p><p>After a few minutes when he calmed himself a bit, L went back to the room. He tried to ignore Light's sweet smell, put the handcuff back on his wrist, turned off his laptop and went to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>.o.O.o.</p><p> </p><p>Light woke up first, feeling pain in his muscles. He remembered yesterday's events and decided to rest more, while he can. He groaned softly and tried to adjust more comfortably, but, when he rolled over onto his stomach, his hard member reminded him of the problem he had before he fell asleep. 'Fucking hell!' He cursed again inwardly and returned to his back. Then he felt that his boxers were wet. He opened his eyes abruptly. "Fuck!"</p><p>L woke up because he felt a stir on the other side of the bed. He immediately looked questioningly in Light's direction. And Light looked back at him.</p><p>"What's the matter...? Are you okay?" L asked as soon as he noticed Light's flushed face. The young man looked like he had a fever. He approached him quickly without much thought and put his hand on his forehead. Light shivered.</p><p>"Looks like you have a fever." L concluded feeling warmth from Light's forehead and a few droplets of sweat.</p><p>"No, I don't have a fever..."</p><p>L looked at him skeptically. He remained sitting near him. Light lowered his gaze, stirred, and said, "my muscles still hurt... from yesterday-"</p><p>L noticed at that point that Light in addition to his cheeks has red parts on his neck as well as wrists. And that meant only one thing: Light was in heat.</p><p>Light bit his lip when he noticed L's expression.</p><p>L's eyes widened and the detective opened his mouth to say something. But the words were stuck in his throat.</p><p>Light was in heat. Well... shit. But that explained the whole situation and his sweeter and more pronounced smell a few days ago.</p><p>"Oh..." L started to pull away from the boy, "well, I guess it's time to stay away from each other... but I don't understand why it came to you so early... there should have been plenty of time left."</p><p>"I don't know... but it's something I can't control."</p><p>"I know, and I don't blame you. I'm just taken aback by the situation."</p><p>Light avoided L's gaze by looking at his own lap. L unlocked the handcuff, got out of bed and headed for the closet. He took out a larger pink plastic box with a lid and brought it to Light. Light looked questioningly at the object. "What is this?"</p><p>"Well, lets call it an omega aid kit. You have everything you need in there." L removed the lid and showed Light the contents of the box. Light blushed even more when he saw all various sex toys stacked in there.</p><p>"L! You don't mean this for real?!"</p><p>"Why not? You never used a sex toy as an aid? Or did you always have a partner with whom you went through the heat before?"</p><p>"No! And it doesn't matter how I went through my heat before..."</p><p>"In my opinion, it's important because you're going through it right now."</p><p>Light crossed his arms and made an angry face, "for a start you should go to another room, as we agreed when this situation arises."</p><p>"I know. And I'll be right away..." L got up and started unplugging his laptop. He attached the handcuff that was attached to his wrist to the frame of the bed. "- but, for now I'll just be in the bathroom."</p><p>"In the bathroom? Why!?"</p><p>"Because you're going to be in a very sensitive state and I'm afraid that if I get too far away you could succumb to Kira's powers or something..."</p><p>"What!?"</p><p>"Light-kun... it's for your own good. We still don't know how power passes from person to person."</p><p>"Yes, but this is certainly not the way. That's ridiculous."</p><p>"How sure is Light-kun about that?"</p><p>Light rolled his eyes. "Do as you please! Everything will always be your way anyway."</p><p>"Of course, I'm still the head of this investigation team if you haven't noticed."</p><p>Light sighed, "just go already."</p><p>"All right... all right." L took his laptop under his arm and headed for the bathroom. "If you'll need anything, just call me."</p><p>"Right." Light said nothing more, but watched L retreat. When L closed the door behind him, Light breathed out a sigh of relief. He looked again at the box of sex toys. He considered whether to use some of it or put them aside and try to ease his situation with his hands. He knew sex toys would be of great help, he basically had his own vibrator that was left at home hidden in the closet in his room. And right now he was really desperate to feel something hard inside himself.</p><p>But still he decided to use only his hands to begin with. He stayed in bed, lay down and covered himself all over his head. He was still paranoid because he was not in his own room and he was somehow convinced that although L said that he wouldn't put cameras in their common room, that at least one was hidden somewhere. And Light didn't want L to see him doing dirty things.</p><p>Once under the covers Light slowly took off the bottom of his pajamas and wet boxers. "Oh... damn." He immediately grabbed his throbbing cock and with his other free hand began circling around his wet hole. "Oh... fuck..." It was so long, especially since he had been horny since last night and unable to feel relief.</p><p>When he rubbed his wettness into his finger, he pushed it into his hole as deep as he could. But somehow he needed to feel something bigger, thicker and longer. One finger was not enough. He pulled it out and continued to focus on his erection. Pre-cum dripped from the tip along its entire length, which helped him in his movements and excited him even more. He stroked up and down and with the fingers of his other hand he rubbed and circled his wet glans, moaning from the sensation that the action gave him. His hole gaped empty and pulsed with need and was letting out warm slick liquid. "OHH.. aah! AAAAHH!"</p><p>Then, because Light felt that his hard nipples also need attention, he wet his finger with his saliva and started playing with them one by one. "Mmmm... ooh!" Before his eyes, he imagined the detective how he was actually doing all these things to him.</p><p>As he felt himself reaching his peak after a few minutes, Light put his other hand between his legs and pushed two fingers inside his hole aburptly. But, in his mind was L's hard cock. That fantasy intensified the intensity of the penetration and Light continued to fuck himself with his fingers until he came. His orgasm exploded under the covers and Light's top pajamas were soon soaked with semen. But Light didn't care, only relief was important in the moment. His body relaxed and he continued to lay still breathing hard. He only revealed his head to inhale as much oxygen as possible. Then he closed his eyes and began to imagine how L was above him and how he started kissing him on the neck and all over his bare skin and leaving love bites all over his body.</p><p>He felt his skin tingle and sighed loudly in frustration that it was just a fantasy. Then he opened his eyes again, got up in a sitting position, took off the upper part of his pajamas and revealed his naked body by throwing his blanket on the ground. The blanket hadn't even finished falling to the floor, yet, and Light was already hugging the detective's blanket and rubbing it against his naked body inhaling traces of L's scent desperatelly.</p><p>"Ah-" Light then let out a low sob. His heart sank at the thought that he was forced to stifle all those feelings that permeated him. He was on the verge of going to the bathroom and throwing himself at the detective and begging him to fuck him like some shameless whore. But, he remained motionless to sit and breathe in L's intoxicating scent.</p><p>"L, L... L..." Light repeatedly whispered the man's name like a mantra. "Why I need to feel this way... why? Why!?" Tears began to roll down his face, and Light buried it in the blanket and wiped it. He took another deep breath. "Oh... this is fucking insane..- I'm insane..."</p><p>Then he decided to take the biggest dildo he could find in the box. He put lube on the toy and went down to the floor. He no longer cared if L looked at him on camera and saw him naked. He didn't care for anything at that moment.</p><p>Light fastened the dildo to a smooth surface and lowered himself on it. He slowly began to push the toy into his entrance. He took L's blanket with him and gripped it tightly. When the toy was pushed in the entire length, Light waited a moment and then began to move slowly. He rubbed the blanked against his chest and rubbed his nipples with it and moaned. </p><p>Then he continued to fuck himself on the toy hard and fast, and was rubbing his erection with the blanket. He had a feeling that he was going to explode from the excitement, the slick was leaking extensively along his hole and down the toy. The closer he got to the climax, the more intensely he started to fuck the dildo. And when he came again, he got up with difficulty and threw his spent body on the bed and wrapped himself in L's blanket, trembling. As he was laying there feeling his strong heartbeat, he began to cry softly.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>L on the other side of the door was tense. He set up his laptop, but he couldn't concentrate on anything, so he just chatted with Watari. He explained the situation to the older man and what happened to them and that none of them would go down to work together with the team for the next few days.</p><p>"And where are you now? In that other room?" Watari asked.</p><p>"No. I'm in the bathroom right now. For now..." L replied.</p><p>"Ryuzaki..." was Watari's answer and L, though he didn't see him, he knew the older man rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You know you're playing with fire."</p><p>"I know." L was sitting down on the tiles and was biting his thumb, the laptop in his lap. He knew deep down that the most reasonable thing would be to leave Light alone in the room and move to another and left the camera, just in case. But on the other hand, he knew he will not resist looking through it all the time. L sighed loudly and looked at the clock again. He noticed that it had been about fifty minutes since he had left Light alone. It seemed to him like an eternity. He had already become paranoid and was nervous because Light was left unattended.</p><p>"Fuck! This is harder than I thought..." he muttered under his breath. He continued to surf the internet and stopped communicating with Watari because he was too nervous, and also, too horny. He decided to give Light another hour and then check to see if everything was okay. He, meanwhile, listened to see if he would heard any suspicious sounds from the room. But he heard nothing.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>When that hour had finally passed, L rose to his feet and inhaled deeply and let out a slow breath to calm his nerves. He really needed to gather supernatural willpower not to attack Light right away.</p><p>He stood briefly by the door and listened before he opened it. However, he didn't want to come in at an inappropriate moment.</p><p>When he opened the door, Light's scent immediately slapped him. L had to grab the doorknob tightly as his legs began to tremble and his head spun. 'Oh... god... FUCK.'</p><p>He could feel Light's pheromones tightly in the air. That put his blood on fire and his erection became even harder than before. Goosebumps appeared on his skin as he started to move towards the bed. He noticed that Light was lying still on the bed, but obvoiusly when he heard him approaching, he raised his head.</p><p>"Ryuzaki?"</p><p>"Are you okay, Light-kun?"</p><p>"Y-yeah..."</p><p>L stood by the bed and watched him. Light had a flushed face and looked away in embarrassment. "You came to see if I became Kira, hm?"</p><p>"No. I just came to see if you're okay."</p><p>Light bit his lip. He was squeezing the vibrator between his legs, which was massaging the inner walls of his wet hole. Luckily the vibrator was quiet.</p><p>"Well, you can see, I'm... well." Light finished the sentence in a trembling voice.</p><p>"Let me see." L climbed on the bed and put his hand on Light's sweaty forehead again. He frowned. "You're on fire."</p><p>"It's nothing, I'll endure it. I just have to last a few more days."</p><p>"Light-kun, this is no good... something's wrong. It should have eased a little your condition, but it looks it just got worse." L looked at the toys set aside. "Did you...-?"</p><p>"I did!" Light exclaimed and hid his face.</p><p>"Then, I don't understand..."</p><p>Light just kept silent covered under the cover. L continued, "by the way... you didn't tell me... do you have anyone I can call for you to come here?"</p><p>"Are you insane!?" Light took off the cover from his head staring at the detective. And then he replied shortly, "NO." Then he rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Then?"</p><p>"I... I just..-"</p><p>L waited in tension, fighting his urges.</p><p>" I... I... I think I'm just going to need a little help. Maybe after all-"</p><p>"Tell me, what can I do for you?"</p><p>Light bit his lip again and turned off the vibrator. He looked away shyly, unable to look the detective in the eye. "Nothing helps me, I've tried a few toys, but it's not getting better..."</p><p>"Oh..-" L breathed in anticipation. He started to lose it.</p><p>"Would you... I mean... if you would be willing to help me at least with your fingers and hands...? If that's not a problem for you? I'm aware that I shouldn't ask for this, but... but-"</p><p>"As far as I'm concerned, that's fine." L answered immediately without hesitation. He knew he wasn't strong enough to say no to the boy and to walk away while he had the time.</p><p>"R-really?"</p><p>"Yeah... I can't leave you to suffer anyway."</p><p>And the heart overruled the mind.</p><p>Light noticed at that point how the detective was looking at him with lustful and hazy look, barely restraing himself. 'It must be affecting him this much too.' Light also barely restrained himself, but he was nervous and still innocent so that was stopping him a bit.</p><p>"May I...?" L asked pointing at the blanket. Light bit his inner cheek and pulled out a vibrator and hid it under himself and then nodded.</p><p>"But don't uncover me whole, just as much as you need to...-" Light replied shyly.</p><p>L licked his lips and nodded, "Okay. Tell me if you're starting to get uncomfortable at any point."</p><p>"Okay..."</p><p>L uncovered Light's bare legs and said, "bend them."</p><p>Light obeyed and felt uncomfortable and exposed when the cool air tickled his hot and sweaty body, but that feeling was overcomed by a desire for a black-haired man and growing excitement.</p><p>L, when he saw Light's crotch, he almost bent down and started licking and fucking him with his tongue, but he restrained himself. He had a strong desire to taste the young omega.</p><p>He rested his palms on Light's knees and spread his legs even wider to get a better view. Light watched him and when L looked in his direction, he looked away.</p><p>"Don't be shy..." L gave him a small smile. Light was adorable like that.</p><p>"Shut up and start already." Light said trying to sound commanding and irritated, but in his voice L could hear a pleading tone rather than anything else.</p><p>L chuckled and commented teasingly, "we're somehow very commanding, I see." </p><p>"I said shut up!" Light retorted and covered his head with the blanket.</p><p>L smirked and took Light's erection and immediately began to stimulate it in rythm, first slowly and then he began to accelerate little by little.</p><p>Light gasped at the touch and began to enjoy the pleasure the detective was giving him. And then he soon felt L's finger start circling around and through his hole. He groaned spreading his legs in anticipation.</p><p>L felt Light's cock pulsate with need and Light's pleasure gave him pleasure too. But on the other hand, it was torture to only look and touch with hands and fingers. L wanted to stuck his erection in that heat and fuck Light as long as there was strength in his body.</p><p>It didn't take long, however. L's skillful fingers quickly brought Light to the climax and he soon shot a jet of cum all over his half-exposed stomach and L's blanket which he was half covered with all the time. And the slick started leaking from his hole between L's fingers on the bedding.</p><p>When Light dropped the last drops of semen L stopped stimulating him and took his fingers out of Light's hole. He hesitated whether to wipe his hand or lick his fingers. He opted for the second option and started licking them. When he had those two fingers whith which he fucked Light in his mouth, Light took the blanket off his head at that moment and noticed what the detective was doing.</p><p>Their eyes met, both widened. One because he was caught in the act and the other out of surprise.</p><p>They watched each other for a few moments and L was already expecting Light to yell at him or shot him a nasty comment. But the silence lasted longer than any of them had hoped.</p><p>When Light recovered from the shock and his orgasmic state, he pushed himself into a sitting position and reached for L's white sweatshirt.</p><p>L jelped, stumbling forward as Light pulled him in his dirrection and pressed their mouth together in a kiss.</p><p>At that moment, Light decided not to think about anything anymore, but he followed the instincts of his body and his body screamed for that alpha. His heart was pounding hard behind his ribs and he felt more dizzy with every passed second as the kiss lasted.</p><p>L was surprised by that action, but at the same time he felt relieved and also worried. Worried because he thought that he would wake up at some point and that the magic would disappear. And to make sure he wasn't dreaming and imagining the whole situation, he dug his fingers into Light's silky hair and deepened the kiss. Light willingly parted his lips and let L's tongue eagerly slip inside.</p><p>L traveled his tongue around Light's mouth realizing that Light tasted better than any candy. On top of all that, he was surrounded by the fresh scent of flowers, and he felt spring all around him. He had a feeling that he would melt away from his own happiness when Light wrapped his arms and legs around him and pulled him closer.</p><p>They continued to kiss passionately, Light naked, lying on the bed, partially covered with the blanket and L on top of him. Light then pushed his hips forward to feel L's hard erection through the jeans.</p><p>"Oohhh... L." Light bereathed through the kiss, but L didn't want to let go of his lips. It wasn't until he finished sucking his lower lip that he voiced, "hmm?"</p><p>Light broke the kiss for a brief moment and turned L's head to the side with a gentle motion to give his own lips access to the detective's ear: "fuck me, L." He couldn't believe what he had just said, but that was all he wanted and needed at the time.</p><p>L's eyes widened when he heard those words coming from Light's lips. He shivered from the wave of excitement that passed from his ear to his whole body.</p><p>He smiled and whispered back to Light's ear. "Mmm, Light-kun. With pleasure..." </p><p>Light responded with moan and spread his legs even more instinctively. L gave lick to Light's earlobe and continued to place wet kisses under it and all around the side of his neck and started to lick Light's scent glands. Then he aburptly pulled away. Confusion and disappointment could be seen on Light's face, so L quickly added: "just gimme a sec."</p><p>Light nodded and the next thing he saw was L standing up, taking off his sweatshirt and tossing it aside. Later, L's jeans and boxers experienced the same fate.</p><p>Light's eyes widened slightly and his mouth opened as he watched the alpha undress in front of him. And when L released his throbbing large dick, without hesitation, Light licked his lips and eagerly waited for L to return to what he had started. But L turned and opened the drawer of his desk and took out something. It was a pack of condoms and Light really felt grateful for it because his mind was turned off in thinking about such things.</p><p>When L put the condom on his cock he approached Light again and joined their lips. As their tongues began to dance together L began to slowly push his hardness into Light's ready hole. Light wrapped his legs around hom and L slid inside with ease.</p><p>Light groaned from the feeling of L's cock inside him and urgently continued returning the kisses. L slowly began to move, accelerating with each thurst. Then he started kissing Light's neck again and sucking on his scent glands. Light continued to moan beneath the detective surrendering completely.</p><p>Then L began to travel his lips lower and lower and began to lick Light's hard and sensitive nipples. Light trembled as his whole body reacted to the stimulations. He dug his fingers into L's black hair, pressing it slightly closer to his own chest. L contentedly licked and sucked those red little bulges and continued to penetrate Light's warmth. The bed only creaked under their bodies.</p><p>Light was lost in pleasure and started moaning loudly when L started to fuck him harder. Then L gently scratched Light's sensitive skin of his neck with his teeth. He had a strong desire to bite him and make him his, but he knew we shouldn't. He knew that they were both under the influence of their hormones and that Light would, when he went through his period, regret it. A L didn't want to force him to do something Light wouldn't want in his sober state.</p><p>But, what L didn't know was that Light felt disappointed when his teeth didn't pierce the skin but only scratched it and continued to kiss.</p><p>Although Light wanted with his whole being to become completely one with the detective, he decided to suppress that thought for later. Because after all, he currently had L where he had wanted him - between his legs. And he decided to enjoy the moment to the fullest.</p><p>As they were approaching their climax L rose up and grabbed Light's legs and lifted them up so he could enter him as deep as he could. And he grabbed Light's erection and started stimulating in rhythm. A few more deep and hard thrusts and an explosion of joint orgasm followed. Light grabbed the sheets with his hands and squeezed hard as he screamed from the pleasure. L groaned driving his own orgasm out. He suddenly felt the need to fill Light with his cum instead of blocking it with a condom, but he supressed that urge too. And Light, he was feeling the same. With L, it only felt natural to him, and his heart ached for that, but he didn't vocalize his thoughts.</p><p>When they finished, L collapsed next to Light panting loudly. All that was so intense and unexpected and it took them both longer to catch their breath. They lay motionless for a few minutes and stared at the whiteness above them. A rush of various emotions permeated them, but they felt fulfilled and happy.</p><p>After a while L turned his head and looked at the younger man. Light felt his gaze on him so he turned his head too and gave L most beautiful smile.</p><p>L stopped breathing for a while but returned the smile. He found Light's hand, and took it in his, and squeezed.</p><p>Light snuggled next to him and covered them both with the blanket. After that they were fast asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Wanted. Needed. Fulfilled?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light was awakened by the kisses the detective was placing all over his bare back. He was laying on his stomach still naked from their past activities. He buried his face in the pillow and groaned with excitement and need. Feeling L's weight on top of him and L's hands on his bare skin awakened a desire in him again. And also, his heat, further intensified those feelings. He soon started thrusting lightly his hardness into the mattress, his hole again starting to clench.</p><p>"Mmm, L... eager for more?" Light asked feeling L's hardness through the boxers pressing against his ass.</p><p>"Mhmm... if Light-kun is willing to give, then yes." L leaned closer, put the strands of Light's hair to the side and licked teasingly his earlobe. Light shuddered and released soft gasp.</p><p>"Hm... not sure, I need to think about that." Light replied mockingly, but he wanted that alpha's cock so badly.</p><p>"Hah... sure." L pressed himself harder into the young man, and the only answer he got was long sinful moan. Then he attacked Light's neck, kissing, licking and nibbling on all the sensitive spots.</p><p>"OH! Aaah...- Ryuzaki..."</p><p>"What's wrong? Changed your mind maybe?"</p><p>"Mmmm... no, need more time to think."</p><p>"I'm not sure if I can give you that right now."</p><p>"Are you in a hurry?"</p><p>"Pretty much."</p><p>L's hardness thrust through the clothes onto Light's hole but the fabric was blocking him, Light could feel how the man was painfully hard. He still had his head buried in the pillow and smirked contentedly that he was able to provoke the detective to such an extent.</p><p>L began to travel his mouth through Light's spine again, causing goosebomps to appear on his skin. Then when he approached Light’s buttocks he started massaging them with his hands and parting them to have a better view of that wet slick hole. Afterwards he buried his tongue in it without permission, and Light gasped in surprise: "I don't remember giving you permission to... mnghaaah-!" </p><p>Light didn't have the strength to complete his thought instead he grabbed the sheets with both of his arms and continued to enjoy the pleasure the detective was giving him.</p><p>L continued to fuck him with his tongue, pushing it deeper and deeper as Light's muscles relaxed and allowed him to penetrate.</p><p>"AAAAhhh, L, fuck!"</p><p>L pulled away from Light's hole and asked, "hmm... you'd like it now, huh?"</p><p>Light just buried his head in the pillow again and refused to give an answer, but L knew what Light needed.</p><p>"Well, you don't leave me much choice." Detective said and took off his boxers and returned to the same position again. Light felt the excitement flow through his body but he refused to speak. L smirked and breathed out: "you're one little bratty omega," and slapped him on the arse.</p><p>Light winced from surprise: "Hey!" But he didn't look too much bothered by it. "You just now proved that you're just an arrogant, horny and perverted alpha!"</p><p>"Hmm... you're not right. I'm all of that, but not at the same time. You have now the unique privilege of experiencing it all at once."</p><p>"Fucker..."</p><p>"Call me what you want... I'll fuck you."</p><p>Light was sure that if he wasn't in the heat, he would resist and torture L a little longer, but since he couldn't stand it anymore, he impatiently waited the detective to start, and of course he wouldn't want to admit it, let alone beg. He just simply, teasingly pushed his ass back to L's crotch.</p><p>"Hmmm... I see you want it. And I can feel it from you scent."</p><p>"And your scent betrays you too."</p><p>"Do I look that I care?"</p><p>"I don't know. I still can't see your face."</p><p>"Yeah... very clever."</p><p>L after that pushed two fingers into Light's hole, Light gasped in surprise, and began massaging his inner walls, but not for too long. Afterwards, when he was sure that Light had started to enjoy himself, he pulled them out quite unexpectedly, and started pushing his hardness inside, because he also couldn't stand it for longer.</p><p>The feeling was really good without the condom, but Light really wasn't able to think about it at that moment because the last rational part of his mind was turned off and the instincts took the lead. He wanted to feel only pleasure. He needed to be filled. Filled with L's cock one more time.</p><p>L groaned as he pushed inside Light's hole his whole length. His cock started to get even bigger when it was inside. He started to move roughly, knot forming deep inside omega's heated hole.</p><p>Light screamed with pleasure, L's cock big and thick felt really good. His walls continued to clench and swallow that lenght each time L withdrew and pushed back in.</p><p>"Light-kun?"</p><p>"Mmnnh... yeah?"</p><p>"You feel really good."</p><p>"Hmm... you too."</p><p>L smiled and continued to fuck him mercilessly until they both started to reach their climax. Then he leaned closer to the young omega again and started kissing and sucking the skin on his neck and his scent glands.</p><p>"OOH, L..." Light finally surrendered completely. Nothing else existed for him anymore but their conected, naked, sweaty and hot bodies. "Take me... L, L... I... I need you... more... aaah!"</p><p>Dark-haired alpha knew what that meant. The moment they began to experience their orgasm, he bit young omega hard. Light screamed from pleasure, and released his cum into the matress. L groaned, licked Light's wound, and continued to drive his orgasm out filling Light's hole with his own cum, knotting him and making him his.</p><p>L remained buried inside Light and turned them both to the side so that they could lie comfortably. They rested like that for a few moments, worn out, then Light turned to him, and for a second L started to feel worry. But, it only shortly lasted, because when Light smiled, L knew that everything is okay. He pulled the boy into a kiss and withdraw himself out, so Light could turn to him fully.</p><p>Only then, when Light could see L whole, he noticed L's red wrists and red scent glands around man's neck.</p><p>"You-... you're in rut..."</p><p>"Well... yeah. It's only natural reaction to your heat."</p><p>Light nodded and his face flushed. Now, that that surge of emotion was calm and controlled a bit, he was able to think a little more critically. "But... what now?"</p><p>"Nothing. What is done, it's done."</p><p>"How can you be so...-?" Light started to speak again but L cut him off with a kiss.</p><p>"We will think about that latter. Now, I'm really hungry." L said and he started to rise in a sitting position.</p><p>Light followed him with his gaze and he noticed that there were two plates full of food and a teapot full of tea on the table. He blinked, but before he managed to speak, L gave him an answer: "Watari was here while you slept... but don't worry he didn't came inside. He was writing to me while we were sleeping, and that woke me up. He wanted to bring us food, so I got dressed and opened the door and took everything he brought us."</p><p>"Oh... okay."</p><p>Light felt a little uncomfortable about it, but L assured him he had nothing to worry about. "Watari knows how to keep secrets. No need to worry." L handed him a plate of food and they began to eat in silence.</p><p>When they finished L asked: "wanna take a shower?"</p><p>"Yeah... that's not a bad idea. Then we could change the bedding too..."</p><p>"Right." L stood up and turned to Light and waited.</p><p>Light blinked a few times and asked: "what?"</p><p>"Are you coming or not?"</p><p>"Oh... I'm coming, I just didn't thought that we-?"</p><p>"That we will take shower together?" L grinned at him.</p><p>Light's face flushed again and he nodded, "well... yes."</p><p>"I know it seems a little odd, especially without the chain, but there's really no reason for us to shower individually... at least until you don't get out of your "heat mood," then you might have the urge to kill me, hahah."</p><p>"Hahah, no... you don't need to worry about that..."</p><p>"I really hope so. Come here."</p><p>L reached his hand out to him and Light grabbed it shyly. Together, they entered the bathroom with their fingers intertwined. When the door closed behind them, L pressed Light to the door and began to kiss him passionately. Light was moaning into the kiss and L palmed his buttocks and pulled him up as Light wrapped his legs around his hips. His hard member slid easily into Light's heat and he started to fuck him once again.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>They sat covered under a clean blanket in the nest where Light tucked them in after a shower. They watched a movie and ate snacks. They were both relaxed, hugging each other, smilling, and completely naked enjoying the moment.</p><p>Light enjoyed the smell of his alpha and he felt safe and happy. For the first time in a long while. L also felt a rush of gentle emotions that were completely new to him - it crossed his mind that how Light and he were actually creating a small family at the time. His heart jumped at the thought and he pressed Light closer and kissed him on the cheek then on his lips.</p><p>"What was that for?" Light noticed a slight change in L's scent and the way the alpha embraced him seemed a little different.</p><p>L buried his face in Light's hair and inhaled his scent. At the end of his tongue hung words he knew he couldn't pronounce and take so lightly, for he knew that they were both strongly influenced by their hormones and by what had happened between them. So instead he just spoke: "mmm... nothing."</p><p>Light started stroking his hair and kissed him on the top of his head. He had a feeling he understood the weight that hung between them. L then wrapped both arms around him and hugged him tightly without saying a word.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The next morning they were awakened by a knock on the door. L jumped to his feet defensively, but when his mind began to work, he remembered that it was probably just Watari. He dressed quickly and headed for the door. "You can stay in the bed..." L told Light as he walked to the door, "that's Watari. He probably brought us breakfast."</p><p>"Ohh... okay." Light sleepily pulled the blanket closer to his face, only his eyes peered out from behind.</p><p>L smiled at the sight and opened the door. On the other side of the door he was greeted by Watari, carrying a large tray in his hands. "Good morning, Ryuzaki. I'm bringing you breakfast."</p><p>"Good morning, Watari. Thank you." L gave him a smile and Watari weighed him a little suspiciously.</p><p>"Is everything all right, sir?" asked the older man.</p><p>"Yes, everything is fine." the detective replied and took the tray in his hands.</p><p>"Allright then, do you need anything else?"</p><p>"Thanks, but we're okay for now."</p><p>Watari bowed and left. L closed the door and headed for the table. He laid down a tray and unfolded the food that was served on plates. When they smelled the food, saliva immediately started collecting in their mouths.</p><p>Unlike L, Light had Japanese type breakfast served on a plate. And L, as usual when he was in rut, he had fried eggs with bacon and sausages on a plate, two slices of bread, mozzarella and a tomato. And in the middle was a plate with pancakes and raspberry jam on the side. And each had on their part a cup of freshly squeezed orange juice.</p><p>"Mmmm... smells good..."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm so hungry."</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>They started to eat and L turned on the laptop and played a movie.</p><p>When they ate their main course, L started spreading pancakes with the jam, and Light started drinking his orange juice. He noticed that the juice has a somewhat bitter taste, but he didn't pay much attention to it because it always depends on the oranges how sour, bitter or sweet the juice is. Then he too took one pancake and ate it.</p><p>"Damn... I'm full..." when he finished, Light stroked his stomach, satisfied, and went back to the nest and continued to watch the movie.</p><p>"Mmm... I need at least two more pancakes." L replied.</p><p>"Mhm... okay."</p><p>When L finished eating, he approached Light and spoke, grinning, "now I'd like to have some of my other, more delicious meal..." and started kissing him on the mouth and pressing their bodies together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Too good to last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light turned in his sleep but the chain attached to his wrist woke him up. He opened his eyes abruptly. He had a bad feeling in his gut.</p><p>He was lying on his side facing the window, the handcuff dug into his wrist, scratching at his old wound and the chain rattled again and reminded him of the harsh reality. At that moment, Light turned to the opposite side. As he could have guessed, on the other side of the bed, always in the same place, crouched up with his legs pressed to himself, the detective was sitting and looking at his laptop.</p><p>"Good morning, Light-kun," uttered the black-haired alpha without turning around and making sure Light really woke up. But, that wasn't really necessary.</p><p>Light narrowed his eyes and rose to a sitting position, staring at the detective's back, but the man wasn't moving. No more good morning kisses and cuddles. Light frowned. L was hidding his scent. </p><p>His heat passed during the night, and he was able to regain control of his emotions again. At least he believed so. Now, when reality no longer looked rosy, Light cursed himself when he thought about how he had exposed his feelings in front of that man. His heart sank at the very thought of him surrendering to him so lightly. How naively he believed that L could reciprocate his feelings and that once they solve the case, they would be able to stay together forever. He bit his lip and anger mixed with sadness and regret began to overwhelm him. And in the meantime the question arose in him again: 'what now?'</p><p>The reality didn't look promising. And all the fears, doubts and anxieties have returned.</p><p>But, L was his mate. And L knotted him.</p><p>'How can a man get away with that..?'</p><p>Light's eyes widened, when the realization hit him. And at that moment he snapped and jerked the chain that connected L and him to turn the detective towards himself: "what a damn. fucking. black. morning!? What is good about this?!"</p><p>L gave him his usual bored look and raised an eyebrow. "What?"</p><p>"What, what!? You're asking me "what," like as nothing had happened at all!"</p><p>L shrugged. "Calm down, Light-kun. Nothing has happened that can't be fixed. We just went through our "periods" and that's it. There's no reason to burden yourself too much with that."</p><p>Light had already begun to boil with rage, and L could feel it in his scent, which smelled of burnt grass. He just shortly thought, 'looks like heaven is burning.'</p><p>"Are you nuts!? You knotted me for fucks sake! And you made me your mate! How will you-?!"</p><p>But L interrupted him with a slightly raised voice to get his attention: "AS... you... know yourself, Light-kun, the bond can be broken anytime when you find another mate, that is not something unbreakable. And as for the knotting thing... well, that's the thing where Watari and I thought in advance."</p><p>Light stared, his mouth open, and waited for what kind of nonsense L would utter next.</p><p>"... since Watari noticed I was in rut, he put an anticonception in your drink. So, Light-kun, that's why I'm saying you don't have to worry about anything." L finished the sentence, but he was avoiding Light's eyes. Until that moment he was sure that Light would accept those news calmly, and that he will be glad it ended like that, but he stopped being sure. He turned to the side, ready to go back to work, but he was sensing some outburst, so he was biting the insides of his cheeks in anticipation.</p><p>Light's eyes widened and sadness appeared in them. He began to feel heaviness in his chest and tears began to form behind his eyes. Seeing the detective's expression, he realized that the man wasn't joking when he said that. Although Light knew he might feel relieved, he felt great disappointment instead. It was supposed to be his first child and the child of a man he realized he loved, although he still didn't want to fully accept it, and who turned out to be just heartless asshole.</p><p>At that moment, he grabbed L by the arm and turned to face him and hit him with all his might, almost breaking his nose.</p><p>L flew to the side, "AUFF! What was that for!?!"</p><p>"Because you're shameless bastard!" Light started to yell atacking him once again, "AND I HATE YOU!!! He knocked the detective onto the bed and jumped on him with the intention of hitting him again, but L managed to stop him and push him aside.</p><p>"Calm down! What's the matter with you!?"</p><p>Light struggled under him and bitted him on the arm, but L didn't relented and pressed him harder in the matress. "What the fuck, Light!?"</p><p>"You just used me, you asshole!!! You were supposed to go to another room as we agreed, but instead... you decided to stay and FUCK ME!"</p><p>"My plan wasn't to fuck you!" maybe a little, but L wouldn't admit it even if he had to go to hell, "... you were the one who gave me the green light."</p><p>"OH! Now YOU want to say that it's MY fault?!"</p><p>"No... but it's not my fault either that you're that hot." L tried in a calm manner, his voice a soft purr.</p><p>"Fuck, L, spare me!" it had an effect on Light and Light calmed down a bit, but decided not to play that game. "Fuck you!" He glared at L for a few moments, still furious then he started to get up. "Get away from me!" When he stood by the bed, he said, "I need to go to the bathroom."</p><p>"Sure." L answered and wipped his bleeding nose with the back of his palm. On the way up, he took one tissue with him and they both headed to the bathroom door. L of course stayed outside and Light slammed the door behind him.</p><p>The detective sighed deeply, and sat on the floor next to the door and leaned his back against the cold wall, holding a tissue and pressing it to his wounded nose. It will be difficult from now on, he knew. But, he knew he needed to hide his emotions and continue to act the way he always acted.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>On the other side of the door, Light stood leaning against the sink, tears streaming down his face, as he began to sob softly, muffling the sounds with his palm.</p><p>'I shouldn't allow this to happen...'</p><p>He knew he would end up with a broken heart in the end, but he decided to go deeper and to allow himself to enjoy those few days.</p><p>"No... no... I should have known that. It's all my fault. I made a mistake, L only acted rational... in a way."</p><p>He wiped his face and tried to calm down. But the disappointment he felt was overwhelming. And his feelings for that alpha were even stronger than he thought they would grow. He examined his mark with a deep exhale.</p><p>'Well, it was too good, to last... I have to calm down and get on with my life. I have to prove my innocence in the first place and end this madness. Only then will I be completely free and I will be able to distance myself from this man and hopefully forget all about him.'</p><p>When Light made up his mind, he started to wash his tears away.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>L felt Light's emotions through their bond. It was breaking his heart, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it right now. Now was not the time to be emotional and he was sure that it would pass Light sooner or later. Light was the omega above all else. He tried to understand him and give him his needed space. And he was still his main suspect. They were in the middle of a difficult and a complicated case, and L always reminded himself of that. To him it was like some kind of a prayer. He didn't want to lose himself on the way.</p><p>Light suddenly came out of the bathroom, and L felt that the younger man calmed down a bit. His scent returned to normal, too, but his eyes were puffy and red from crying. Light walked over to the closet and took out his clean clothes and headed back to the bathroom when L spoke, "there on the shelf next to the mirror you have a few liquid powders in various shades. That should help you mask the mark."</p><p>Light just looked at him disinterestedly, and silently continued on his way to the bathroom. He was gone for a few more minutes and then he came out again. His appearance got better a little and in a few minutes no one will even notice that he was crying. And the mark was well disguised, L could notice. Nothing was visible.</p><p>"Well, let's go. A lot of work awaits us."</p><p> </p><p>.o.O.o.</p><p> </p><p>When they went downstairs, everyone looked at them curiously and greeted them.</p><p>"Good morning, Ryuzaki, Light-kun! We're glad you're finally back with us!"</p><p>"Yes, and we are glad that we are able to return to work and dedicate ourselves fully to the case." Said L and sat down in his usual place. Light greeted everyone too, but said nothing more. He just followed the detective and sat down next to him with as much distance as the chain allowed.</p><p>Watari was in the room and immediately approached the detective and the two of them started whispering something. Light was curious, but he couldn't make out anything from their conversation. Then, soon, his father was beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder. Light could tell he seemed a little worried.</p><p>"How are you, son?" Soichiro asked and watched his son carefully. He was relieved that he didn't see any marks on his neck or his son's attempt to hide them. But he was bothered a bit when he sensed the detective's scent on his son.</p><p>"I'm fine, Dad." Light tried to look nonchalant. "And how are you? How's everyone?"</p><p>"I'm fine now that I see you again, but I was worried. Although Ryuzaki promised that everything would be fine, I just had no peace. And as for your mother and Sayu... it's very hard to make up new excuses about your absence all the time."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Dad, you have to put up with all this for me."</p><p>"It's fine. For you, I would move the whole world if necessary."</p><p>Light bit his lip and continued to look at the screen in front of him. He really felt bad about everything that was happening. There fell silence between them and because of that Light could hear Watari and L talking about something again with their voices low. For some reason, it was getting on his nerves.</p><p> </p><p>Watari stood close beside the detective.</p><p>"So he didn't take it best?"</p><p>"Yes, he seemed rather upset."</p><p>"Hmm... I believe that his omega hormones and instincts also play a big role. But, it'll be better, you'll see. He is a smart boy and he will realize that it was the best solution at the time."</p><p>"Yeah... I hope so, really."</p><p>"But it's your own fault. You should have stick to the plan in the first place."</p><p>"I know Watari..." L pushed the strawberry into his mouth and started chewing furiously.</p><p>"But I'm glad we were prepared. Now I hope that similar 'situation' will not happen in the future."</p><p>L looked up from his screen at the standing old man and rolled his eyes. Watari just shook his head and left. He knew he need to be the one to open another pair of eyes if they want to survive it all.</p><p>As Watari exited the main room, Amane Misa passed by and entered in and took a quick step toward Light. "LIGHT! I missed you soooo much!" She hugged him from behind and when Light turned to face her, she sat on his lap. Soichiro left them and returned to his seat.</p><p>L looked in their dirrection unamused.</p><p>"Hello, Misa." Light greeted the woman with a forced smile. But, he knew how to make it look natural. L just grit his teeth.</p><p>Misa scrunched her nose. "You have Ryuzaki's smell on you..."</p><p>"Well, if you haven't forgotten, the two of us share a room, so..."</p><p>"But these last few days you were supposed to be separated, or am I wrong?" Misa glared in L's dirrection. </p><p>Light looked in L's dirrection as well. He saw him getting tense, and he continued, "no. You are right. But the last day we were in the same room again when my heat passed. We were catching together what we missed."</p><p>L relaxed. He was tense, even though he knew Light wouldn't just like that reveal their secret.</p><p>"Oh... allright. But, I hate when you smell of him. Try to keep your distance." Misa continued to give dirty glances in the detective's direction.</p><p>"Misa-san, you don't have to worry much about that, Light is completely yours." L added, trying to look uninterested.</p><p>Light froze at those words. His fake smile disappeared completely from his face. And then out of spite, he added, "Yes, Misa, Ryuzaki is right. I'm completely yours." And he put a deep-wet-tongue-kiss on the young woman's mouths.</p><p>At that moment, it was L who froze. The strawberry, which was halfway to his mouth, fell with a soft thud. He narrowed his eyes and his blood instantly began to boil. He started to clench his teeth and his fists. But, instead of saying anything, he looked away and continued to furiously eat strawberries.</p><p>Light opened his eyes after a few seconds, curious, and noticed L's grumpy face. He smirked to himself, and continued to kiss blonde woman. Soon after that, L's angry spicy scent started to attack his nostrills. Light thought to himself: 'well, congratulations, L. You set a trap for yourself.'</p><p>When they broke the kiss, Misa said: "Oh! Light, you really love me!" </p><p>Light looked back at her, smilling contendly. "Yes, Misa, I do." He didn't even have to look in the L's direction again, he felt everything in his scent and through their bond. It was giving him great satisfaction and he knew he just found a way on how to torture the man.</p><p>And L, he rolled his eyes. He knew that that was a bullshit, but he was furious and jealous anyway. Light was his, and no one else's. But despite all that, he managed to speak in a calm tone: "that's enough, you two. Light needs to focus on his work now."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think. Comments are apprecitated. :) 😁😁😁</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Back in the game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! Here I am with a new update. Hope you'll enjoy! :)</p><p>And happy Easter to all of you who celebrate it! ❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Three weeks later</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As he feared it would be, it was just like that. The next few days that turned into weeks for L were a real torture. From that day on, Misa Amane was constantly around Light whenever they had a break or whenever there was an opportunity during work day.</p><p>L couldn't focus because of her squeaky voice, but mostly because the girl's arms were constantly wrapped around <em>his</em> Light's neck.</p><p>His.</p><p>Light.</p><p>And, whenever they started kissing, L would boil with rage.</p><p>He tried to neutralize all that by consuming plenty of sugar, fruit or cakes. Sometimes he would think that if he continued like that, he would really get diabetes... but he didn't care. Watari warned him a couple of times, but L was persistent and ate what he wanted. He went back to his old habits and even worsened his diet.</p><p>Light mostly avoided talking to him, but L didn't want to disrupt Light's routine because of it. They would properly go to the roof and to the gym for Light to exercise. L constantly used that time to read crime novels to distract himself a little from everything. Sometimes he would succeed in that, but mostly he secretly watched and fantasized while the young man was stretching his muscles and dripped sweat while exercising.</p><p>For one alpha, it was really a frustrating situation.</p><p>Sometimes he would get the urge to go and find someone with whom he could vent his anger and frustration and break their bond out of spite... but his feelings for the young man were strong, and when he thought about Light getting his freedom, all his insides were turning upside down. Luckily that Misa was just beta, she wouldn't be able to break their bond, but Light might then find some other alpha when the case is over, and that irritated the detective the most.</p><p> </p><p>Light typed something quickly on the keyboard as L sat bored on his chair and ate cookies surfing the internet without any particular goal. In the last few days, he has really started to feel completely miserable and on the edge of his nerves.</p><p>The young man suddenly paused and said: "Ryuzaki... I know that you maybe don't feel up to it, but come over for a second."</p><p>L tensed, then narrowed his eyes and looked skeptically at the younger man. He was relieved that Light had finally started some communication with him, but on the other hand, he was cautious. He came closer to him and looked over his shoulder at the screen, trying not to touch him even though he had a strong desire to do just that.</p><p> </p><p>Light felt tense and excited as his mate approached him. He really missed L a lot, but he tried to keep his distance and behave professionally too. His heart started beating fast but he managed to say: "take a good look at this."</p><p>L leaned even closer and Light could feel the detective's breath on his hair. He shuddered a bit, but continued to concentrate on the screen and started to explain, "isn't it unbalanced? All three of them were prominent Japanese businessmen... and they all died from heart attacks. As a result, Yotsuba's stock prices rose and those of other companies dropped. In other words, they are deaths that are in Yotsuba's favor. Checking back, there've been as many as 13 such cases in the past three months. What do you think? I can only conclude that Kira is supporting Yotsuba."</p><p>L's eyes widened and started to shine. He put his index finger to his lips and had already begun to calculate the possibilities. Light pulled away from him a little so he could turn to face him and look him in the eyes. Seeing the reawakened excitement on the detective's face excited him as well.</p><p>L finally spoke, "yes... but if that's true, then punishing criminals is not this Kira's true intent."</p><p>"Yeah, he may be punishing criminals as a front and killing people for the benefit of his company."</p><p>"Hmm..."</p><p>"So, what do you think... now? Do you feel motivated again?" But Light knew the answer.</p><p>"Mmm... I guess so." L smiled and looked at Light. They were dangerously close again and they both felt the same urge, the desire to finally connect their lips.</p><p>L lowered his eyes to Light's lips and Light licked them unconsciously, lowering his eyes too to the detective's. L massaged his mouth with his index finger and only with a strong willpower did he suddenly pulled away and returned to his seat, saying, "well... it looks like we have our hands full of work again."</p><p>Light let out a soft exhale, cleared his throat and regained his composure. After that he turned back to all that information he had in front of him on the screen, "yeah, you're right."</p><p> </p><p>.o.O.o.</p><p> </p><p>Chief Yagami and Mogi came into HQ, and Matsuda and Aizawa were already there. "Hey, Chef! With Light's research the theory that Kira is involved with the Yotsuba Group has become stronger."</p><p>"Yotsuba?" Older Yagami asked s he approached the younger.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"That's probbably the case, Matsuda." He put his hand on younger officer's shoulder.</p><p>"Huh..?"</p><p>"We just heard from the Director that Kira offered bribes. He said that as long police don't chase him, he won't lay a hand on any politician. The police caved in on Kira."</p><p>Everyone was surprised and Light and L also turned their attention to them.</p><p>Chief Yagami continued: "Mogi-san has already made up his mind. But Aizawa-san, Matsuda-san, if you really still want to pursue Kira, then turn in your letters of resignation to the NPA with Mogi-san and me. We cannot pursue Kira anymore unless we quit the police force."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Aizawa asked, worried.</p><p>"It's simple. We were told that we would be fired if we were to pursue Kira with L."</p><p>"So... then Chief, you...-?" Matsuda started, surprised.</p><p>"In a few hours, I'm not going to be your Chief. But you all have your own lives. Please think hard before you make your own decision."</p><p>"Hmmm... that's right." Matsuda added. "Especially those who have children and are married."</p><p> </p><p>"I think you all should remain police officers." L added this time not turning to face them. "I was alone to begin with... and I'm grateful to all of you for sticking with me this far. But I can do this by myself. I'll make sure to visit you all at the police department and bring you Kira's head as a gift."</p><p>"Ryuzaki, as long as I'm here you won't be alone. You have my promise." Light added as he stood besid him and L was genuinelly surprised to hear that. It warmed his heart, but he continued in his monotonous manner: "that's right. I'll have Yagami-kun working with me until I catch Kira. But everyone else should remain police officers."</p><p>"But you told us that you needed the help of the police in this case..." Chef Yagami protested.</p><p>"That's because the police as an organization didn't bow to Kira, and hoped to arrest him. I don't really think that the help of two or three civilians who quit the police force can really count as a police. Also, the police have decided that they don't want to catch Kira, so I think that's enough."</p><p>Soichiro didn't gave up. "It's true, we wouldn't be of much help not being police officers... but... what about our feelings? We've risked our lives to catch Kira. We at least have the right to decide whether to stay here or remain police officers!"</p><p>"I suppose you are right.... then decide which you want to do." L replied giving them a chance to choose.</p><p>Aizawa spoke again: "but, Chief, if you quit the police force you will be unemployed... e-even if we catch Kira, what are you going to do afterwards?"</p><p>Chef Yagami smiled a bit. "Afterwards, huh...? I haven't thought about it yet, but after we catch Kira... well, I guess... I'll be looking for a job again."</p><p>Matsuda exclaimed excited: "I've decided! I'm also going to quit the police and chase Kira! I still have to do my job as Misa-Misa's manager! Besides... if I remained a police officer, I'd feel like a loser..."</p><p>"Watch what you say, Matsuda-san."</p><p>Aizawa turned to L and asked: "how about if I remained a police officer and helped you in my spare time?"</p><p>"That's no good. If you remain a police officer, please don't come back here."</p><p>"I won't leak information..."</p><p>"I won't give you any information. As detectives, you are free to chase Kira. But, I don't think it's right to give up your livelihoods and harm your families just to chase Kira." L was still with his back turned to them, eating cherries.</p><p>"It's as Ryuzaki says... no one will blame you if you quit now." Older Yagami tried reassure him.</p><p>"That's right! No one will think of you as a traitor." Matsuda added.</p><p>"But, Chief, you have a family too." Spoke Aizawa again.</p><p>Chief came closer to him. "Our situations are different."</p><p>Aizawa bowed his head and started to shake. "That's not fair! I want to stay here too! I was prepared to die at any time. And, now, if I quit here, how will I face Ukita? Damn! Why can't a detective working for the police chase Kira?"</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Watari's initials appeared on the screens in front of the detective and the older man began to speak: "Ryuzaki. In case anything happened to a member of the task force, even if they were fired, you entrusted me to make preparations so that financial support would be offered to their families, so that they would never be in need for the rest of their lives. Why aren't you telling them that?"</p><p>"Watch what you say, Watari." L warned, annoyed that Watari said that.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>Matsuda came closer to L and asked happily: "Oh! So our livelihood was secured?" Then he turned to Aizawa. "Aren't you glad, Aizawa-san?"</p><p>Aizawa turned his attention back to L and glared. "Ryuzaki, were you watching to see if I would quit the police force to join you?"</p><p>Soichiro started to defend the detective's actions: "It's not like that, Aizawa-san... Ryuzaki just doesn't to say things like that himself...-"</p><p>"That's right," Matsuda also supported.</p><p>L suddenly spoke: "no. I was testing you. I was watching to see which you would choose."</p><p>"Ryuzaki..."</p><p>Aizawa clenched his fists. "All right! I'll quit and remain a police officer!"</p><p>"Aizawa-san...!"</p><p>"I couldn't make decision quickly like you all and I was leaning towards staying a police officer."</p><p>"Don't be so stubborn." Matsuda protested.</p><p>"No! I quit! It's become clear to me once more! I hate Ryuzaki! I hate the way he does everything!"</p><p>"But, I like people like you." L added not looking the man in the eye.</p><p>"I also can't stand how he can say things like this so shamelessly! I quit!" Aizawa turned aburptly and headed for the exit.</p><p>"Thank you very much for your hard work."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone watched the man leave. When the door closed behind him, they looked back toward the detective as if they expected the man to change his mind and find a way to bring their colleague back. But they knew L isn't like that. And L, he didn't spoke another word.</p><p> </p><p>.o.O.o.</p><p> </p><p>One member less.</p><p>They continued to function as usual with much more time to devote to the case.</p><p>Everyone worked hard and contributed in various ways to the research, only Touta Matsuda felt useless. And when he asked the detective to give him some task, L only asked him to bring him coffee or something similar. That started to frustrate the man. He thought of ways for him to contribute to the case and prove himself capable.</p><p> </p><p>Also, the situation between the two young people improved a little and became a bit more comfortable and less tense. Light and L began to communicate with each other again and exchange all needed informations. They planned the next step on how to gather as much information as possible about the Yotsuba company.</p><p>And even when they were done with work for the day, they would continue to plan while they went to their shared room together.</p><p> </p><p>"It would be best to install a wiretapping system..."</p><p>"And how are we going to do that?"</p><p>"Don't worry, Light-kun, I have people for that too."</p><p>"Hmm... that wouldn’t surprise me."</p><p>L looked in Light's direction and a small smile played on his lips. His hands were buried in his pockets as most of the time and he was standing right in front of him.</p><p>Light's face flushed a bit, and he turned away his gaze. Suddenly, he felt nervous and didn't know what to add, so he decided to stay quiet.</p><p>The elevator took them to their floor and L let Light out first and watched him as the boy walked toward their room, absorbing every move with his gaze. Light noticed this when he stopped in front of their door. He pursed his lips, and his cheeks were getting rosy again. Though secretly he was flattered, he crossed his arms and said, trying to look annoyed, "Ryuzaki, please..."</p><p>L paused abruptly and put his finger to his lips, his eyes wide but in the corner on his lips still played that mischievous smile, "what?"</p><p>"You know what." Light turned his head to the side and waited for L to unlock the door.</p><p>"I don't have idea what you're talking about..." L gave him an innocent look and approached the door.</p><p>Light rolled his eyes and spoke shortly, "of course you don't."</p><p>L continued to focuss on unlocking the door an letting them in.</p><p>When both young men went inside, Light immediately headed to the closet to get his clean pajamas and underwear so he could get a shower, but somehow, they entangled themselves in a chain. And Light, after he noticed that, he tried to take a step back and lost his balance on the way.</p><p>L grabbed him around the waist halfway falling and pulled him to himself.</p><p>"Wath out! Light...-"</p><p>Light gasped, his eyes wide. L's face was so close to his, again. They were frozen like that for a few seconds, then they both pulled away and started to untangle the chain busily.</p><p>"Sorry..." L started to apologize looking down at the chain between them.</p><p>Light said nothing but continued to focus on the chain that bound them. When they finally got free L unlocked Light's handcuff so he could take off his shirt.</p><p>Light quickly undressed and continued on his way to the bathroom when the hancuff was around his wrist again.</p><p>When the dook closed behind Light, L sighed deeply, he was left alone once again. He placed both palms on the surface of the doors and lowered his forehead between them. He stared down thinking hard. Indeed, this whole situation with his suspect and mate was troublesome.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. New allies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a bit more time for writing these days so I wrote another chapter. So here's an earlier update :) 😊😇</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At that morning the same thing happened again. L woke up first and the first thing he felt was Light's breath on his skin as the young man was pressed to him sleeping peacefully. Was inhaling and exhaling out his warm breath in the curve of L's neck. Light's hand was falling over L's stomach and detective began to melt from that feeling. Light was really adorable like that. Not calculating, manipulating... only resting and not thinking about anything. Sometimes it would happen that Light woke up first and then the boy would abruptly withdraw and try to act as if nothing had happened.</p><p>L lay like that for a few more minutes, only to start getting up carefully so as not to wake Light up. Sometimes he would succeed, and sometimes Light would suddenly wake up confused, as he did this time.</p><p>"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you..." said the detective when he saw those honey eyes looking sleepily back at him. Light blinked his eyes a couple of times and when his mind reached the waking state, his eyes widened and he almost bounced away from the man. "Ryuzaki... I... I didn't... I wasn't-"</p><p>"It's fine." L spoke shortly avoiding younger man's gaze. He sat on the edge of the bed, his back to the boy, and turned on his laptop.</p><p>Light felt his chest tighten and another rush of sadness. The desire for a man's closeness didn't weaken as he hoped it will, no matter how hard he tried to neutralize those feelings. He also got up in a sitting position and started rubbing his eyes and face with his palms.</p><p>"Slept well?"</p><p>Light blinked again and looked into the detective's hunched back. He wanted to reply something sarcastic, but he didn't feel in the mood for it, so he only answered briefly, "yeah..." but he didn't ask the detective a question back.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>They were discussing new theories about the Yotsuba group when L suddenly stated, "I'd like to introduce our guests to you." He looked over his shoulder again and Light followed his gaze and really saw two strangers sitting with their backs turned to them. The other members of the team also looked at them confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are they?" They asked.</p><p> </p><p>"When did they get in...?"</p><p> </p><p>"From now on, they are our new members." Said L simply.</p><p>The couple got up and they headed towards the group of investigators to introduce themselves.</p><p>Light could tell by the way they walked and looked like they were alphas. A man and a woman. Of course they kept their scents under control, but it was still possible to faintly smell them purely so that anyone could confirm what they are.</p><p>A blond tall man with sharp features spoke first: "I'm Aiber. A con-man. Pleased to meet you all." He smirked slightly when he finished the sentence and landed his eyes on the young omega.</p><p>Light noticed this and stirred nervously under man's gaze and turned his eyes to the blonde woman who introduced herself right after.</p><p>"Weddy. I'm a thief by trade."</p><p>The woman had glasses so her eyes couldn't be seen, but she had a serious expression on her face unlike the man. Light's eyes widened as the informations reached his brain.</p><p>Soichiro looked caught by that too, and he asked unamused. "A con-man and a thief?"</p><p>"Yes." L stood up and started to explain. "Aiber has excellent social skills. He is a con-man who can cozy up to our target. We'll use him for infiltrative investigations. Weddy is a thief who can crack any lock, safe, or security system. As proof, they entered without any of us noticing."</p><p>Soichiro shook his head. "We're going to be working together with criminals?"</p><p>"They're criminals, but not the type who will surface and be killed by Kira. Think of them as pros of the underworld." L added.</p><p>"I see..." Light started, "so, If we want to investigate Yotsuba, we need people like them." He looked at both of them and started to smile, spreading his arms in welcome manner. "Let's all work together and give our best!"</p><p>L eyed him from the side.</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Hmm... L, you didn't mention that you had some sweet omega here." Aiber noticed and couldn't refrain from commenting.</p><p>"Yeah... indeed." Purred Weddy looking at Light also.</p><p>Light immediately noticed his chances and tried to use it to the fullest, although he tried to look innocent, naive, and he started blushing.</p><p>L started staring at the two people in front of them. "I didn't call you here for this."</p><p>Aiber smirked, "but... look, he already has a chain. It's a pity."</p><p>"Ohh... it's not how it looks like..." Light began to speak and explain the situation. "I have nothing to do with Ryuzaki."</p><p>L shot him a nasty look. Light looked back at him, smiled, and continued: "he just thinks of me that I'm Kira, that's all."</p><p>"Oh... how exciting, L." Said Weddy plaifully.</p><p>L slammed his fist on the table and stood up.</p><p> </p><p>"Enough!"</p><p> </p><p>Everyone jumped in surprise and the two people straightened up, both speaking fast:</p><p>"Sorry, L."</p><p>"We are sorry..."</p><p>Weddy and Aiber apologized, seeing that the detective was not in the mood for jokes. The two of them had great respect for the man so they didn't have problem to admit that they had exaggerated.</p><p>Thick and heavy silence spread out. No one moved for a while.</p><p>"Let's get to the business." L finally said, calm and colected again, sinking back in his chair.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>When they entered their room and the door closed behind them, L corneded Light against the door and began to speak, "what the fuck was that, Light?"</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>"Yeah, the hell you don't know... You know very well what I'm talking about!"</p><p>Light stared back at the man. "try to enlighten me. Genius."</p><p>L rolled his eyes. "Try to behave more professionally, Light-kun. Aiber and Wendy are our key allies in this investigation."</p><p>Light narrowed his eyes. "You try to behave more professionally. You were grumpy and moody the whole time."</p><p>"I wasn't moody."</p><p>"Yes, you were. You looked like you tried to strangle them with your own look."</p><p>"Because they also continued to behave unprofessionally."</p><p>Light crossed his arms defensively, "to me they look perfectly professional. And about some flirting... I don't see how it could harm the situation."</p><p>L pressed Light harder to the door. "You're my mate, if you haven't forgotten that."</p><p>"No. I didn't forget. But... I thought we had no plans to act on it." </p><p>"We don't, but-"</p><p>"But... you were ultra jealous." Light continued to look smugly back at the detective.</p><p>L gritted his teeth, his blood boiling in his veins. "I wasn't jealous..."</p><p>"Uh - uh... you can't fool me, L." Light leaned forward so L could feel his breath on his lips.</p><p>Sometimes Light could be distant but sometimes such a tease.</p><p>And L started to loose control once again.</p><p>He brushed his lips lightly across Light's soft ones. They both trembled with a rush of excitement, but Light decided to keep resisting. He turned his head to the side.</p><p>L understood the message and returned to reality. He pulled away and just smiled because he sensed Light's desires through their bond. Then he suddenly walked to the side and started typing the code again.</p><p>Light looked at him confused and asked when L grabbed the doorknob, "Where are you going?" It sounded a bit silly, as the chain still hung between them, and L didn't look like he was about to separate them.</p><p>"We're going for a ride."</p><p>"Oh... no... no... we're not going."</p><p>"That wasn't a question." L said and opened the door.</p><p>Light opened his mouth, but said nothing for a few seconds. He slowly began to panic but he didn't want to give L that satisfaction and show that he was worried. But... it wasn't even necessary because L felt his distress anyway.</p><p>After a few steps, Light spoke again, "we're going to find Watari first, aren't we?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"But... but.. you said that the next time you went for a ride you would attach me to Watari."</p><p>"Yes, I said that but I changed my mind."</p><p>"No... Ryuzaki!"</p><p>But L said nothing more and continued to walk towards the elevator. Light took a deep breath to calm myself a bit.</p><p> </p><p>When L took the keys from the main research room, they quickly found themselves in the underground garage.</p><p>The detective walked longingly toward his car and when he approached it, he stroked the hood and unlocked the doors with one click. The lights flashed and the car made it's characteristic sound.</p><p>L began to feel the rush of adrenaline. Again it's been a long time since the last time he was sitting behind the wheel. He unlocked his side of the handcuffs to get into the car. Light looked at him skeptically: "you think I'll get in that car with you, again, after what I experienced last time?"</p><p>L looked back at him with a bored look. "Don't make me to force you."</p><p>"You can't force me to anything." Light crossed his arms.</p><p>"Get. In."</p><p>They stared at each other, not moving, almost not breathing, until Light relented. "I hate you." He spoke frustrated. "Why does everything always have to be your way?"</p><p>"Because you're a suspect and I'm a detective." L got into the car when Light closed the door behind him.</p><p>Light rolled his eyes as L placed a handcuff back on it's place. Then he started the engine and waited a few seconds. He enjoyed the sound of the engine and began to enter his driving mode. Light on the other hand was tense. He tried to adjust as comfortably as he could, put on his seat belt and inspected all the places where he could hold on best during a crazy ride.</p><p>L abruptly put the car into action and headed for the garage exit. The night was deep dark when they went out on the streets, but the street lighting illuminated their path.</p><p>"I missed you, babe... I missed this." L muttered under his breath, but Light could actually hear that. He rolled his eyes again. In a way he was jealous of L's affections towards his car.</p><p>L accelerated when they felt on a clear empty road. Light dug his fingernails into his palms as he held himself in place.</p><p>L smiled as he scanned the road in front of them with his eyes. The road was clean and flat for longer time, and when they found the first bends, miraculously, L slowed down in the right places and drove relatively normal. Light couldn't believe his eyes so he turned his gaze to the detective to make sure the man was okay.</p><p>L had his focus on the road in front of them and skillfully steered the steering wheel and gearbox when turning.</p><p>This time, Light didn't feel fear nor nausea while driving with the detective. He was dumbfounded, but he didn't complain, because he thought that if he say something L would start driving like maniac again. But he expected L to start driving like that again at some point.</p><p>But... in the end there was nothing from that crazy ride. L drove indeed fast but more controlled.</p><p> </p><p>After about half an hour, they returned to the garage. They didn't say a word during the whole ride. All their mutual feelings permeated them through their shared bond. As it was relaxing, it was confusing. L parked the car, but he was still not moving and he was with his hands on the steering wheel and the car with the engine running.</p><p>Light turned to him and sensed distress. L wasn't relaxed after this ride. Not fully blown out. Light sensed that there's something missing.</p><p>As L was looking in front of himself, Light stretched his hand and touched L's with his palm gently. L, as if waking from a trance, looked in his direction questioningly. </p><p>Light just unhooked L's hand from the steering wheel without speaking a word, and took it in his hand brushing their fingers together at first then started rubbing their scent glands to calm the detective a bit.</p><p>The detective was surprised by the gesture, but it had an effect. At least he calmed down a bit. But he could swear that he could hear that Light was purring as they rubbed each other.</p><p>L lifted his eyes off their hands and looked at Light's handsome face. Light noticed his gaze on himself and locked their gaze. It was arousing motion and L found himself getting harder.</p><p>Then out of nowhere Light leaned closer and joined their lips in a kiss. L was returning without hesitation, completely determined to dominate the situation. He shoved his tongue inside Light's hot cavern and started to savour his sweet taste.</p><p>Light began to suck L's lower lip and soon began to feel L's fingers tangled in his hair. He moaned into the kiss and continued to kiss back as if it was supposed to be his last time. There were a lot of obstacles, a lot of pride. Lots of things that separated them. And the two geniuses neglected all the small things that connected them.</p><p>Because some things were more important than others.</p><p>Light tugged at the detective's sweatshirt to pull him closer. Their tongues danced and intertwined as desire burned between them.</p><p>They kissed hungrily for a couple of minutes and then had to stop to catch their breath. They were gasping loudly, their faces flushed with embarrassment.</p><p>Why did they allowed that to happen?</p><p>Light wasn't in his heat and L wasn't in rut. So, how?</p><p>But anyway, it was just as good as when they were in their periods.</p><p> </p><p>"We need to...-"</p><p>"Yeah, we need to go."</p><p>"It's too late."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>L unlocked Light's side of the handcuffs so they could get out of the car. While he locked  his car, Light approached him and they returned the handcuff to his wrist. In silence, they continued to walk one after the other towards the entrance to the building, emotionally stirred, but they didn't dare to speak about it, acting as if nothing had happened.</p><p>They were one step closer to Kira now.</p><p>It was a dangerous game.</p><p>L decided to endure at least until he proved that Light was innocent or guilty. And Light... Light was convinced that he would prove his innocence and then probbably finally be able to talk about it with the detective and sort that out. Either for good or for bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. One step closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L was sitting in his usual place in the main research room and thought about yesterday's event. That kiss didn't give him peace all the time and was distracting him all the next day. He started poking with fork his piece of strawberry cake and was glancing occasionally at the young omega. Then at some point he noticed Light looking at him.</p><p>Light sat pensively on the detective's right side as usual. He had been tormented by certain questions for days... no, weeks, and he began to think about them again: '...would I punish evil-doers if I could kill by seeing a person's face and name? It's true that there are people that the world can do without, but I don't think that I would become a serial killer just to change the world. Or, will I...? No, no... I'm thinking too much... there's no way that anyone could murder so many people and not have any memory of it. And if so...- no... that would be terrible.'</p><p>L looked at him one more time and spoke finally: "what's wrong?" It looked that Light came back to reality. He started realizing that he indeed continued to think while still looking at the detective. "You're staring at me, Yagami-kun. You're annoyed that I'm the only one eating cake, aren't you?" L knew that was not the case, but he didn't know what other excuse to think of to get an instant answer to his curiosity.</p><p>"No, that's not it." Light defended himself. Well, maybe he was staring, but that wasn't the reason.</p><p>Of course not.</p><p>"Here." L reached out his hand and offered Light his strawberry cake.</p><p>Light blinked. "I wasn't annoyed...-"</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a large Gothic letter W appeared on the screen interrupting them. "Ryuzaki..."</p><p>"What is it, Watari?"</p><p>"Detective Eraldo Coil has been asked to uncover L's identity."</p><p>Soichiro came closer and asked: "Isn't Eraldo Coil the man who's the next greatest detective after L? Who in the world would send such a request to him?"</p><p>Watari's voice continued to speak: "The person who requested it is the V.P. of the rights and planning department of Yotsuba Group's main office, Masahiko Kida."</p><p>"So, it was Yotsuba!" Matsuda gasped.</p><p>"Yotsuba is linked to Kira... if they want L's identity, then that means they probably want to kill him..." Light stood up looking at the detective visibly worried.</p><p>"That's no good. We're short-handed, and we need to pay attention to Coil too...?" Muttered Soichiro and Light started to feel nauseous.</p><p>"It's all right." L continued starring at the screens. He didn't look much worried. "The detective known as Eraldo Coil is me. Three of the world's greatest detectives, L, Coil, Deneuve... are all me. Those who try to find me usually fall for this."</p><p>Everyone looked at him in surprise.</p><p>Light crossed his arms, but he found himself starting to relax. That was just like L, why did he doubted the man at all? "Hmm... I guess nothing less we could expect of you, Ryuzaki."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Okay... so I just have to get close to him..? Leave it to me." Aiber said.</p><p>"... and I have to breach the surveillance cameras and security system at the Yotsuba Tokyo main office, where this guy works, right?" Added Weddy.</p><p>"Yes..." L agreed. They were paying attention. It was good. And neither of them responded to Light's flirtarious attempts that day. After they both noticed L's jealousy, they decided to keep their distance from the young omega. L later had to admit to them the situation in which he found himself with his main suspect. "... it is safe to assume that Kira and Yotsuba are connected. We're going to check Yotsuba to see who and how many have the power. It is important that we gain a clear understanding quickly. We must not allow anyone from Yotsuba to figure out that we are investigating them. If someone notices, please asume that we'll no longer be able to catch Kira... and... please, don't take matters in your own hands."</p><p>The big gothic letter W appeared on the screen right after and they heard the voice of old man: "Ryuzaki."</p><p>"What it is, Watari?"</p><p>"Matsuda just sent an emergency signal from his belt."</p><p>L narrowed his eyes. "From where?"</p><p>"Well... it seems it's coming from within Yotsuba's main Tokyo office.</p><p>L rolled his eyes, and spoke: "Forget about everything I just said. I need to rethink our strategy." He began massaging his forehead with his long fingers and thinking quickly about how to get a man out of a life-threatening situation if that's still possible. "Matsuda is really an idiot."</p><p> </p><p>.o.O.o.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Let's begin our meeting."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Only seven of the eight are present. That means that..."</p><p> </p><p>"... they probably killed one of them."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"To further the growth of Yotsuba Group... who should we kill?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"See!? It's like I said!" Matsuda exclaimed excited. They managed to save him from Yotsuba's claws and an almost certain death. And the man began to use his brain a little and didn't give up easily.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Before that, we have several topics which we should discuss... the first is Hatori's death."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That couldn't be helped."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"To be honest, I'm relieved that he is dead. Kira has clearly shown what will happen to whoever tries to leave these meetings."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah... I think that we all know what Hatori's death means."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Next. Elardo Coil's report... five million dollars. Just for this report, huh? He hasn't found anything important about L, like his face and name. Is this Coil really of any use?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, wait... at the end of this report, Coil warn us that we shouldn't take L's existence lightly. It says 'if you continue with your killings with your current pace for Yotsuba's benefit, every week on Fridays and Saturdays L could possibly connect you with Kira."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's impressive that Coil has figured out what we've been doing. At any rate we should stop killing every weekend..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"This is amazing. It's like they're confessing."</p><p>"Yeah... as long we have this video we could probably arrest all seven of them." Soichiro started.</p><p>Members of the Yotsuba Group continued to discuss who suits them next to kill. All team members were appalled to hear what they discuss and L was already thinking of a strategy on how to prove who Kira was and whether Kira was among them.</p><p>"Is as we thought!" Light started, "there's no mistake..."</p><p>"Well... unfortunately, we can say that only after those people they named, die. As long as we continue to monitor what these seven say at their meetings, their actions, and whether the people they name die, we'll definitely catch Kira."</p><p>"RYUZAKI!" Light i Soichiro shouted and glared at the detective.</p><p>L felt surounded from both sides. "What is it? Both of you in unison?"</p><p>"I can't go along with your idea! It's wrong!" Light started to protest.</p><p>"That's right!" Soichiro agreed.</p><p>L narrowed his eyes and mentally rolled them. 'Here it comes...'</p><p>"You seem to plan on catching Kira by alloving these seven to continue to kill, but I can let them!" Light protested.</p><p>"It's apparent that these seven are committing murder! Can't we prove it's them by Matsuda's testimony and this footage?" Asked Soichiro.</p><p>"This- is problematic. If we caught them now, everything we've done by now will go to waste." L said.</p><p>"It will be happening this week! We don't have much time!" Soichiro was persistent. "Light... you know the cell phone numbers of those seven, right?"</p><p>"Yeah..." Light gave his father the list of phone numbers.</p><p>"I'm going to call one of those seven and stop killing!" Soichiro had already picked up his cell phone with intention to call.</p><p>"Please, wait." L intervened seeing that older Yagami is serious about it. "If we do that just three days after Aiber's made contact with them, we'll arouse suspicion that our investigation is catching up to them. It's also highly likely that we won't be able to figure out who is Kira. We came this far, but we'll have to start back at the beggining. In order to catch Kira we need hard proof."</p><p>"Ryuzaki," Light started again, "if... Kira is among these seven, isn't it fair to assume that if we call one of them, there is one in seven chance that that person is Kira?"</p><p>L looked up at Light. "At most, I would think there's two of them. So, it's two out of seven."</p><p>Light looked back at the huge screen in front of them and continued: "If we're prepared to let them know that the investigation is catching up to them, then let's risk in those odds. I'm going to borrow the name "L", Ryuzaki. From the sound of conversation the one who seems the least likely to be Kira and who carries some weight on the board is..."</p><p>"Ooi!" Matsuda shouted.</p><p>"Namikawa." Rest of them spoke in unison.</p><p>And Matsuda felt like an idiot again. Soichiro cleared his throat and L and Light rolled their eyes.</p><p>L picked up the phone and handed it to Light, he decided to give it a try. "If you're going to make a call, use this phone. It can't be traced or tapped."</p><p>"Okay..."</p><p> </p><p>The phone started ringing. Namikawa answered the call but Light immediately began to speak: <em>"You're Reiji Namikawa, the V.P. of Yotsuba Group's Sales Department One, aren't you?"</em></p><p>"Yes. So, what about it?" The dark-haired man asked.</p><p><em>"Listen and respond as you see fit. I am L."</em> The man's eyes widened when he heard the information. <em>"I have cameras and wiretaps planted in that meeting room and I'm recording footage of your entire meeting. The opening topic was Hatori's death. Now, you're debating who to kill. Right?"</em></p><p>Namikawa gripped the phone in his hand but tried to look untouched.</p><p>
  <em>"If you aren't Kira or if you aren't someone who can directly contact Kira, lets make a deal."</em>
</p><p>The man didn't flinch. Light continued: <em>"Delay the death of E.L.F.'s president and Mr. Zenzai one month. This shouldn't be difficult for you."</em></p><p>"Yes... I see." Namikawa finally gave some answer.</p><p>
  <em>"If you do this and cooperate with us from now on, your crime... no. Everyone other than Kira will not be charged under the belief that they were threatened by Kira into participating in the meetings."</em>
</p><p>"Ah. I see."</p><p>
  <em>"If you reveal this conversation, it'll only cause a panic. There would be no advantage for you. Everyone will be caught. But my goal is to go one on one against Kira. If I win against Kira, you'll be acquitted. If Kira wins against me, you'll carry on with your luxurious life. Or you can remain a spectator and go along with either side. Whoever wins, it's no loss to you. However, it would be a loss to you if you were caught right now. That's all."</em>
</p><p>"Okay. Then... on Monday."</p><p> </p><p>L looked up at Light in astonishment. He was delighted with his way of thinking. He felt as if the young omega had just petted his brain and L felt rush of excitement all over his body. It seemed to him as if he had fallen even more for that young man. But...</p><p>The cloud of doubt right after that started to hover over him, and all that Light had just conducted in front of them took on a new dimension. New meaning for the detective.</p><p>He was impressed, but he quickly start to build defense mechanism.</p><p> </p><p>And really... everything went well. Yotsuba group members postponed the killings for an entire month.</p><p> </p><p>"You really are amazing." L started to speak. "Not only did you delay the killings, but we may be able to get information from Namikawa. Furthermore, it looked like something I would do. But... you thought of it faster than I did. At this rate... if I die, it's quite possible you would be capable of succeeding the title of L."</p><p>Light looked at L, slightly annoyed: "Why are you talking about such morbid things?! We have a month to figure out Kira's identity and gather evidence against him." He clenched his fists with determination. "The challenge is just at it's beginning."</p><p>"Yes, perhaps." L continued to look at the papers in front of him. "But you're the one who noticed Yotsuba first. You may be more capable than I am. You might be able to do it. If I die... would you take over for me as L?"</p><p>Light's eyes widened. "What are you talking about, Ryuzaki? As long as we have this, won't we die together?" Light looked at his wrist, but it came to him right after. "I see." His eyes saddened. "Ryuzaki... sorry, but I'm going to tell everyone what you were thinking: You think that I'm Kira. Either I'm just pretending and putting on an act or Kira's power has passed to someone else and I have no memory that I was Kira. If it's the first and I'm putting on an act, these handcuffs will never came off. Even if it was other possibility you probably wouldn't want to take them off. In short - Ryuzaki thinks that I'm Kira. Even if that power has been passed to someone else, he assumes that I would have planned things to have return to me again. In other words, he doesn't think I was being controlled at all. I passed the power and planned for it to come back to me once I've been cleared."</p><p>L listened intently staring in front of himself. 'Amazing... you figured out exactly what I was thinking.'</p><p>"Ryuzaki's line of reasoning is, 'Light will become Kira once he steals L's position.' "</p><p>"Correct." L admitted.</p><p>"To acquire possition of L and be able to freely control the police, while being Kira in secret would be the ultimate. I could do that... no, I would do that. That's what you meant, didn't you?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"But, what about now? You should know by now that I'm probably not acting."</p><p>"If you were acting and trying to steal my position, there's no way that you would reveal your plan in front of everyone. Is that what you mean?" L looked up at him.</p><p>"Ryuzaki..." Light put his arm on detective's shoulder and turned him to face him fully, "even after I catch the current Kira, do you really think that I'd become Kira, a murderer? Do I look like that kind of person?"</p><p>L's big owlish eyes looked at Light.</p><p>There hung silence between them for a while.</p><p>L wanted to say-- no. That he is wrong. But deep down he knew... And Light deserved to hear the truth. Though his heart broke at the thought, L said stoically:</p><p>"Yes. You look like it."</p><p>Light's eyes narrowed. 'So he still think I'm a killer after all!' He hit the detective in the face but this time L kicked back in defense right into Light's face.</p><p>"Stop it! STOP!"</p><p>Matsuda stood between them and separated them.</p><p>"Enough!"</p><p>Light backed away and released a heavy sigh. "Okay... okay... as long as I have these handcuffs, you shouldn't have had any complaints."</p><p>"I suppose so. We only have a month." L replied as if nothing happened and turned to face his computer screen.</p><p>"Ryuzaki..." Soichiro started again.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"If we can use that meeting as evidence against those seven, wouldn't the murders of criminals stop?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"No?"</p><p>L started to explain one more time. "We're not sure if Kira is among those seven. If they just have connection to him, Kira will simply kill them. We have to be absolutely sure that Kira is among them, there is no point in catching them now. I think is still too early."</p><p>Soichiro was not giving up. "But, if you can't say that he's definitely among the seven, there is still a chance that the killings will stop if we arrest them."</p><p>"It's like my Dad says. There is a chance." Light added.</p><p>L was annoyed by that so he said his final decision: "Hmm... on second thought... I think I'll go after Kira by myself. You can use these headquarters, as will I. You can do things your way and arrest them if you wish. I shall investigate as I wish, in my own way. We'll get only into arguments if we don't. Let's split and act separately."</p><p>"In other words, you just want to figure out who Kira is, huh?" Light asked.</p><p>L looked at Light and stood up. "Yes. Of course. This case will never be solved if we don't capture Kira. I won't say that stopping the deaths of people before us is pointless... but, if we don't find the truth, Kira will appear again." Then he turned again to Chief Yagami, "If you want to do that, you take responsibility for it, I will pursue Kira by myself." After that he started walking away. "We only have one month. I wonder who will be faster."</p><p>"Ryuzaki, where are you going?" Light asked but detective continued walking. As the chain bound them Light had to follow him up the stairs. L gave him his answer shortly after: "I'm going to Amane's room... and sorry, I know you are on your father's side, but... I can't remove these handcuffs, so you're going with me."</p><p>On the other hand, Light was pleased that it ended that way. He preferred to work with the detective even though he was on his father's side. He didn't protest only followed the man.</p><p> </p><p>They didn't say a word the whole time they were going upstairs. Light with his arms crossed, frowning all the time, and leaning against the elevator wall when they entered. The detective had his hands in his pockets, as usual, his face illegible, but he was scanning the young omega.</p><p>Light knew the detective was watching him, but he tried to avoid his gaze and look everywhere but not at him. He was deeply hurt because L showed him that he didn't trust him at all. Nor a little.</p><p>When they reached Misa's room, L went inside first, followed by Light. Misa shone with happiness when she saw them entering.</p><p>"Light! Is today a day we're going on a date!?" She asked sweetily, but remembered that L will be with them, so she added with a frown: "...along with Mr. Ryuzaki."</p><p>L narrowed his eyes and stared at her as he approached her. He jumped on the couch next to her. "Amane-san..." he came dangerously close and asked the question: "do you love Light-kun?"</p><p>"Yes, very much." Misa replied without hesitation.</p><p>Light began to pull the detective back by the chain.</p><p>"But, you also worship Kira." L continued.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"So... who would you pick, Light-kun or Kira?"</p><p>"Light! Of course!" Misa started to glare back and jumped on her feet running to Light. "I'm grateful to Kira and wanted to meet him, but that's not love. Definitely, Light."</p><p>"Light wants to catch Kira. Isn't that right, Light?"</p><p>"Yeah, of course."</p><p>"He wants to catch him... what will you do?"</p><p>"If Light wants to catch him, then I want that too." Misa said.</p><p>"So would you want to help Light by working with him on the investigation?"</p><p>"Ryuzaki!" Light started to protest.</p><p>"Yeah! I'll do anything for Light!"</p><p>"Wait. Wait a second.... What are you thinking of doing, Ryuzaki?" Light asked.</p><p>"Aiber will pose as Eraldo Coil and tell those seven that he learned that Misa Amane might be able to identify L. And that L brought her in for questioning because he suspected that she was the Second Kira. If they know that Misa Amane might know L, they'll have her appear in their commercials and try to ask her about various things. Since Matsuda-san screw up..."</p><p>"Yeah..." Misa agreed.</p><p>"NO." Light spoke.</p><p>Misa turned to Light. "Why not?"</p><p>"Because it would subject you to danger."</p><p>'Because they might really discover L's identity and kill him...' was Light's inner scream.</p><p>Misa's eyes started to shine. "Huh!? You're worried about me?" She threw herself on the young omega, "but this is nothing if it is for you."</p><p>Light's eyes widened. He didn't want that to happen. And he knew that for some reason he need to protect Misa too. "Listen, Misa, if they know that you might know who is L, we don't know what means they'll use to to get that information out of you."</p><p>"It's all right! I won't say anything under any kind of torture."</p><p>"That's true." L added.</p><p>Light continued, "no... no. Besides, Kira can control his victims actions before death. There is a good chance that he might try to get you talk and kill you. No. If he kills L, then he won't have any use for you and he would kill you to keep you silent."</p><p>"I wouldn't like that." Misa agreed.</p><p>"Light-kun." L raised a finger. "If we win, Misa won't die. Besides..." L then raised his hand with the handcuff and the chain. "As long as we are handcuffed, we'll share the same fate. If I die, you'll die too. In that case, Misa-san is the one who would grieve the most. Is either we both die, or we catch Kira."</p><p>Misa gasped, and L asked: "Now... which will it be?"</p><p>Blonde woman jumped and raised her hands. "Catch Kira! I can't live in a world without Light."</p><p>L looked at her. "Yes, that's correct."</p><p>"Ryuzaki! That's messed up!" Light continued to protest.</p><p>L turned back to him. "We don't have time, and I'm desperate. Besides... Misa-san bravery and love for you have no equal."</p><p>Misa clasped her hands, and turned to the detective. "Ryuzaki... I think I misunderstood you all this time. I called you pervert and stuff, but you really do understand me!"</p><p>L was with his back to them. Although he felt nauseous, he had to continue with his little game and to speak. "Yes. Misa Amane is the perfect, most worthy person for Light-kun."</p><p>"YAY! Thank you, Ryuzaki!"</p><p>Misa came to him and kissed him on the cheek. L was surprised but added: "I could fall in love with you... you know?"</p><p>"Uh... that's a little... how about being friends, Ryuzaki?"</p><p>L thought about that a little. "Yes, so I've made another friend, huh?"</p><p>Light glared at both of them. 'What the fuck is this?' He asked himself and noticed that he started to be jealous.</p><p>"Yeah. All of Light's friends are my friends." "Let's all be friends!" Misa exclaimed and took both of their hands in hers and they began to spin in a circle together.</p><p>L shouted: "yaaay," to add on an effect.</p><p>Misa laughed and Light glared at the detective.</p><p>When they stopped Misa added: "And I won't ever betray any of my friends. With our powers combined, let's arrest Kira!"</p><p>L decided to keep teasing. "No... Yagami-kun is taking a different investigative approach from us and working with his father and the others. You and I will be together alone, Misa."</p><p>"Huh? What?" Misa asked confused.</p><p>"That's dirty, Ryuzaki." Light already started to boil from the mixture of emotions. "Now, my only choice is to join your investigation."</p><p>L could smell him, so he said: "no... that's quite all right, Light-kun, you don't need to." He added pleased with the effect. He was smirking at Light and nibbling his thumb to hide his amusement.</p><p>Misa added again: "what are you talking about? Light will be joining us!"</p><p>"No... it's not like that. I'm opposed to this investigation. It's too dangerous for you." Light was still persistent.</p><p>"Light... thank you for caring about me. But, let me do this. I want to be of use to you... and I want you to love me even more. Beside that... I woul gladly die for you."</p><p>Light's mouth hung open. His heart clenched uncomfortably and he started to breathe heavily.</p><p>'...to die for me?'</p><p>The detective eyes widened and he swallowed hard, squeezing his fists he was hiding in his pockets.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Hate me, love me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light slammed the door as they entered their shared room. L turned to him and raised an eyebrow: "I know you're not happy with my method, but that's the only way we can make any progress and you know that..."</p><p>"No, there must be another, less risky way!"</p><p>"Light-kun, we were all aware of that from the beginning that this investigation is a risk itself. Being a detective is a risk itself too... so, I don't understand why you're so worried about it now."</p><p>Light crossed his arms and turned his back on the detective. "Ryuzaki, we have whole month. I think that's a lot of time to come up with a less risky plan."</p><p>"Light-kun, how can you not understand that this is the perfect plan?" L didn't relent. Of course. As always.</p><p>Light shook his head and L came closer to him. He sensed that rush of emotions even stronger on Light. There were many layers of scents on Light but what came to the surface was deep anxiety and dread mixed with fear.</p><p>Light spoke again, "perfect plan? You call this a perfect plan?"</p><p>"You know there's no other way..."</p><p>Light clenched his fists. "Yes, of course... and besides, you persuaded Misa dirtily to cooperate with us on the case!"</p><p>"Hmm... I honestly didn't know you were going to start cultivating such strong emotions towards her so quickly." L stared at Light's back which visibly became tense at those words.</p><p>Light clenched his fists again and thought briefly, 'it's all because of you, you asshole,' and turned abruptly to the dark-haired man. "And on top of that, you started flirting with her!"</p><p>"I thought Light-kun is approving of such methods." L drew his finger to his lips and gave Light an innocent look. He knew he might have pushed too hard, but since he had gotten so far and had Light where he wanted, he didn’t give up.</p><p>"You fucker! Light raised his hand with the intention of hitting the black-haired alpha, but L read Light's intention at the last second and avoided the blow by grabbing Light by the forearm. He pressed a little harder and twisted Light's arm pulling him closer. Light gasped in surprise and groaned in pain. </p><p>"Enough hitting."</p><p>"Auch! This hurts, Ryuzaki-"</p><p>L relented his grip but they both continued to stare at each other. Light wanted to deliberately attack the detective with unpleasant scents of rage to mask his deepest emotions, but he noticed that it would not be easy. Being so close to another man and controlling his emotions became harder and harder and L continued to hold his hand not letting go.</p><p>"Let. Me. Go." Light said hissing.</p><p>"No." L gave his short reply, his face stone as always. It pissed Light even more.</p><p>Light spat back: "this is why I hate you!"</p><p>"Hate me as much as you want." L said barely audible, and didn't relent, but his eyes softened a little and he changed the subject. "You're pretty upset."</p><p>"And what does that matter to you!?"</p><p>"It matters..."</p><p>"Yeah, right..." Light then tried to pull himself out of L's grip, "... I said let me go."</p><p>"And I said: you're upset."</p><p>"SO WHAT!?"</p><p>L began to emit a soothing scent to calm the young omega a little.</p><p>"Don't try this on me..." Light soon started to feel it, and L started rubbing their wrists together. Light groaned. "Stop this! I'm fine! I'm calm now."</p><p>L knew that wasn't the case but he let him go. Light started massaging his arm looking down at it. They stood only a few inches apart. Light felt the detective's eyes on him all the time, so he said irritated: "You don't need to pretend that you care. You don't trust me anyway..."</p><p>"Perhaps, but that still doesn't mean I don't care about you at all." L admitted and Light looked up at him in surprise. L joined their bound hands together, then he took Light's other hand.</p><p>"You only say that now..." Light muttered under his breath lowering his gaze again.</p><p>"No, I really mean it, Light-kun."</p><p>Light bit his lower lip and began to tremble. He wanted to hold back the tears that began to roll down his face, but he obviously failed. He had a desire to turn around and run away, and he was already getting ready to do it, even when he knew he wouldn’t get far because of the chain. But L pulled him into a hug, saying: "I'm sorry Light-kun... for everything."</p><p>That gesture took Light's breath out of his lungs. His eyes widened and he stood confused in L's arms for a few seconds. His throat tightened and he began to sob softly. That eruption of emotions that he kept in himself for a long time now began to roll over him.</p><p>L squeezed harder and joined their bodies in an embrace. Light relaxed a bit and wrapped his arms around his alpha to return the hug. L's scent really lulled and calmed him but also liberated him. L began to run his hands over his back and massage him gently.</p><p>Light soaked L's shoulder with tears, but he couldn't stop crying for a while. They stood like that for a few minutes and enjoyed their mutual closeness.</p><p>Light then pulled away from the detective a little and broke the hug and L brought his fingers to his face and began to gently wipe away Light's tears. He said nothing but continued to stroke Light cheek with his fingertips and soothe him with his scent. Light avoided to look him in the face and tried to hide his own with his palms.</p><p>"Light-kun, you have nothing to be ashamed of." L said and pulled him back to him and started to stroke his hair gently.</p><p>Light inhaled sharply. "They-... they may kill you." He muttered into L's sweatshirt.</p><p>"No, they will not."</p><p>"How you can be so sure? What if they do?"</p><p>"Would that bother you?"</p><p>Light said nothing just shuddered at the thought of losing L.</p><p>L was surprised by that. Not in a dream did he thought that Light might be genuinely worried about him. Although he knew that there was some chemistry between them and that the two of them were attracted to each other, but even so, it never occurred to him that Light might feel something more for him. Back then... well, they were in rut and heat. L tried not to count that.</p><p>They have only one month now... maybe less.</p><p>'Fuck it! Fuck it all!' L thought and it was he who broke the hug this time.</p><p>When Light looked up at him a bit dissapointed that hugging was already over, L pressed their lips together. On Light's face surprise appeared, he didn't expect that, but he soon closed his eyes and began to return the kiss.</p><p>L was relieved that Light didn't push him away.</p><p>Their lips moved smoothly longing for reconnection for too long. Light put his hands behind L's neck and pulled him closer and L soon had his arms on Ligh's lower back traveling them all around and sneaking them under the shirt.</p><p>Are they doing it again even though they are not in their periods...?</p><p>That went through both of their minds but they both decided not to think too much about it. For too long they had longed for each other to really care about it in such a moment.</p><p>L groaned and Light released a soft moan as they felt their erections poking one another through their clothes. The air in the room changed as their bodies started burning with desire. There was not turning back, but none of them thought about it anyway anymore.</p><p>L freed their hands afterwards and they bared their upper body parts and threw themselves on the bed, tangled and kissing. Light ended up on top of L and L was gently running his fingertips over Light's bare sides. Light shivered with excitement and sucked and licked L's bottom lip hungrily. L cupped his ass and pulled him forward and Light started to dry-hump him.</p><p>They both moaned from sensation and started to get harder, and since they started to feel uncomfortable tight, they both unbuttoned and took off the lower part of their clothes and remained only in their underwear. Light continued where he started rubbing their erections together through their clothes. His face was flushed, hair already in a mess, but L noticed how he was enjoying himself and that turned him on even more. He pulled young omega closer and started helping him by gripping and moving his buttocks up and down. Their boxers became wet from pre-cum and their groins were hot from the friction. Light's hole also began to leak slick and convulsing in need. Both young bodies were tingling as the pleasure started to build up. It was overwhelming.</p><p>When they began to reach their climax, Light started arching his back from all that stimulation and accelerated the rhythm still moanong and gasping for air. Both were completely lost in pleasure, the bed creaking under their weight.</p><p>They shot their load in their underwear, seeing the stars as relief followed. Built up sexual tension subsided a bit but they remained in that position for a while continuing to look at each other.</p><p>L brought his hand to Light's face and began to caress it lovingly. Light began to feel the warmth spreading in his chest and he closed his eyes enjoying the soft touches. L smiled at the sight and leaned closer to kiss the young man's lips. Light dug his fingers into L's long strands of hair and gently massaged his scalp.</p><p>After a while, the soaked laundry started to bother them, so they took it off and each wiped himself with his piece and threw it on the side of the bed. Suddenly they found themselves completely naked on the bed and Light felt a little shy and exposed. He sat on the bed pulling his legs under him and putting a lock of hair behind his ear nervously. He glanced shyly at the detective, but alpha was already smiling at him.</p><p>"Want to continue, or...?" L asked finally.</p><p>Light thought briefly about it but made his decision. "Yeah." He answered and returned the smile. </p><p>"Then come here." L reached his hand and Light took it. They started kissing and touching again all over their bodies where they could reach with their arms.</p><p>Light ended up between the detective's legs spreading his crotch. He needed to feel his mate inside of himself. L had his legs spread out so Light could have access and could adjust and slide comfortably on his cock. Light's hole was already wet and ready so that was no problem for him. L's erection slid smoothly inside, spreading Light's walls and rubbing them. Light wrapped his arms around detective's shoulders and moaned, "Ahhh... fuck, L..." that felt good. He was panting and squeezing his walls around L's cock deliciously causing soft vibrations and enlargement of L's hardness.</p><p>"Aaahhh... mmmh!"</p><p>When he was comfortably adjusted, Light began to move slowly up and down. L grabbed his ass again and helped him move. He started kissing and sucking Light's mark and Light was arching his back from the pleasure. Light's cock throbbed and began to leak pre-cum from rubbing between their stomachs. His nipples were hard and his orgasm began to build up again in the pit of his belly. His body trembled in L's hold and he started moving faster. They started kissing again and they sucked, they nibbed, and they poked with their tongues savouring their tastes, and both felt intoxicated and lightheaded by their scents. It was driving them over the edge.</p><p>Light's hot wet walls contracted around his cock, and for the first time L had the opportunity to feel someone withouth protection. Since Light wasn't in his heat L decided that he wanted to feel him skin to skin, wholy. He wanted Light to be fully his at least in this very moment, because who knows what tomorrow will bring. And if his theory is true, then Light might obtain his memories back and then who knows what might happen. L wanted to enjoy every second they have together like that. He let Light fuck him and he enjoyed the sounds Light made. Little gasps and low moans and wet thrust Light's hole made each time when Light pulled out and pushed L's cock back inside of him.</p><p>L didn't push Light, nor Light didn't pull away hrom him when they reached their peak. L filled Light's hole with his load groaning from pleasure. And Light was contracting and trembling from the force of his orgasm too.</p><p>They stayed like that joined in an embrace for a few more minutes panting loudly. L traveled his long fingers through Light's auburn strands of hair. That luled Light into sleepy state, L noticed that, so he positioned them in lying position and put covers over their naked bodies. After that they both fell fast asleep.</p><p> </p><p>.o.O.o.</p><p> </p><p>Three days later Misa went with Mogi for an arranged interview at the Yotsuba Group main building. She was nervous because she didn't know what would be waiting for them and whether she would be able to act everything out properly. Although she was an actress, acting in front of criminals and a potential mass murderer was not the same thing as acting for movies or comercials.</p><p>Once, when they started the interview, she felt a slight relief, but she was still nervous. Aiber, disguised as Detective Coil, asked her pre-prepared questions in front of members of the Yorsuba Group.</p><p>Somewhere in the middle of the interview, Misa apologized and said that she need go to the restroom.</p><p>When she found herself in that closed space all by herself, she exhaled with relief. She washed her hands and refreshed her face a little.</p><p>After that, she felt someone's touch on her wrist and jumped. At first she thought that one of the Yotsuba members had come after her but when she looked in the mirror, instead of an ordinary human being she saw a monster.</p><p>That monster covered her mouth and prevented her from screaming.</p><p>"Misa, you're in a dangerous situation. The people from Yotsuba may kill you. I came to warn you, so, calm down and listen to me."</p><p>Misa's eyes widened, she wanted to scream. 'To calm down?? This monster looks like it's going to kill me itself...'</p><p>"I'm your ally. You don't have to be affraid. Listen...Yagami Light is Kira. What is he doing now?"</p><p>After that, Rem released the Misa from her hold so that she could answer: "What are you? I know you're not a stalker, but you don't look human at all."</p><p>"Of course, because I'm a Shinigami."</p><p>"Huh!?"</p><p>"Misa, we once worked together."</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about. And... Light is Kira!?"</p><p>Rem started to explain in short: "The Death Note. If you write a person's name in it, that person die. With that notebook, Light Yagami punished criminals and became known as Kira. You had the same power as Kira... but on a way greater. With that power, you managed to get close to Yagami." Rem knew that Misa will be able to see her for now, but until she has a notebook in her possession, she will not regain her memories.</p><p>Misa gasped. "So... Light is Kira, and I'm the Second Kira."</p><p>"That's right. More precisely, you were Kira. And this all should be going according to Light's plan."</p><p>'So Ryuzaki was right all along!'</p><p>Rem spoke again: "Misa, do you still love Light more than anything?"</p><p>Misa smiled slightly and nodded. "Shinigami, you really are the real thing. You know everything about me. I'll believe everything you say. Yes... I love Light more than anything. And besides, is really awesome that Light and I were both Kira. I believe you."</p><p>"You haven't changed at all, Misa. Those feelings towards Light will probably never change... now I'm starting to believe that you'll find happiness by staying with him."</p><p>"Thank you, Shinigami-san!"</p><p>"It's Rem. The current Kira is a crooked and pathetic human. You don't know what he'll do, so be carefull. Be carefull of them all. Trust Light and do as he wants. When you came back to the interview you should be able to tell who is Kira. Do not trust him."</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Matsuda was worried about Misa and paced nervously around the room, but the others just sat in their seats and minded their jobs. Light was also sitting nervously with his arms crossed and L was drinking his coffee. Suddenly, they heard the door open and saw Mogi enter the room, followed by Misa.</p><p>Misa immediatelly approached Light and sat on his lap yawning, "I'm sooo exausted!"</p><p>"H-hey..." Light stiffened in his seat and glanced in L's dirrection but didn't push her away.</p><p>L glared in their dirrection trying to look indifferent and asked, "how was it?"</p><p>Mogi answered first: "Yotsuba hired Misa to appear in their ads."</p><p>"I see... that's great." L replied sipping at his coffee.</p><p>"Once I told them my cell phone number, I got asked out by three of the seven already." Misa bragged, and showed to Light her cellphone with those messages.</p><p>"What!?" Matsuda exclaimed.</p><p>"I just have to accept and investigate them, right? It's exactly as planned!" She smiled happily.</p><p>"No, the plan has been cancelled." Light added.</p><p>"Huh? Why? It's been going so well."</p><p>L continued to glare at the pair beside him.</p><p>"You'll be in danger if we do this. I won't tell you not to appear in any of their commercials, but from now on, deny that you were suspected of being the Second Kira and that you were detained by L. Mogi will be your guard and you will be just an entertainer."</p><p>"If that's what you say, then that's what I'll do."</p><p>L narrowed his eyes and frowned. He took a sip of his coffee and turned his gaze back to them. </p><p>Misa continued to talk to Light. "Well... I'm tired and tomorrow's shoot is early in the morning, so I'm going to bed." When she approached the door, she turned and asked: "Light! Want to come to bed with me?"</p><p>Light was taken aback by the question. "What are you talking about, Misa?"</p><p>"I understand. That's for after we catch Kira, right? You don't have to be shy." She replied and closed the door giggling.</p><p>"Yes, you don't have to be shy, Light." L added looking at Light.</p><p>Light turned to him. "I'm not being shy..."</p><p>"Why are you answering so seriously, Light?"</p><p>Light pursed his lips and sat in his seat crossing his arms and turning to his screen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. My demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My dear readers, it's time for an update! Enjoy :D</p><p>And thank you all for your support so far, it mean a lot to me! ❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day passed, and another evening full of passion, but this time L couldn't fall asleep together with Light. He stayed awake and crouched at the edge of the bed behind his laptop and tried to continue working on the case. His gaze would often shift to the right side of the bed where his suspect... but, also, his lover, his mate, and slowly - his everything, slept peacefully on his side of the bed.</p><p>But great Detective L didn't like it. At all.</p><p>In recent days, he has allowed his emotions to guide him. That was not typical of him. That was not part of his training, although he didn't need much training for that, because it came naturally to him to look heartless and to act rational, not emotional. And never to soften. And especially not to be worried for his suspects, nor to bond with them in any way.</p><p>Everything what was forbidden, he was doing with this young omega.</p><p>L sighed and stirred, drawing his thumb to his lips.</p><p>He found himself thinking about one thing again: how to save himself and Watari from this. And how to save other Kira task force members, and with them the young Yagami as well? L began to be almost one hundred percent sure that his latest theory was correct and that Light had planned it all in advance so that that power would return to him when he will be cleared of suspicion and when he took the position of the greatest detective in the world.</p><p>Such perfectly thought out plan...</p><p>L bit his thumb and tried to come up with some alternative. He will have to somehow prevent Light from getting hold of that power again. But how, when he himself doesn't know what it's about. And when will that moment come? What kind of weapon or power is that? How much is it physical? And will he be able to realize in time that Light has become his greatest enemy again, or will he just feel the contractions and squeezing of his heart when it will be too late? When he will be releasing his last breath?</p><p>L grimaced at the thought. He hoped that there will be some time.</p><p>But what then?</p><p>How to save them all?</p><p>L stopped believing with each passing day in the positive outcome of things. At least for him. One small mistake can cost him everything. He felt a tightness in his chest again and sadness because of the high positivity that Light is Kira, and that all this was just part of his game and his plan.</p><p>L turned to the sleeping figure once more.</p><p>A contradiction.</p><p>Light was the source, and also, antidote against all the sickening things that happened in detective's life until now.</p><p>'Light-kun, did you really planed all of this? Did you also plan for me to fall for you? How could you be sure that you would succeed? That's a really ridiculous thing. Hmm, I wonder... do you care about me, and will your feelings change if you regain your memories? Will your plan change?'</p><p>L started to be curious, but he knew he need to prevent that from happening.</p><p>L turned to his laptop again and continued thinking. 'And, if I fail, by any chance... in that case Near and Mello will have to mature a little faster. Information about this case will be stored in a database that we update regularly, I believe that the two of them will be able to bring Light to justice. I'm beginning to doubt that I'll be able to.. to-' L didn't even want to think about it. He avoided finishing his thought. His heart began to pound rapidly in his chest and his breathing quickened and became shallow.</p><p>No. L couldn't even think about that outcome.</p><p>He wanted to approach the young man and hug him and never let go. It also crossed his mind that - what would happen if the two of them just packed their stuff and ran away from everything and everyone? But Detective L was Detective L, he knew it wouldn't solve things in the long run. And that wasn't his style. He was sure that it all would always haunt them and that they would have to live among the shadows of the past.</p><p>And more importantly: he hated unfinished things. He wanted to solve this case. No matter what.</p><p>But on the other hand L found himself starting to care more about Light's well being than his own. It started to bother him a bit.</p><p>He turned to the young omega again. Light was sleeping peacefully with his back to him. L could see upper part of Light's body rising and falling every time Light inhaled and exhaled. He watched him briefly and came closer to look at him and so he can inhale boy's intoxicating sweet-floral scent.</p><p>Light's scent for the last couple of days started to be pronouncedly fresh and sweet and much more irresistible. L began to suspect that this was one of the reasons why they began to be intimate and couldn't resist each other. L also noticed that Light's libido also had increased, and that Light become more sensitive and emotional. L doubted that Light might enter his heat soon, because it was still a little early for that, but it was bit strange. Thoughts about it also started to bother him.</p><p>He leaned closer and inhaled Light's scent wanting to bury himself in the curve of Light's neck and start kissing and sucking on the smooth skin. But, he remained just a few inches above, inhaling deeply and licking his lips with his eyes closed. Once again he felt that unusual mixture of scents, there was something to it but L couldn't pinpoint what was it exactly.</p><p>L opened his eyes and pulled away. He didn't want to disturb Light's sleep, but thoughts about that scent didn't leave his mind. In that moment Light turned to the other side and was facing him. L held his breath and froze in place, but when he saw that Light continued to sleep, he relaxed. He continued to look in Light's direction smiling a bit. He loved to look and admire Light's beauty while Light was asleep.</p><p>'He is so peaceful like this... he sleeps like a baby.'</p><p>L's eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>A baby?</p><p> </p><p>'WHAT???'</p><p>He froze in place, eyes big.</p><p>'Is Light...--? Noo.... no, no, no... he can't be- or can he?'</p><p>L stared stiffly at Light. A million questions was running through his mind but he tried to come up with an answer right away. He need to rationalize it. Right. Now.</p><p>'Watari put the anticonception in Light's drink. Light drank that juice. Before my eyes. Right? And... and... Light showed no symptoms, or did he deliberately hide them? But, that wouldn't be possible because we are chained together. I would surely notice that something is off. But, on the other hand...'</p><p>L started to shook his head.</p><p>'No... no, I must have just... Light had no chance of getting pregnant.'</p><p>'Maybe you want him to be...?' His inner alpha spoke up again after a long time.</p><p>'No, no...' L's rational mind reasurred.</p><p>After some brainstorming L dismissed that thought.</p><p> </p><p>.o.O.o.</p><p> </p><p>Mogi came panicking into HQ. He admitted that Amane Misa sneaked away from him to meet with someone. He had a bad feeling that she had gone with some member of the Yotsuba group. Everyone hoped that she will be fine, but tension was palpable. Since L doesn't care about her at all, he was the only one who wasn't worried. Matsuda, Mogi and Light were concerned the most. Matsuda, because Misa was dear to him, Mogi, because he screwed things up and Light... well Light knew that for some reason it could be a bad thing if something happened to Misa.</p><p>"Mogi-san, have a seat and rest... you deserved it after a long day. Do you want a cake maybe?" L spoke unshaken by the event.</p><p>Mogi tried to relax a little and sat on the couch. "Thank you, but I'd rather have a cup of tea, if that's not a problem."</p><p>"So, tea it'll be," added L and called Watari to order cup of tea for Mogi.</p><p> </p><p>About two hours passed and Misa returned. Alive and well. Everyone was relieved only the detective rolled his eyes when he heard her squeaky voice.</p><p>It looked that she brought a recorded conversation with one of the members of the Yotsuba group - Higuchi. She seemed to have somehow managed to extract information from him that he is Kira, but unfortunately not the way Kira kills.</p><p>Everyone came closer to hear it. Sudenly they heard the voice:</p><p>
  <em>"...-- I'm Kira, so in order to make you trust me, I'm going to stop killing criminals, starting now. And when you know I'm Kira, we'll get married."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Sooo... Higuchi is Kira!" Misa said proudly, smiling.</p><p>Everyone gasped surprised only L's face was grumpy. He was sitting thoughtfully and stared at the screen. He didn't like how someone like Misa managed to get such information so easily and so fast. It was just... it didn't sit right. 'Now... if the killings of the criminals stop, Higuchi probably has Kira's powers. But, it will become difficult to deduce the method of killing. I have to think of a plan.' L glanced jealously at blonde woman and saw her talking to Light excitedly about what she had learned about Higuchi. 'Still... I knew that Amane would do anything for Light, but... I never thought she would go this far. She really fights for him with all her might.' L bit his lip and turned away hearing Light ask: "Misa, how did you get Higuchi to say that?"</p><p>'Indeed how did she managed that?' L asked himself.</p><p>"Huh? Well, he is totally in love with me. I told him that I'll marry him if he is Kira, and he thinks that I'm the Second Kira." Misa explained.</p><p>"You idiot! We told you to deny all of that." Light exclaimed.</p><p>"But... but, now we know that he is Kira, we can catch him." Misa started to defend herself, her eyes sad and worried.</p><p>L interrupted turning to them, "before we catch him, I want to know how he kills people."</p><p>"Yeah. If criminals stop dying we won't be able to figure it out." Light agreed.</p><p>"Yes," L nodded, "even if we're going to arrest Higuchi, we'll do it when we're sure that criminals stopped dying. Please, let me think for a moment."</p><p>L dialed Weddy's number. "Weddy."</p><p>"Yeah?" The woman answered almost instantly.</p><p>"How it's going?" L asked focusing on his desserts.</p><p>"It's going well. We should be able to track seventy percent of the seven's actions with our cameras while they're in the building."</p><p>"What about outside of the building?"</p><p>"That's impossible with just Watari and me."</p><p>"Hmm... how about focusing only on Higuchi then?" L asked, plan already forming in his mind.</p><p>"Higuchi? I've only been inside five of their houses, but Mido, Namikawa, and Higuchi's houses have serious security systems. Expecially Higuchi. He's recently constructed an underground room that blacks out electronic waves. It took me two days to break in."</p><p>"Yeah, Higuchi is definitely suspicious." L agreed.</p><p>"Yes..."</p><p>"All right. Then please install wire-taps, trackers, and cameras in Higuchi car rather than his house."</p><p>"Huh?! After doing this much?" Weddy started to protest. "Do you know how difficult it is to get inside someone's house? Besides, how many cars do you think Higuchi has!?"</p><p>'Well, are you a professional or what?' L thought but spoke shortly, "six." He was not much disturbed by blonde woman's outburst. He knew that she will obey anyway at the end.</p><p>Weddy sighed. "All right, all right. I just have to install them on all of his cars, right?"</p><p>"Please do." L continued to enjoy his sweets and ended the call. Then he turned back to Light who was standing behind him. "Yagami-kun... sorry for coming back to this topic, but, I have to ask you again."</p><p>"What is it?" Light was suddenly tense. He knew that the question will be Kira related.</p><p>"Do you remember how to kill?"</p><p>Light clenched his fists glaring back at the detective. "You're still saying that? I'm not Kira! How many times do I...-?"</p><p>L looked back at him calmly. "Just answer the question. Do you remember?"</p><p>Light saw no condemnation in those dark eyes so he relaxed a little. "I don't."</p><p>"Misa-san, what about you?" L turned to young woman.</p><p>"I don't remember and I'm not Kira."</p><p>L heard what she said, but somehow her words didn't seem truthful for some reason. He gritted his teeth and continued to focus only on Light. "Yagami-kun, please seriously analyze and deduce what I'm going to say now. Your answer will determine if we can catch Kira."</p><p>Light nodded.</p><p>L started to speak: " 'Yagami Light was Kira, and Kira's power passed on someone else. --Was it his will?-- Right now, Yagami Light doesn't remember that he was Kira. --Was it his choice or someone else's?' Yagami-kun, give me your thoughts based on this premise. Can you think about it in that way?"</p><p>Light didn't like even think about it, but he decided, "I'll give it a try." He looked down and sighed then closed his eyes. He tried to focus and think openly about the situation. After a short pause, he opened his eyes and gave his answer: "under those circumstances, it would be Yagami Light's choice."</p><p>L weighed him and nodded. Then he turned back to the wall of screens. "You're right. If there was someone who was moving that power from person to person and didn't want the method of murder to be discovered, it's strange that he took so long to move it from you to someone else. If we believe that there is someone who could watch us from heaven, he would be impossible to catch and I'd either be dead already, or forever be dancing in the palm of his hand. There is not such person. Even if Yagami-kun was Kira... Kira's power can only move by the will of the person who has it. Yagami-kun, thanks to you, I feel 99% better."</p><p>Light bit his lip. Opposite the detective, he felt even worse. He was becoming more and more convinced that he really was Kira. He began to feel nauseous and anxious but tried to keep the facade intact. At least in front of the others and his father. And when evening comes and he has the opportunity to be alone with himself for a few minutes in the shower, there he will finally be able to take off his masks and to let it all out. Then L's voice brought him back from his thoughts: "... what's left now is to create a situation where Higuchi cannot pass his power on to anyone else and show us how he kills."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Water ran down his tired body. Light stood with his head bowed and with the only desire at the moment: that water wash away all the pain he was feeling. Tears streamed down his face but no one could see them so that was okay. And if the detective standing on the other side of the door, could felt his emotions through their bond, Light didn't care. He only stood motionless.</p><p>When he joined the investigation he was convinced of his innocence but now he was already beginning to doubt his common sense. He no longer knew who he really was.</p><p>'Am I that monster? But... how? I don't understand. Am I sick or something...? But on the other hand I would probably show that in front of L at some point until now. And L would surely notice it. Right? And... what will L do when he prove that I am really Kira?'</p><p>Light's throat tightened and he started sobbing softly and slid down deeper into the tub.</p><p>'...Really, what will L do if he proves I'm really a mass murderer?'</p><p>Light hugged his knees. Feeling of despair increasing.</p><p>'Please save me... save me from it, L. Don't let me be that-... again. I don't think I can fight it alone.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Dark in me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light gasped and pushed himself into a sitting position all drenched in sweat. He had a nightmare again that woke him up in the middle of the night.</p><p>He dreamed he was killing. Killing without mercy and a shred of remorse. He was writing down the names of the people and they were simply dying. One by one.</p><p>The nightmare seemed so real that Light began to feel dizzy and nauseous. His heart was racing wildly in his chest. He started to breath faster through his mouth and started to shake.</p><p>The detective also woke up and he immediately found himself sitting next to Light, bedside lamp lit on next to the bed.</p><p>"Light-kun... are you okay?"</p><p>But Light didn't answer, he was just trembling and shaking his head. L put his hand on Light's back and began to gently massage him, releasing a soothing scent instinctively.</p><p>Light began to breathe deeper but his breathing was still rapid. "I ... I need to go to the bathroom... quick!" As he finished the sentence, he started running towards the bathroom door, dragging the detective behind himself. L barely regained his balance but tried to keep up. He wasn't sure what to do next, so he stayed standing in front of the door. He could only hear muffled sounds behind closed door, but it was clear to him that the young man emptied the contents of his stomach. He waited nervously two or three minutes, but since he heard nothing more, he decided to knock on the door.</p><p>"Light-kun, are you all right?"</p><p>Of course, there was no answer. L sighed and pulled the handle and opened the door. He saw the boy kneeling in front of the toilet and shivering. When he came closer he saw that tears were rolling down his face. He knelt beside him and pulled him into his arms. "What happened?" He asked softly. His heart was squeezing at that sight.</p><p>Light managed to speak brokenly, "a nightmare... r-really disturbing," but he continued to stare at the toilet.</p><p>"Wanna talk about it?"</p><p>Light shook his head. "No." His body still vibrated.</p><p>L squeezed harder. The first assumption he had about Light's nightmare was that Light dreamed he was Kira and that he felt upset about it. 'And maybe those were memories?' L wanted to ask Light again about it in a few minutes, but decided to leave it for another time. Light will probably not give him the needed answers in such a state.</p><p>After a while L let go of Light and stood up. He held out his hand, "Come... you'll catch a cold."</p><p>Light, though reluctantly, obeyed. He took L's hand and stood up. He wiped away his tears and straightened up. He was feeling a bit better. After he leaned against the sink and washed his face and brushed his teeth. L stood beside him patiently and waited.</p><p>"Feeling better?"</p><p>Light nodded, but felt far from good. It subsided a little but that nightmare was constantly before his eyes. He hoped he would feel better when they caught Higuchi and learn the secret of killings.</p><p>Light was bitting his inner cheek. 'If... if I'm really a murderer then I deserve nothing but to...-' He tried to not to think about that, and continued to hold on that little hope that he wasn't Kira.</p><p> </p><p>.o.O.o.</p><p> </p><p>They both couldn't believe that they would get their answers the next day. They both knew that they should be happy about it, but instead they were worried, anxious and scared deep down.</p><p>They knew that this was maybe their last night together like this.</p><p>Both Light and L were aware that things could change really fast. That's why Light has been pretty closed inside himself for the last three days. Misa's date with Higuchi really moved things forward quickly and because of that the expected month was shortened to less than two weeks.</p><p>As were they, others also seemed worried. Matsuda expecially. He was supposed to play a big role and if turns out that this Kira has powers like the Second Kira, then he will be finished. But the assumption for now is that this Kira does not have such powers so, all he could do was to hope it will go well.</p><p> </p><p>The door to their room closed behind them and the two young men felt by themselves again. Light looked around the room and felt sadness owerwhelming him. He has already started to miss everything he was sharing with the detective so far.</p><p>'If it turns out I'm really Kira, I'll be gone... this will come to an end.'</p><p>Light didn't want it to end. He wanted to live inside their bubble and to hide in L's embrace.</p><p>L looked at him. Through their bond and through Light's scent, he could feel Light's sadness. He grabbed Light's hand in his and intertwined their fingers. Light winced and looked in the detective's direction a bit confused.</p><p>"Everything will be fine, Light-kun." L tried to be optimistic, although he also felt dread in his bones.</p><p>Light said nothing but looked down. His throat tightened and his mouth were dry again.</p><p>L pulled him into a hug. Light hung his arms around the detective and absorbed his warmth and inhaled his scent. At the tip of his tongue were hanging the words: I love you, but Light didn't have the courage to say it out loud. He only tightened his grip.</p><p>Yes, he loved the man. Light wanted him so much that it was hurting him. He thought he was going crazy. He wanted to be free from that nightmare.</p><p>L started stroking his hair and put a kiss on top of his head. Light then looked at him and his eyes were sleepy and tired.</p><p>"Let's take a shower and go to bed, you need to rest." L spoke and Light just nodded in agreement.</p><p>Showered and fresh they lay under the covers and pressed their bodies in an embrace. Their lips joined in a smooth kiss that aroused their desire for each other. Light soon began to feel L's lips and tongue on his neck and L's hands on his skin. He started to moan and rub his hardness into L's thigh. L continued to kiss him and suck his skin drawing sounds of pleasure from his lips.</p><p>Soon Light was all flushed and his body felt need to feel good and to forget at least for a while all that tormented him for last couple of days. L made sure to gave him his needed pleasure, and he loved doing it. It also filled him with wonderful emotions. He could easily imagine it doing for the rest of his life.</p><p>That night they made love gently and slowly.</p><p> </p><p>.o.O.o.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was ready. They were gathered in the main research room where they were preparing for the conversation with Namikawa. Light decided that he would be the one to call him again.</p><p>It turned out that Namikawa himself suspected that Higuchi was Kira and agreed to help them with the realization of the plan.</p><p>"Yes... we're going to arrest him tonight. We're going to make Higuchi move with a Special on Kira on Sakura TV which starts tonight at seven. A few minutes into the program, I want you to contact Higuchi and tell him to watch that show. I won't do anything to you and the others." Light explained.</p><p>"All right." Namikawa promised.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Higuchi was sitting in his work room and was drinking red wine. He was daydreaming about his future when suddenly his cell phone started ringing. "Yes?"</p><p>On the other side of the line Namikawa spoke: "Higuchi, this is bad. Turn on your TV to Sakura program." </p><p>Higuchi switched the channel. He saw that there was indeed some show about Kira.</p><p>"What is this, it's probbably a hoax. It's Sakura TV..." he laughed.</p><p>But the longer he watched the program, the more convinced he was that something was wrong and he started to have a bad feeling.</p><p>"At the begining of the program he said that he came across a meeting of eight people." Namikawa added.</p><p>Higuchi watched the program with wide eyes. 'What the hell is this? This must be someone who knows about our meetings. Did someone betray us...? Is it Coil? But... no I doubt he woud do this...'</p><p>He stared at the screen gripping his phone.</p><p>'Is it... shit! It's Misa's pevious manager... but how!? How is he alive?'</p><p>Then the panels that hid the person sitting behind them fell, as by accident, so that Higuchi would have a chance to see Matsuda's face.</p><p>Higuchi ended the call with Namikawa, because he started to get angry. He knew he had to find out man's real name because the one he wrote down before was obviously fake.</p><p>He decided to call Misa right away.</p><p>She declined his calls.</p><p>Higuchi began to lose self-confidence and began to panick. After he called Misa's new manager to ask him about Taro Matsui, her previous manager. Mogi explained that Misa is on vacation and that she will contact him when she returns.</p><p>Higuchi cursed, he had no time.</p><p>He contacted some other of his coleagues in order to find out Matsuda's real name. But without sucess.</p><p> </p><p>He took his gun, his bag, and packed the note in it. With director's permision he went to Yoshida productions to find files in which he could find information about Misa's manager name.</p><p>Weddy went after him on the bike.</p><p>The TV show continued and Higuchi watched it in his car as he drove.</p><p>"Rem, what do you think?" He asked Shinigami.</p><p>"About what?" Rem asked a bit confused.</p><p> </p><p>Light and L were staring at the screen. "Rem? Who's that?" Light asked trying to spot someone behind Higuchi. But there was no one there.</p><p>"He is in his car by himself," L spoke. "I don't think that there's anyone else in that car, and he isn't using his cell phone either."</p><p>"Could it be a radio or something?"</p><p>"No. There's no radio in that car. Only our wire taps, cameras and tracking devices. That's Weddy's job, so I'm sure."</p><p>"Is he talking to himself then?"</p><p> </p><p>Higuchi asked more precisely: "Could it be that there won't be a record on him, even if I go to Yoshida productions?"</p><p>"There's no way I would know." Rem answered shortly.</p><p>"Hmm... but if he's smart, he would've destroyed everything that connects him to his name before appearing on TV. Also, don't you think that it's suspicious for Yoshida productions to just let me into their offices?"</p><p>"Well I don't know, but if he knows that you're Kira, then he'll end up announcing your name at the end. That is a fact."</p><p>'There's only an hour left until the announcement. I still have time...'</p><p>"You have to go there. There's no way that you'll be suspected if you kill him with the notebook."</p><p>"Yeah, I know."</p><p>"How about returning the ownership to me?" Rem tried.</p><p>"No, I'll only meet a pathetic end if I do that. He says he has proof. Even if he doesn't have clear proof, my life will be over. I won't be promoted and I won't even be able to stay with Yotsuba."</p><p> </p><p>L and Light continued to listen Higuchi's 'conversation.'</p><p>"He can't be talking to himself!" Light exclaimed in disbelief.</p><p>"Yeah... if he is talking to someone, it would have to be with a Shinigami." L said.</p><p>But Light didn't want to believe it.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Higuchi arrived to Yoshida productions to find about Matsuda's real name.</p><p>L and Light waited for him to find the document so they could see how he kills. Mogi and Aiber were waiting for an order to arrest him on the spot when Higuchi shows his method.</p><p>The man read the name. They saw that clearly and then he wrote it down in a notebook.</p><p>"What?! He didn't try to kill him!? Why he didn't try to kill him?" They were surprised.</p><p>"Maybe because he knows there are cameras there. Let's wait for him to get in the car, maybe he'll do it in there." Explained L.</p><p>They zoomed all the cameras back into the car and waited.</p><p>"But... he looks pretty calm... what's going on?" L said and stared at the screen bitting at his thumb.</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p> </p><p>Higuchi looked at his watch then at the TV screen. He waited for the man to have a heart attack in a few seconds, but when he saw that nothing had happened, he was furious. "Why the hell won't he die!?"</p><p>He didn't know what else to do. He knew he wouldn't be able to get out of the situation easily. But, there was only one solution left. "Rem... let's make a deal."</p><p> </p><p>"Deal? What's going on?" Light asked not shifting his gaze away from the screen.</p><p>"And what did he do? We still don't know how he kills."</p><p>"Does he really have some supernatural powers... that he can kill with pure will if he knows the name and the face?"</p><p>"I hope not... but we need to watch him." L continued to look at the screen.</p><p>Misa watched the whole event in silence from the side. But none of the young men paied any attention to her.</p><p> </p><p>Higuchi's eyes suddenly had that red glow in then that couldn't be seen by an ordinary observer. The deal was complete.</p><p>He stomped on the gas and continued to drive maniacally.</p><p>As he was speeding, he was stopped by a policeman on a motorcycle. He stopped his car and the policeman asked for his driver's license. And Higuchi, not wanting to stay long and wishing to test his new power, decided to write the policeman's name in a notebook and kill him. When he finished, he pressed gas again and drove away.</p><p>In forty seconds, the policeman had a heart attack and made a car accident.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell happened?" L asked.</p><p>"A car accident?"</p><p>Weddy informed them about it.</p><p>L and Light concluded that from that moment on, Higuchi somehow had the ability to kill only when he saw someone's face.</p><p>'A deal... he made a deal.' L thought while Light was mumbling it under his breath. 'That must be it...'</p><p>"Everyone! Is too dangerous to let Higuchi alone any longer! We will proceed to capture him now." L gave new order. "He is now able to kill just be looking at someone's face like the Second Kira."</p><p>He also gave the order to evacuate the Sakura studio and to continue with the program after the commercials as if they were still there.</p><p> </p><p>L turned to Light. "Light-kun, we're going with Watari to finish the arrest." Then he turned to Misa and said, "Misa-san stays here."</p><p>L tied Misa to the chair and the two of them got ready to go. "Sorry, Amane-san, but I need to restrain you for a while."</p><p>"Hey! What is this!?" Misa protested but had no other choice. L hesitated whether to leave Light with her or not, but he was afraid to leave the two of them alone. He had no plans for them to leave HQ, so he didn’t have people ready to supervise the two of them. He cursed to himself, even though he had a bad feeling about it they needed to go. 'Light is still tied to me, but I have to watch him...'</p><p> </p><p>When they found themselves in the helicopter, L started to pilot. Light watched him surprised.</p><p>"Ryuzaki, I never knew that you could pilot a helicopter..."</p><p>"It's intuition." L answered focusing on piloting.</p><p>"What?! We can all die..!"</p><p>"Don't worry Light-kun, I passed the tests and I was piloting without a problem, but since I haven't done for it long I got a little rusty."</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>"So, relax."</p><p>After a few minutes of flying, they noticed that Higuchi was not moving in the supposed direction. "Higuchi isn't heading towards Sakura TV. He is going the wrong way. By this route, I'd say he's headed to the Yotsuba's main offices."</p><p> </p><p>Higuchi had a new plan. 'It's better for me to go to Yotsuba offices and find a surveillance video with him on it, so I can see his name.'</p><p>When he arrived at the Yotsuba main building, he tried to find the footage, but to no avail. He fell into even greater despair. He had no choice but to go to Sakura TV.</p><p>When he arrived, he noticed that the studio was empty. He got closer to the talking figures and noticed that those were only dolls behind the pannels, and that the voices and conversation were obviously recorded in advance.</p><p>Then he found himself suddenly surrounded by masked and armed individuals who tried to arrest him, but since he had a gun, he shot one of those people who were obviously police officers and managed to escape, but </p><p>They kept chasing him, but he didn't intend to stop and surrender.</p><p> </p><p>That the arrest was unsuccessful Weddy reported to the detective. L made a decision. "We have no choice. We shall proceed to capture him as well." L didn't like the idea but they obviously had no other options.</p><p>"Watari are you ready?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>He handed Light a gun. "Hold on this, for self defence."</p><p>"No. These are not allowed in Japan." Light declined the offer.</p><p>"I'm sure you father said same thing, but I think it would be wiser for you to take it just in case."</p><p>"No. Really, I'll be fine.."</p><p>L frowned but didn't press Light anymore.</p><p>They continued to chase Higuchi.</p><p> </p><p>It was stated that the program was interrupted and as Higuchi was driving and glancing at small TV screen in disbelief, he was suddenly blinded by the lights.</p><p>'Damn! What the hell is this..? A police cars with tinted windows!? And they are taking anti-Kira measures?'</p><p>Higuchi felt threatened again. He tried to go back and turn to run away, but Watari shot his tire. "Stop right there!" they reached him by helicopter. The car ended up crashing to the wall. Police cars surrounded him on all sides. When he realized there was no way out of the situation, he tried to shoot himself in the head with a gun but Watari was faster. He shot him in the arm he was aiming to his head.</p><p>L and Light watched the scene from the helicopter.</p><p>"It's over." L said.</p><p>"Yes, it is." Light agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Soichiro Yagami spoke, "Ryuzaki, let me go there."</p><p>"I want to go too." Mogi added right after him.</p><p>"All right. But, this is Kira. Be careful when arresting him. Don't let him see your face. Watari, if Higuchi does make any move..."</p><p>"Yes, I'll stop him without killing him."</p><p> </p><p>"Higuchi, put your hands up and get out of the car!"</p><p> </p><p>When the man finally came outside his car, his eyes and hands were immediately tied.</p><p>"We've caprured him!" They said looking at the helicopter for further instructions.</p><p>"Mogi-san, as planned! Give him a headset." Said Light.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>When Higuchi had it set on his head, L spoke "Kyosuke Higuchi, how do you kill people? Tell me. I'll use whatewer means necesarry to make you speak if you won't tell me."</p><p>Higuchi trembed, scared, but he finally spoke up. "The notebook..."</p><p>"Notebook?"</p><p>He started to explain: "You may not believe me, but if I write the name of someone whose face I know in that notebook, that person dies."</p><p>'Notebook...' L narrowed his eyes and spoke again. "Yagami-san..."</p><p>Soichiro rummaged through his bag and found it, "yeah, there is one in his bag. He's written names in it, but it looks like any other notebook." He then looked up and spotted a Shinigami. He screamed and dropped the notebook falling backwards.</p><p>"What's wrong, Yagami-san?" L asked and Light gasped worried, "Dad?!"</p><p>"A monster... there is a monster..." Soichiro pointed at Rem, then he tried to pull out a gun.</p><p>"Calm down. You don't have a gun on you right now."</p><p>"Oh, yeah..."</p><p>"And probably the bullets wouldn't do anything to him."</p><p>Right after that Mogi kneeled to Chief Yagami and asked, "are you all right, Chief?"</p><p>"Mogi-san, can't you see that?" Soichiro was pointing at the Shinigami.</p><p>"No... Chief, you're tired." Mogi said and took the notebook in his hands and when he looked up to the right, he also saw a huge monster staring down at them. He also screamed and backed away.</p><p>"What's wrong, Mogi-san?" Light asked.</p><p>"Uh... I... I think that only people who've touched this notebook can see this... this monster."</p><p>Rem continued to stare at them. She was convinced that everything was in some way Light's plan.</p><p>"Bring the notebook in the helicopter." L ordered.</p><p>"Yes." Mogi stood up and headed towards the helicopter. L openned the door. "Ryuzaki, this is it."</p><p>L took the notebook between his fingers, carefully, then he looked in the direction of Higuchi's car. His eyes went wide. "It's a Shinigami, isn't it? They... really do... exist." He stared in shock at the inhuman being. His mind was quickly trying to match all the events that had happened until then. It was starting to make sense, but still everything looked unbelievable.</p><p>Shinigami stared back at him from a distance.</p><p>All the hairs on L's body stood up.</p><p>'Kira... Second...' L began to remember. 'Fuck, there are more than two notebooks in existence! This isn't finished yet.' He realized with horror.</p><p>"Ryuzaki, let me see it too!" Light spoke beside him and brought him back to reality for a moment.</p><p>L grabbed the note with his whole fists tightened his grip on it.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Ryuzaki, I want to see it..." Light was ready to take it from his hands, but L managed to push himself aside at the last second.</p><p>"NO!" L growled.</p><p>"Give me that, I want to see too!" Light was persistent and jumped on the detective.</p><p>"No!" L panicked.</p><p>Light started wrestling with him so he could grab the notebook. He snatched it from the detective's hand and at that moment his eyes widened and a scream stuck in his throat. L gasped and stared up at him with his big wide eyes.</p><p>Memories began to violently tear Light's mind and poison his whole being with everything he had done with the notebook until then. Light had a strong urge to vomit but stopped himself. Horror mixed with the satisfaction that everything managed to play out as he had planned, permeated him.</p><p>L was looking up at him frozen.</p><p>He saw that look in Light's eyes and soon began to smell it.</p><p>At that moment L knew.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, Kira is back! 😈</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. What have you done?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is inspired by this song (What have you done, by Within Temptation) that suits this ship very well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>'Would you mind if I hurt you...?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Understand that I need to...'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I wish that I had other choices... than to harm the one I love.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW !?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Light clutched the notebook in his hands. All those memories slowly began to sink into his mind.</p><p> </p><p>They stared at each other. That change in Light's eyes after the initial shock, L knew.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'What have I done...?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I know... I'd better stop trying, you know that there's no denying, I won't show mercy on you now...'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Some ordinary, pathethic human emotions won't stop one on his path to become a God. Or will they?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I know I should stop believing, I know there's no retrieving... It's over now...'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'What have you done?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The corners on Light's lips turned slightly upwards.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I... I've been waiting for someone like you.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The darkness in Light's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'But now you are slipping away...'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>L's gaze sharpened, but his breathing became shallow.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Why does fate make us suffer?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'There's a curse between us - between me and you.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Death Note.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The power of Gods of death. L couldn't understand, it was blowing his mind.</p><p>Light chuckled, his voice came out sweet as honey, "L... why are you so paranoid? I just wanted to see it... you don't have to worry I won't try to write anything in it."</p><p>L just kept silent and watched him.</p><p>Light got up from him and sat back in his seat, then turned his gaze to the monster.</p><p>"Shit! Holly fuck... If I didn't see their reaction, I'd probably get scared too. That's fucking creepy." He laughed a bit.</p><p>L straightened in his seat too, but continued to look sceptically at Light. Light noticed it, so he spoke again: "I'm just going to quickly check out the names that were written and I'll give it back to you right away." He started typing in the laptop.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'What have you done?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>'You wouldn't understand, L...'</p><p> </p><p>'We were after each other all this time anyway.'</p><p> </p><p>Light stared at the pages.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Would you mind if I killed you? Would you mind if I tried to? 'Cause you have turned into my worst enemy... you carry hate that I don't feel... It's over now, what have you done?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I will not fall, won't let it go... We will be free when it ends...'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I will become a God of new world. It was just as planned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'What have you done now?!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Light grinned to himself and traced his fingers through the paper. 'I've won! I just need to kill Higuchi without letting go of this notebook. If I manage to do that, ownership will move to me and my memory won't disappear.' He took a hidden piece of notebook from his watch and a needle and cut the tip of his finger so he could write Higuchi's name in blood.</p><p>The detective was distracted by Soichiro: "Ryuzaki, do you need anything else?"</p><p>"No, just put him in the car. We'll take him to HQ and interrogate him there."</p><p>"All right!"</p><p>They took him to the car and during that time Light wrote his name. All he had to do was wait for those forty seconds to pass. He sat and watched the bound man. L broke the heavy silence asking, "Are you done? Do the written names match the victims?"</p><p>"Yes... all the names match." Light said and didn't shift his gaze away from Higuchi.</p><p>"If you're done, give me the notebook."</p><p>Light looked at him, acting a bit dumb. "Huh, oh yes..." He said but didn't let go of the note yet. There were a few seconds left.</p><p>L held out his hand and narrowed his eyes dangerously.</p><p>At that moment, they heard voices: "What's going on!?"</p><p>"It looks like... like he's having a heart attack!"</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT!?"</p><p> </p><p>Both L and Light looked at the scene.</p><p> </p><p>"How!?" Light acted surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"Impossible!" L said and he ripped the notebook from Light's hands. He quickly flipped through the pages searching for Higuchi's name but couldn't find it.</p><p>Light smirked and asked mockingly: "Don't tell me Ryuzaki you thought I wrote his name down..."</p><p>L shot him a glare. "Then how do you explain that?" he pointed to the scene in front of the helicopter.</p><p>"Mmm... I don't know. Maybe he really got a heart attack naturally from everything he survived in the last hour."</p><p>But L didn't believe in such coincidences. And sadly he doesn't have proof either.</p><p>He gritted his teeth and asked Soichiro: "Do you feel a pulse?"</p><p>Soichiro tried to search for pulse. "No, but it's hard to say... Should we drive him to the hospital?</p><p>"Yes. Let them state there that he passed away and make final checks."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"We're heading back to HQ."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The Shinigami hovered between them, it was a strange presence. Everyone felt a bit like in some horror movie. L sat in his usual position and flipped through the pages of the notebook. When he read all the rules and instructions for use, he frowned and let the other members study it. Aizawa was the first to take it.</p><p>He took it in his hand and began to read aloud: "How to use: The human whose name is written in this note shall die. The note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writting his or her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. If the cause of death is written within forty seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next six minuted and forty seconds."</p><p>L stacked up empty milk coffee containers and was deeply immersed in thoughts. Light was sitting next to him acting innocently and tipying something on the keyboard but listening everything what was happening around him with interest. He could fool everyone except the detective.</p><p>Aizawa continued to read: "Additionally, on the back cover's instructions - 'if you make this note unusable by tearing it up or burning it, all the humans who have touched it until then will die.' "</p><p>"WHAT!" Matsuda exclaimed. "Is that true, Aizawa-san?"</p><p>"That's what's written. I don't know..."</p><p>"That's right."</p><p>"No way! Man... argh... I shouldn't have touched the notebook just because I wanted to see the Shinigami."</p><p>"Then you'd be the only one who wouldn't participate in the investigation, Matsuda-san. Would that be okay." Soichiro added.</p><p>"No! I want to work on the same terms as everyone else."</p><p>Aizawa turned his attention back to the note. "And this last sentence... 'if the person using the note fails to constructively write names of people to be killed within thirteen days of each other then the user will die.' "</p><p>"What?" Matsuda smiled happily. "That means that Light-kun and Misa-Misa are completely cleared!"</p><p>"Yeah. Yagami-kun and Amane-san were detained for more than fifty days and are still under surveillance. According to this there's no way they would be alive if they're both Kira." Aizawa agreed and turned to the detective.</p><p>"Aren't you glad, Chief!?" Matsuda asked enthustiastically.</p><p>"Yes, of course I'm glad." Soichiro turned to the detective expectantly.</p><p>L spoke not turning to them. "Rem."</p><p>Shinigami turned her head to him.</p><p>L continued: "Are there other notebooks in the Human world?"</p><p>Rem looked a little like she was hesitant or like she was thinking about a question, but she finally gave an answer. "Who knows? There may be, there may not be."</p><p>"If there were other notebooks, are all their rules the same?"</p><p>"Yeah, they're the same. There are many notebooks in the Shinigami Realm, but their rules are all the same. Even the rules for when humans obtain them."</p><p>Well, Shinigami didn't seem very willing to cooperate. L knew he had to think hard about how to get her talk more.</p><p>"Ryuzaki..." Aizawa came closer to him and interrupted his thoughts which were in a mess. "Yagami-kun and Amane-san are cleared. Their surveillance should be over."</p><p>"Yeah! That's right. It's already clear." Matsuda added with his always enthustiastic tone.</p><p>They all suddenly seemed united against him and on Light's and Misa's side. He knew that if he just tried to convince them otherwise, they would go against him. For what he was aware of so far was that he couldn't find good evidence for what he knew, and if he mentioned Light's scent and that he noticed the difference in it he would discover that Light and he were in a closer relationship. And it wouldn't be helpfull.</p><p>"You're right." L spoke. He was cornered. "I understand. I'm very sorry about everything that happened until now."</p><p>Light smirked wickedly hidding his face from the others.</p><p>"Thank godness." Chief Yagami approached his son and put a hand on his shoulder. "Finally... I'm relieved."</p><p>Light put his mask in the place and stood up smilling. "Yeah, but we still can't say that we solved the case. I want these handcuffs removed, but can I continue to investigate here?"</p><p>"Yes." L said simply staring blankly in front of himself.</p><p>It was over.</p><p>Light looked at him and waited. 'Misa and I are completely cleared... He has to believe the fake rule that was written by a Shinigami in the note. With these fake rules L will lose. In any world, rules are always created by those who are gods. He will be beaten by the rule I have created and for the crime of defying the god of the new world, he is going to die.'</p><p>L fished out the key from his pocket to unlock the handcuffs.</p><p>Light held out his tied wrist to him. His side of the handcuff fell to the floor with a loud clang after L unlocked it. Although he felt lightness around his wrist, Light felt like if a heavy stone landed on his heart. He tensed. 'These damn feelings... I can't wait to get rid of them... but, step by step. When I cut the bond at the roots by killing him, I will finally be completely free and the feelings will disappear.'</p><p> </p><p>L also unlocked his side and placed the handcuffs and the chain on the table frowning. He felt as if he had broken the bond they had by just removing the chain. Although he knew that he is not too far away to lose his own life he was losing his will to fight back. But it didn't worry him that much, because... his life without Light would no longer be the same. Light slowly became his whole world. L thought that in the end is not that bad that the person who means everything to him might end his life.</p><p>L got the urge to get up and to scream and shake Light until the boy came to his senses. He wanted his old sweet Light back. Although Light behaved normally in front of the others, L knew that as fast as Light touched the notebook he became distant. And his scent... burning grass and suffocating revealed his secrets.</p><p>Light noticed and started to feel that the detective is getting into depressive and desperate mood.</p><p>'What's the matter now, L. You thought your plan to bond with me and to tie me to you would help you, but I'll show you how you're wrong. This fake bond won't make me change my mind and side with you... but I almost fell into your trap. And now I understand why did you and Watari put that anticonception in my drink... I was angry then, but now I'm glad. It was maybe the only think that came out usefull from your side. Suffer now... I'll show you who's in charge here from now on.'</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Misa was released also and she could go home. She stood with Light at the front door and Matsuda and Aizawa were with them.</p><p>"Light! Send me text messages every day." She hugged him.</p><p>Matsuda started to cry and wipe his tears with his sleeve.</p><p>"Okay, that's enough Matsuda-san, leave those two alone!" Aizawa pulled him and they went back inside.</p><p>"Hey, Misa. The cameras can't see my mouth at this angle... I'm going to tell you about a certain place. I want you to dig up something from there when no one is watching... okay?"</p><p>Misa realized that Light's memory had returned and listened carefully to the instructions on where to dig another notebook. She gave him her promise that she will do as he told her. And Light promised to her that he will love her even more.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>L was sitting at the computer and typing something on the keyboard when Light approached him and sat down on the chair next to him. Everyone was getting ready to go home to their own homes and Shinigami also was already gone somewhere. Light assumed Rem went after Misa, because she was obsessed with her so that wouldn't be surprising. When he was comfortably seated, he leaned back slightly in the chair and stared at the monitor releasing a sigh.</p><p>It was the first time the two of them had been left alone since Light regained his memories and the detective didn't know how to feel and behave around him so he dared to ignore him. Noticing Light casting glances at him, he decided to speak up: "You know... you don't have to stay here all the time. You could have gone with your girlfriend to finally spend some nice time together and finally have some love life."</p><p>Light shifted his gaze to him, "well, we still didn't capture original Kira, so..." then he sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes, "... you just wanted to say that I'm a nuisance now, huh?"</p><p>"No..." L averted his gaze.</p><p>Light smirked. "Then what's the matter?"</p><p>"Nothing. But I think you can enjoy your freedom... you were complaining when you were locked up here and now when you have the opportunity to go outside you choose to stay here."</p><p>"Hmm..." Light turned to him, stood up from his chair and stopped behind him. L held his breath as Light leaned closer to his ear whispering, "I'm staying here maybe because I want to be here, Ryuzaki."</p><p>"Well, there is room for everyone here, that's true." L said monotonuously trying to control his nerves.</p><p>Light tucked a lock of L's hair behind his ear and licked his earlobe. Detective pulled away, "Yagami-kun, stop."</p><p>"Now... I'm just Yagami-kun, hm? You don't want me anymore, Ryuzaki?" Light acted as if he was offended.</p><p>L turned to him with a nasty look.</p><p>Light smirked and reached for L's cock, palming him. 'I will make you at least a little useful until I finish you.'</p><p>L gasped grabbing Light's arm. "No."</p><p>"Are you sure? You didn't mind to fuck me yesterday..." Light didn't relent and grabbed L with his other palm.</p><p>L said not turning to him, "you scent is disgusting how you touched that horrible thing."</p><p>"So you're going to tell me that's the only thing that is pushing you away from me, hm?"</p><p>L also wanted to say that because Light is Kira, but bit his tongue. Light meanwhile buried his face in his neck and started licking, sucking and nibbling harshly.</p><p>Detective couldn't say it didn't excite him, his erection was getting hard fast even though Light's scent was heavy, he still wanted him nonetheless. And the fact that Light is Kira didn't change a thing. He released a soft moan and let Light stroke his growing hardness and attacking his neck. Light broked kissing when he felt L's growing excitement and chuckled, "so much of it that you don't want it, you're pervert after all..."</p><p>"Nghh... fuck off, Kira."</p><p>"Hahah, Ryuzaki... it seem that you would like it if I really were Kira, huh?" Light ran his index finger over L's lips and slowly parted them and pushed it inside. "Hmm, would you?"</p><p>L shook his head in a negative response, muffled sounds coming out of his mouth, as he started sucking Light's finger. That excited the younger man even more. He pressed harder on detective's hard cock and pushed his finger deeper and started to fuck L's mouth.</p><p>L's tongue felt good around his finger Light wanted to feel it somewhere else instead. He soon got the idea. He removed his hand from L's erection and took his finger out of the man's mouth and turned him towards himself, straightening up. When he had the detective facing him, he started unbuttoning his slit and pulling out his hard member.</p><p>L watched his every move and licked his lips in anticipation. Light noticed this and smiled mischievously at L's excitement and eagerness. With one hand he adjusted his hardness and dipped his other hand into L's wild black hair and asked: "mmm, want to suck my cock, L?"</p><p>'... wan't to suck Kira's cock?' Light would preffer to say that instead, but he still needed to play innocent in front of the detective although he knew that the detective can sense it.</p><p>L said nothing but sucked in air when Light smeared his leaking tip through his half-open lips. Light's scent changed a little as the excitement grew in him. He was beginning to smell intoxicating and irresistible again, just as the detective liked.</p><p>"Mmngh..." Light groaned and started pushing inside L's open and inviting mouth. L spread his lips around him and was tasting him with his tongue. Saliva began to collect in his mouth as Light pushed deeper. L didn't backed away he slowly swallowed him whole.</p><p>"Fuck, L, you feel soo good..." Excitement prevailed in Light and he grabbed L's hair with both hands and tightened his grip pushing forward. He wanted to fuck that briliant mind hard and fast.</p><p>L was right. All along. Right about everything after all, and these thoughts thrilled and aroused him. He didn't wait too long, he started to move back and forth. 'It will be indeed a shame when I kill you, but that's inevitable. However, you are not a genius for nothing and I believe that you may soon find a way to prove that I am in fact Kira. And that would surely be my end. I believe you wouldn't hesitate and would imprison me and sentence me to death.'</p><p>L, on the other hand, was focusing only on pure pleasure and how Light smelled delicious again. Although he struggled for his breath at first, his mouth got used to it and he began to breathe easier and to swallow and invite every Light thrust in the depths of his throat.</p><p>His arms soon were wrapped around Light's waist and he immediately started working on his pants. He began to slowly pull them down and when he released Light's ass, he began to squeeze and massage his buttocks.</p><p>"Fuck! L..." Light moaned and fucked L's mouth, his member throbbing with each movement. He was accelerating, not sparing him, being dominant over the alpha like L excited him. The detective's saliva was flowing down his balls but he didn't care. He arched his back and threw his head backwards panting and groaning. And his scent, it almost completely returned to normal.</p><p>L meanwhile began to rub his hole from which slick started to leak. He traveled slowly up and down through the entrance and then pushed his middle finger inside. That doubled Light's pleasure and he started moaning louder and getting closer to the climax as L started to fuck him with his finger.</p><p>Light's body trembled and he began to feel weak in his knees, he parted his legs a bit and continued to fuck. And when he finally felt the coming release he saw the stars. L brushed his sensitive spot with each thrust and Light screamed with pleasure as he shot his load in L's throat. He tightened his grip on L's hair, because he started to lose his balance.</p><p>L took advantage of it immediately. When he felt Light's orgasm in his mouth, he swallowed everything and when Light took out his member L licked it from the rest of the dripping cum and sucked on the tip, and while Light was still dazed, L got up, took off Light's pants and pushed him onto the table.</p><p>Light ended up proplled on his stomach, L pressing his weight on him and sucking on his mark while traveling his palms under his shirt caressing his skin and pinching his nipples.</p><p>'You son of a...'</p><p>"Aaah-!" Light was annoyed a bit, but his face rapidly flushed red and he started to enjoy the rough treatment forgetting his anger. He felt L's hardness through the material poking his bare ass and his wet and sensitive member rubbed against the cold surface of the table making him wiggle a bit.</p><p>L stretched Light's shirt around his neck and continued to kiss him and leave marks all over his shoulders and neck without thinking that it may be visible. Then he unzipped his slit and let his baggy jeans slide down his legs to the floor. He took his cock out of his boxers and immediately pushed it into Light's wet hole.</p><p>"AAAhhh-!" Light groaned and gasped in surprise. It felt raw, but good. He only bucked his ass to meet L-s thrusts. Droplets of slick continued to slide down his thighs when L started to move. L was returning the treatment and fucked him fast and hard moaning and gasping for air loudly. Light had a desire to grab his erection and stimulate himself along with L's movements but L didn't let him move. He remained pressed to the cold surface with his hands on each side of his head and his sensitive tip pressing against the lower part of the table with each detective's thrust.</p><p>As L was hitting his sensitive spot again, Light had no problem experiencing his orgasm once more. He muffled his moan when his hole started contracting and leaking slick which stimulated L to come over the edge and shot his load in his hole. L then straightened a bit and drove his orgasm all the way out then pulled himself out and took some tissues to wipe himself.</p><p>Light remained lying on the table for a while, breathing hard. Then, because he was irritated that the slick was leaking down his thighs, he straightened and decided to clean himself too. He then glanced at the detective and saw that the man had returned to his seat and sat in his usual position. Neither of them didn't spoke a word after. Light just stood still for a while thinking whether to go to his original room or to go to their shared bedroom. Then he decided for the latter. He wasn't a coward after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>